


Fire Emblem Fates Rewrite (Character Compendium)

by digitaldreams



Series: Fire Emblem Fates Rewritten [8]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Not Beta Read, corrin is gender neutral, fire emblem fates but this time the story is good, reads like script
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 100
Words: 53,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21538207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digitaldreams/pseuds/digitaldreams
Summary: This is a story that compiles all the backstories for the characters in script form. In the game, it would be unlocked by unlocking all of their support conversations. The characters explain what happened to them before the events of the story. Spoiler warning for both released and unreleased content on here!
Relationships: Garon/Shenmei | Arete, Hydra | Anankos/Mikoto, Mikoto/Sumeragi (Fire Emblem), Shenmei | Arete/Original Character(s)
Series: Fire Emblem Fates Rewritten [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1246397
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. 1. Corrin

**Corrin:** My name is Corrin... Well, it is now. It wasn't always like that. I was born not as Corrin, but as Cerulean. My parents were Thalone and Aquaria of Valla. My father was born not as a mortal, but rather as the incarnation of Anankos, one of the founders of Pheuyura. Aquaria was much the same, but she was the incarnation of Akiri, the Dawn Dragon. The two of them and the final dragon, Yugare, promised they would return as humans when the world needed them mosts, and they did.

**Corrin:** They fell in love pretty quickly, and I was born as Cerulean. Since Aquaria was the younger sister to the Queen of Valla, Arcadia, I had royal blood in me. However, since both of them were the incarnations of the dragon gods, they had and increased quantity of dragon blood, which normally allows one to activate Dragon Veins. The combination was strong enough to allow me to transform into a dragon. That's what makes me... Well, me.

**Corrin:** The three of us were all rather happy together, if I do say so myself. I was too young to remember it, but I believe those were joyful times... But the peace was not slated to last. That was when Nohr invaded Valla. The king was fed up with his life, and he took out his anger on my kingdom. Valla was taken over, and all of the people within our borders were slaughtered at the king's orders... And my family was broken apart.

**Corrin:** My father stayed behind to allow my mother and I to escape. We thought he was dead, but he was spared by the power of his draconic blood. The soldiers after us were kept alive by the remaining power from Anankos, who had died shortly beforehand, which means they were left to suffer eternally until justice was served. My father mistook them for the enemy and acted as a distraction, but once they realized who he was, they left him alone.

**Corrin:** But by then, it was too late for him to come and find me and my mother. We had gone to Hoshido for safety, but the rumors of Valla's destruction had spread far by now. The Hoshidan people were already talking about how all the people had died in the invasion. If the king of Nohr knew that my mother and I had survived, he would have tried to kill us.

**Corrin:** When anyone asked for her name, Aquaria told them she was Mikoto, a common Hoshidan title. She made her way to the Hoshidan palace, seeking the aid of the king, Sumeragi. They became close rather quickly, and I bonded with Sumeragi's children. At the time, they had been dealing with the death of Ikona, Sumeragi's wife and the mother of his children. We helped to ease their grief without even knowing it.

**Corrin:** Sumeragi and my mother were never married truly, but she was his consort for the rest of their lives. I became close friends with Hinoka, Sumeragi's older daughter. She and the rest of her siblings grew to call Mikoto their mother, even if there was no official wedding. I thought I would be there, happy and free, with the Hoshidan royalty for the rest of my life.

**Corrin:** Sumeragi got a letter from Garon telling him to go to Nestra for a peace meeting. They were going to stop the hostilities between Hoshido and Nohr at last. Sumeragi decided to bring me and Hinoka along since we wanted to spend more quality time with our father figure. We all went to Nestra together for what we assumed would be a peace meeting with the King of Nohr and nothing more.

**Corrin:** Unfortunately, that was not the case. Upon our arrival in Nestra, Hinoka went into a bow shop near the scene of the peace talk, which was a back alleyway of Nestra. The men were planning to move into a more formal environment, but this was the meeting spot at Garon's request. Hinoka went into the shop to get a souvenir for Takumi, her younger brother, while I stayed with Sumeragi since I had a bad feeling.

**Corrin:** My instincts were correct. As soon as the King of Nohr arrived, he opened fire on Sumeragi. My fatherly figure moved to protect me but was impaled by countless arrows and was left on the brink of death. Iago, one of Garon's advisors, stabbed Sumeragi in the back. Garon finished him off swiftly afterwards, and the King of Nohr kidnapped me.

**Corrin:** Iago used his immense magical power to erase my previous memories and took me to Nohr as Corrin, a secret political prisoner taken from Hoshido to keep the other country from invading. I grew up from then on out believing I had been taken in by the Nohrian siblings following an incident in which I lost my memories. They treated me like family, though I never got the chance to meet with my adopted father, Garon. If you ask me, that's perfectly fine. I would grow to dislike the man anyways.

**Corrin:** It wasn't until many years later, after I had left the Northern Fortress were I was being kept, that I learned the truth behind my heritage. I learned that I had a younger sister on my father's side named Lilith. I learned one of Garon's advisors was my father, who was unable to recognize me. I learned my mother was really the second princess to the Vallite throne. But that's a story for another time. For now, farewell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the newest part of a sidebar project I decided to take on! Awesome!
> 
> There are going to be 100 of these in total, including playable characters from generation one, playable characters from generation two, villains, and background characters. I figured this would be an easy way to keep all of that information together. Obviously, it's very spoilery (I wasn't even sure if I wanted to release this one until after Revelation, but I wound up choosing to bite the bullet in the end), so be careful when reading all of these.
> 
> None of them are going to be horribly long, just kind of exposition summaries for people who want them. It's like a mini-wiki page. If it was just the history section. And if the character explained it. Okay, I take it back. It's nothing like a mini-wiki page. 
> 
> This isn't going to be my main focus ever, so updates are probably going to be scarce, but I do hope you'll enjoy them! This is paired with the rest of the series, so it'll probably make a lot more sense when you read the rest of what I'm doing with Fates. To put it simply, I've changed a lot.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter! See you guys next time! (also heirs of fate is coming out next week xoxo)
> 
> -Digital


	2. 2. Azura

**Azura:** Greetings… My name is Azura… At least, it is now. I was born as the daughter of Queen Arcadia of Valla and her consort, Rivalis. My name at birth was Oceania, and I was set to inherit the land of Valla after my mother. She was also the reincarnation of Yugare, the Dusk Dragon that originally founded Nohr countless generations ago.

**Azura:** Life in Valla was peaceful throughout my childhood, but I’m afraid I don’t remember it… My world came crumbling down when Nohr invaded Valla. The people of my land were brutally killed and harmed in unimaginable, horrible ways… They were left to suffer in a state of half-life and half-death… All because of the king of Nohr demanding our land fall for not aiding his kingdom in the war.

**Azura:** My father stayed behind in Valla to cover for my mother and me as we escaped. He died in the fight that followed… We left behind Valla and traveled to Nohr to seek refuge. We would have gone to Hoshido, but Nohr was closer to where we were. Along the way, I found an odd stone on the ground and picked it up. While I was unaware at the time, it wound up being a dragonstone. I kept it with me for countless years afterwards.

**Azura:** When we arrived in Nohr, Arcadia changed our names to Arete and Azura. It took a while for her to train me to go by a different title, but I understood soon enough. We were to live a common life among the people of Nohr until we could make our way to Hoshido. 

**Azura:** Unfortunately, the king of Nohr found us before then. He insisted on housing me and my mother, making Arete into his consort. He didn’t even think she looked like the queen of the fallen land of Valla. Instead, he thought she was the reincarnation of his lost love, Katerina. His obsession with my mother was unsettling, to say the least… 

**Azura:** I wound up with countless half-siblings due to King Garon. I was only close with a few, those being Crown Prince Xander and Camilla. As for King Garon himself… H married my mother against her will. Their relationship consisted of him obsessing over her while she attempted to escape him… None of her plans to leave ever worked, and we were stuck right back where we started.

**Azura:** Arete never got the chance to tell me about our past. All I had were stories of an aunt and a cousin who had fled from war. She was brutally murdered by the mother of another one of King Garon’s children. I was given her pendant after her death, though I didn’t know what it was for. It was part of a string of events known as the concubine wars, in which children and mothers involved with Garon fought for control of the throne. Countless people were killed the bloody arguments, and eventually, the numbers would thin out to be only four children.

**Azura:** Camilla came to me in the night a few weeks later and told me that her mother had killed Arete. Camilla had been instructed to kill me, as after Xander, I stood as the biggest threat to the other children and their mothers. However, Camilla refused to end my life and instead sent me off to a minor castle that hadn’t been used in decades. She gave me the supplies I would need to go, and she sent me off.

**Azura:** Eventually, I arrived at the abandoned Palace Syrene. There was enough food there to sustain me for a while thanks to the garden. It wasn’t well-maintained, but it was all I needed at the time. I was there for months, creating a fantasy where I could be with other people I had heard of and cared about. Among them were Xander, Camilla, my mother, my aunt, and my cousin. I didn’t know about my aunt or cousin at the time, so my young mind created visions of them for me to imagine.

**Azura:** That all came to a halt when a man arrived at the palace. His name was Shura. He had been hired to take a princess of Nohr back to Hoshido. I… I followed him. I had been alone for so long. I didn’t know what to do with myself. I hated not having any people around, and I was willing to take any chances I had to in order to see others, even if it was risky.

**Azura:** Luckily for me, Shura was telling the truth. He dropped me off at the Hoshidan palace to live with Queen Mikoto and her four step-children before disappearing. I never saw him again, but I didn’t need to. I was happy with the new family I had received, and while it was nothing like what I had once lived in, I didn’t mind. 

**Azura:** Queen Mikoto seemed to be particularly intrigued by my pendant, but she never told me why. I chose not to ask questions. Instead, I focused on my new step-siblings. It took me a while to fall into routine with them, but I was happy. After a while, I grew to like it more than my life in Nohr. There was no fear of dying… Even if I had unfortunately lost my mother, Xander, and Camilla along the way.

**Azura:** I believe that’s all there is of my story… Anything further is unknown to me, but perhaps that is for the best. Farewell for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to do this yesterday, but I forgot, so here we are.
> 
> I'm going to a New Years party now, so this is my last update of 2019 in my timezone. Where you are, chances are it's already 2020, so good job on getting 2020 vision. 
> 
> Anyways there's Azura in this canon woo
> 
> -Digital


	3. 3. Felicia

**Felicia:** H-Hello! I’m Felicia. I’m Flora’s twin sister and the daughter of the Ice Tribe’s leader, Klima. I work as a maid in the Northern Fortress of Nohr, though… I-I didn’t always work there. 

**Felicia:** I was born in the Ice Tribe and grew up there. Life was peaceful back in those days… There were hostilities in between Nohr and Hoshido back then, sure, but… It wasn’t a full-on war. I couldn’t have imagined a better place to be than in the Ice Tribe with my sister and father. My mother passed away shortly after Flora and I were born, but we made the best out of what we had, caring for our people and doing all we could to help out.

**Felicia:** Of course, all of that changed… I don’t remember exactly how old I was, but there was a shift somewhere along the line. Our father started to openly rebel against King Garon after the death of Hoshido’s leader. Then… I wasn’t in the Ice Tribe anymore.

**Felicia:** My sister and I were sent off to work in the Northern Fortress as maids. We were far younger than everyone else on the staff though… It wasn’t easy, having to make up for time we weren’t trained in, but we pulled it off… Somehow. 

**Felicia:** Flora always seemed to know something I didn’t though. I didn’t know why we were at the fortress in Nohr. I always suspected that it was because we wanted to get a job to send money back home, but… We were never paid for our services. I brushed it off though.

**Felicia:** It wasn’t until later that Flora told me that we were taken to the Northern Fortress to be political prisoners. Since the Ice Tribe was rebelling, Nohr needed a bargaining chip over our people. They used me and Flora as pawns to keep the Ice Tribe docile until the fighting came to a close. 

**Felicia:** I… I guess Flora didn’t want to shatter my innocence by saying that. If I didn’t know and it would break my heart, why bother telling me? Besides, I was happy! I managed to make friends with Jakob, Gunter, Silas, Lilith, Lord Corrin… 

**Felicia:** I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss home though. I mean, I never got to visit the Ice Tribe to see the home I grew up in, and I didn’t get to communicate with my father much, if at all… Still, I had Flora with me… That’s enough, right?

**Felicia:** B-Besides, everyone at the Northern Fortress was decently kind as well… I wouldn’t say I got along with them as well as the people back home, but… Oh, I’m just making myself sad now! We can’t have that!

**Felicia:** Anyways, I think you get the picture. That’s about all there is to say about me. I’ll see you next time! Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do this on a whim so that's fun
> 
> After I finish Heirs of Fate and Revelation I'm going to focus on doing the character compendium so I'll have that stuff to keep in mind when going into the new path I'm making (Ancestors of Fate)
> 
> I might do another one of these later tonight but we'll just have to see (next up is Jakob)
> 
> -Digital


	4. 4. Jakob

**Jakob:** Hm… I suppose I should be introducing myself if I am to be telling my tale. You may call me Jakob. I am a butler and servant to Lord Corrin. 

**Jakob:** I was born into a noble house of Nohr. My parents had a bitter relationship, both with each other and with me. Issues appeared early on, and I was seen as nothing more than a burden to them. One day, they passed me off to a servant, and that was… It was the last time I saw them.

**Jakob:** I was dropped on the doorstep of Castle Krakenburg. As soon as I was found, I began training to become a butler. There was a shortage of servants at the time due to how many maids had found their way into King Garon’s court as his consorts. Amidst the issues between the many concubines, I was sent to the Northern Fortress to train.

**Jakob:** Training to become a butler was far from easy, let me assure you. Due to my noble upbringing, I didn’t have the slightest idea as to what I was doing after being pampered for many years. Even if my parents disliked me, the servants were happy to aid me no matter what. However, one thing motivated me to get better. 

**Jakob:** I met Lord Corrin, a noble being raised in the Northern Fortress. When all others in the world turned against me, they stood up for me and treated me with kindness. Their numerous good deeds could not go without repayment, so I began to work harder than ever to become their loyal retainer. 

**Jakob:** I achieved my dream and began to work alongside Lord Corrin. I did all I could to aid them as they grew older. Even when I was invited to work at the main palace once again, I stayed where I was to continue serving the one who had been so kind to me. 

**Jakob:** Lord Corrin claimed my debt had been repaid, but I still remained at their side. I enjoyed being at their side, and it was not out of obligation that I stayed with them. I will do all I can for them, and that much is a promise.

**Jakob:** I feel the rest of my tale matters little in comparison to what I have told you here. I wish you luck in your future endeavors, and may we see what Yugare has planned for me in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jakob's is a lot shorter than the previous three but there's not really much to say about him in comparison to them since his backstory has less of an influence on the main plot but here he is
> 
> Next up will be Kaze which I will hopefully also be able to do tonight
> 
> -Digital


	5. 5. Kaze

**Kaze:** ...My name? You can call me Kaze. I am a ninja of Hoshido serving the royal family. I have been a retainer of the royalty as long as I can remember. 

**Kaze:** My father, Saizo IV, was a retainer to the royal family as well. He fathered both me and my twin brother, Saizo V. As for what happened to our mother… Well, she died soon after we were born due to an assassination from an unknown assailant. 

**Kaze:** I was trained alongside my brother to be the strongest ninja possible to serve the Hoshidan royal family. Before we were made official retainers, our father left to go on an important mission to Mokushu. At the time, Saizo and I were unaware as to what it was about, but we would later learn that our father was tracking a lead regarding who had killed our mother as well as an issue with treason against the country of Kohga.

**Kaze:** Kohga was destroyed by Mokushu in a brutal invasion, leaving very few survivors, if any at all. Our father went to investigate such, and he came into contact with the leader of Mokushu, Kotaro. 

**Kaze:** Kotaro revealed himself to have been the one responsible for the assassination of our mother. Our father got into a fight with him soon after, but he was ultimately killed in combat. 

**Kaze:** However, this was not before he found Kotaro’s daughter, Kagero. He sent the rest of his troops back to Hoshido just before his death, and they brought Kagero along as well. Her existence had been carefully concealed from the public since Kotaro didn’t see much use in her. She had been born to an unknown consort who later passed away, and since Kotaro didn’t care for her, he didn’t care when she was taken to Hoshido.

**Kaze:** It would be many years until I learned the truth behind this. At the time, I simply helped to train Kagero as another ninja serving the Hoshidan royal family. 

**Kaze:** After King Sumeragi was murdered and Lord Corrin was kidnapped, the Hoshidan royal family went into disarray. I was originally set to serve Lord Corrin when they were of age, but that changed when they were taken. Despite the numerous attempts to reclaim them, Hoshido remained without them for many years.

**Kaze:** I began to serve Queen Mikoto instead, hoping that Lord Corrin would return to us again one day. Hopefully, Akiri will grant my prayers soon. 

**Kaze:** That should be all I need to explain. I will save the stories of others to be shared at a later date. As for the future… Who can say? Only time will tell what unfolds from here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently Saizo and Kaze come from a nation never mentioned in Fates called Igasato??? I did not know this was a thing but I've literally been working on this AU for over a year and a half I am not going to be going back to edit it since literally nothing is gained in this AU by having them be from 'Igasato' (whatever the hell that is it's literally only brought up in the art book) they're just from Hoshido
> 
> Also I hope you guys like those spicy details about Kagero there because low key there are heirs to each nation in your party at some point or another and I like the idea of Kagero and Kotaro being related so there you go 
> 
> That should be about it (we're officially 1/20 of the way finished with this though so that's cool)
> 
> Also next up is Silas but I'm not doing it tonight I've typed enough for one day
> 
> -Digital


	6. 6. Silas

**Silas:** Hey there! The name’s Silas. I’m a knight from Nohr and one of Lord Corrin’s retainers… But it wasn’t always that way. 

**Silas:** I grew up in poverty in Nohr. Money was tight, something that’s practically a given for Nohrian commoners at this point. My mother had to work day in and day out while my father was off fighting the war with Hoshido to try and find some money for the future. 

**Silas:** I was young when my father passed away. He died while on the battlefield defending his home… His death shattered my mom. She kept working hard to ensure that I wouldn’t ever meet the same fate or need to enlist in the army. 

**Silas:** She worked at the Nohrian palace when I entered my teen years, and I started hanging around there while she served the royals. I started watching the knights who were serving there, and I learned how to fight after a few veteran soldiers took me under their wing. 

**Silas:** My mother wasn’t happy when she heard about this. She didn’t want me putting myself in danger the way my father had since it got him killed. I agreed to stay away from the battlefield for her sake, so I started to work elsewhere. I couldn’t fight, but I remained sharp while still keeping my promise to her. 

**Silas:** I came to be a retainer at the Northern Fortress. That was when I met Lord Corrin. They were incredibly kind to me. Even if I came from a common family, they didn’t treat me any differently. It was a breath of fresh air after growing up hearing that I had to defend the upper class with my life because they mattered more. 

**Silas:** I became closer with Lord Corrin over the years, and we were practically inseparable. However, I had to leave the Northern Fortress for an important mission at the request of the king. I wouldn’t have gone if he hadn’t been the one to say I had to go, but I didn’t have much of a choice. Resisting the king of Nohr is a mistake too many have made, and I refuse to be the next to do so. 

**Silas:** I hope Lord Corrin is doing alright back at the Northern Fortress. I heard they’re finally going to be allowed to leave soon… I can’t wait for when that day finally comes. 

**Silas:** That’s about all I have to say on the matter. After all, that’s all that I know of my story right now, but I’m sure the future will bring much more excitement when it comes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Fates time
> 
> -Digital


	7. 7. Mozu

**Mozu:** Um… Hello. I’m Mozu… I should probably tell you a bit about myself, huh? Alright… I’ll get right to it then. 

**Mozu:** I grew up on a farm in Hoshido. Only my mother was around to raise me though. My father left us when I was young after we fell on hard times. Who needs him if he’s just going to ditch us? We could handle ourselves, and we would support each other no matter what unlike him. 

**Mozu:** I learned all about how to raise crops. That was my mother’s specialty, so she passed it onto me. I spent countless hours and days on the farm watching as the plants grew up. I was happy to follow in my mother’s footsteps to become a farmer for the rest of my days. It was the only life I had ever known, and I was ready for it. 

**Mozu:** Word of the war reached us not long after it started. We had to start selling our crops to the troops fighting with Nohr. It brought us a lot of business, but I didn’t like that we were involved with war… Nobody in my village liked the idea of war. It’s too dangerous and risky. 

**Mozu:** Still, we didn’t have much of an option, so we did it anyways. There were occasional attacks on nearby towns from monsters called Faceless, but nobody was ever hurt too badly. There were enough fighters in each village to make sure that no one died… Thank Akiri. I don’t know what I would have done if anybody in my home was harmed by those beasts. 

**Mozu:** I decided I would start to teach myself to fight when the Faceless attacks became more common. Since I was teaching myself, I didn’t get too far, but it was a start. I just needed to know the basics to keep people safe. That’s what matters most, right?

**Mozu:** I… I think that’s all there is to say about me… I can’t think of anything else. That’s all there is to my story as of now, but maybe that will change one day… Only time will tell where fate leads me… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hers is short but also it doesn't need to be too long so it's fine
> 
> -Digital


	8. 8. Shura

**Shura:** So, you want to know more about me? Fine. I guess it wouldn’t hurt… The name’s Shura. I guess you could call me a rogue of sorts, though I use that definition loosely… It’s not accurate to how things once were, and I don’t even know if that’s how things are now. 

**Shura:** I grew up in Kohga, a nation near Hoshido and Mokushu. It was a peaceful life, and I served the leader of the nation. I worked as a retainer for him, aiding my people to the best of my ability. It was the least I could do for my home that had done so much for me over the years. 

**Shura:** Life was in this state of peace for a long time, but like all good things, it came to an end. Mokushu got violent and razed Kohga in the blink of an eye. The land I had spent so long defending was destroyed before any of us knew what was happening. The people were massacred in a brutal battle. 

**Shura:** I ran away from the fighting by the orders of my leader. He told me to get away while he stayed behind to defend his home. I heard days later that Kohga had been destroyed. I was one of the few people who survived the fighting while countless other people had died. 

**Shura:** I went for Nohr afterwards. There were a few survivors living there after the fighting, and we established a small community for ourselves. We became a band of misfits, stealing whatever we had to in order to get by. It was all we could do. 

**Shura:** We struggled for ages like that, supporting only each other. The world turned against us after Mokushu annexed Kohga. Nobody did anything to help us get back to our home. We were a lost cause, so we were abandoned. 

**Shura:** It wasn’t until I got an offer from a Hoshidan general that things started looking up. General Yukimura paid me to take a princess of Nohr and take her to Shirasagi in Hoshido. It was revenge for Nohr kidnapping a child of Hoshido years before. I didn’t have much money, nor did I have any other options for income, so I did it. 

**Shura:** She came with me willingly after I found her in a Nohrian vacation palace far from the capital. She no longer was seen as valuable by the family, so she ran away and lived alone in the palace. 

**Shura:** I brought the kid, Azura, to the Hoshidan palace like Yukimura told me to. He paid me handsomely, and I returned home. He gave me more than enough money to support me and the rest of my outlaws, so we started planning. 

**Shura:** We were going to restore Kohga to its full potential. It had been too long since our home existed as it once had, so we got to working. We didn’t know where to start in reclaiming our lands, so we set our sights on the only man who could give us Kohga back: daimyo Kotaro of Mokushu.

**Shura:** I started to go after him, leaving my people behind. They would join me in Kohga’s remains after it was reclaimed from Kotaro. It was only a matter of time until our home was restored, and we were ready. 

**Shura:** I’ve gone on for far too long. I’m sure you get the picture. That’s all I’ve got to say about my past. As for the future… Who can say what it will bring? I’m praying it involves Kohga. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time we start the Hoshido royals and ooooo am ready
> 
> -Digital


	9. 9. Ryoma

**Ryoma:** I see… You wish to learn more about me? Very well. I am the high prince of Hoshido, Ryoma. I see no reason to wait, so we may as well begin talking now. 

**Ryoma:** I am the eldest child of Sumeragi and Ikona, the king and queen of Hoshido. My younger siblings, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura, were born to them as well. For a time, life was peaceful, but that all changed one night when my mother was murdered. The assassin remained unknown, but a knife could be seen gleaming in the moonlight just before the fatal blow was dealt. 

**Ryoma:** Hoshido itself grieved for my mother, and my father was left to rule alone. Even if our mother was gone, we children grew up happily, working together to grow and become the capable nobles that our kingdom would need one day. 

**Ryoma:** One day, a woman arrived from another kingdom. Her name? Mikoto. She lived with her child, Corrin, and had been wandering aimlessly for quite some time before arriving on our doorstep. Mikoto took to Sumeragi, and after some time… They were wed, and we children had a new mother in our lives. 

**Ryoma:** Corrin and Mikoto joined the family without any issues, and it was as if we never were apart from them in the first place. While it wasn’t as it once was, our family was whole again, and we couldn’t have been happier. 

**Ryoma:** However, that all changed when my father was called to Cheve for a meeting with the king of Nohr, Garon. He claimed that he wanted to see peace fostered between our nations, but… Such did not ring true. My father brought Corrin and Hinoka with him, but… Only Hinoka returned. 

**Ryoma:** Our father was struck down by Garon, and Corrin was kidnapped. Hinoka barely managed to escape, bringing our father’s blade, Raijinto, back with her. With the fall of our father, the crown fell to our stepmother, and wielding Raijinto became my duty. 

**Ryoma:** Many attempts were made to rescue Corrin, but all of them ended in failure. Once again, our family was left incomplete, and Hoshido only grew to hate Nohr further. However, the story does not end there… 

**Ryoma:** A princess from Nohr, Azura, was captured and brought back to Hoshido. She came to be part of our family, and while she didn’t patch up the empty space left behind by Corrin… She didn’t need to. By existing and offering support when we needed it, she did more than enough. 

**Ryoma:** I began to train for the day that I would inherit the crown. Us siblings grew closer, and hostilities with Nohr increased… All were paving the way for a greater conflict that rested on the horizon… 

**Ryoma:** But that is all there is to my tale as of now. I thank you for listening thus far… As for what will come next… Only fate itself will know. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At last! It's back! 
> 
> I'm going to be doing these daily until this book is finished. Yeet. So here's the first one! 
> 
> -Digital


	10. 10. Hinoka

**Hinoka:** If I’m supposed to talk about myself, then alright… I guess it wouldn’t hurt to tell my story from the beginning. First and foremost, my name is Hinoka. I’m the first princess of Hoshido. 

**Hinoka:** I’m the second child of Sumeragi and Ikona from Hoshido. They were the king and queen for a long time, but… Everything changed shortly after my younger sister, Sakura, was born. My mother… She was murdered by an unknown person, stabbed to death in the night… I saw it all, but the killer still got away… Our family was ruined that night. 

**Hinoka:** That was what started us on our downwards spiral, I suppose, but we still found a way to make the most of it. Things weren’t easy without Mother, but we relied on each other to ensure that everything was alright. That’s what siblings are for, right? 

**Hinoka:** Life shifted once again with the arrival of two figures from another kingdom. They called themselves Mikoto and Corrin. Mikoto fell in love with Father, and after a while, they were wed. 

**Hinoka:** It was hard to adapt to having a new stepmother and sibling, but… I think it was worth it in the long run. We were all glad to accept new people into our lives. Corrin and I became rather close, and we were practically inseparable while growing up. 

**Hinoka:** Unfortunately, these times of bliss weren’t meant to last. My father received a message from the king of Nohr, Garon, that he wished to make peace. Nohr and Hoshido had been hostile with one another for decades, and while there was no official war, it was still tense on both sides. Father saw this as a chance to end all that and move towards a brighter future, so he agreed to it. 

**Hinoka:** I wish that he hadn’t gone so far though… I came along with Father and Corrin to see what was going on and to spend some extra time with him. However, everything twisted as soon as King Garon arrived… He attacked, having Father killed, and Corrin was kidnapped to be used as a bargaining chip. I only escaped the attack because I was hiding in a nearby store. 

**Hinoka:** The man who stabbed our father in the back… I shot at him with an arrow. I had been learning to use my divine weapon, a bow, for quite some time, so I knew what to do with it. I scarred him, and while he was distracted, I grabbed Raijinto and made a run for it. I was found by Reina, a kinshi rider, and brought back to Hoshido soon afterwards. 

**Hinoka:** After our stepmother took the throne, we kids began to prepare for when we would have to rule. I wanted to get better at fighting to hopefully reclaim Corrin, but… I was always stopped before I could sneak into Nohr to save them. Others made attempts to save them as well, but all ended in failure. 

**Hinoka:** However, a princess of Nohr was found and brought to Hoshido. Her name was Azura. We grew rather close quickly, and everyone seemed happy to have another sibling in our lives again. She couldn’t replace Corrin, but we still loved her dearly despite our lack of common blood. 

**Hinoka:** We children have been training for the day a potential war breaks out with Nohr for years now. As for if battle will actually ensue… Only time will tell. Until then, I’m going to keep preparing myself, because it’s best to be safe rather than sorry when it comes to the future. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you look at? It's the best girl in all of Fates! 
> 
> In case you haven't already noticed by every other piece of rewrite media, I'm giving Hinoka a lot more attention than the original developers ever did. It is my duty as a Hinoka lover. She deserved better. 
> 
> -Digital


	11. 11. Takumi

**Takumi:** You want to learn more about me, huh? Alright… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. I’m Takumi. I’m the second prince of Hoshido. 

**Takumi:** My parents were Ikona and Sumeragi, the previous queen and king of Hoshido. I’m the third child out of us four: Ryoma, Hinoka, me, and then Sakura. Times were normal for a while, but… I don’t remember any of them. I was far too young to recall… 

**Takumi:** My mother was murdered when I was about two years old. It was shortly after Sakura was born. There was less than a year where we were all happy as a family of six, you know… And I don’t recall any of it. Even now, I don’t remember our mother, and all I know of her comes from stories told by Ryoma and Hinoka. 

**Takumi:** Even with the loss of Mother, we did our best to enjoy ourselves and not become too obsessed with the past. That lasted for a while, us just trying to learn how to find our footing in the world… And that was when they appeared for the first time. 

**Takumi:** Who are they, you ask? Mikoto and Corrin. They came from another kingdom seeking shelter from wherever they had run from. Nobody quite knows the full story, but… That’s not exactly important right now. The point is that Mikoto fell in love with Father, and they were wed. She and Corrin became part of our family before we knew it. 

**Takumi:** Those were some of my happiest days, I must say… We all got along well, and we had each other to rely on. Everyone… Everyone was happy. There wasn’t any suffering yet, but… It wasn’t meant to last. 

**Takumi:** Father was called to meet with the king of Nohr in Cheve, a neutral territory. Supposedly, it was to discuss a peace treaty that would end the hostilities between our nations, but that was far from the truth. In honesty, it was a trap that got Father killed. Corrin was kidnapped as well, and Hinoka barely managed to escape to bring back Raijinto to Hoshido with the help of Reina. 

**Takumi:** Our mother was devastated… She did everything that she could in order to rescue Corrin, but all of our attempts ended in failure. Garon was watching Corrin too well since he wanted to use them as a chip to bargain with us. Perhaps it was his way of keeping us from attacking Nohr. I’m not sure, but I’m positive it was twisted. 

**Takumi:** A princess of Nohr named Azura was taken from a minor villa, and she was brought into our family in exchange for what happened to Corrin. Even if she was from Nohr, nobody seemed to mind. She was welcomed into our family with open arms, and even if nothing would ever be the same, it was a step back to normality that we all needed. 

**Takumi:** Our hatred for Nohr only grew in those years where Azura was with us. The possibility of full-blown war was only becoming more and more likely, so we children did what we could to train and get ready. We were going to do what we had to in order to defend our home, no matter what the price was. All four of us prepared to use our divine weapons and learned how to fight or heal for the sake of our people. Nohr wasn’t going to defeat us. 

**Takumi:** That’s all there is to this story. As for what comes next… Well, only time will tell, and until then, I’m going to keep getting ready for the fight. It’s all I can do. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pineapple boy good
> 
> -Digital


	12. 12. Sakura

**Sakura:** M… My name? Oh, I’m… I’m Sakura, the youngest princess of Hoshido. It’s nice to meet you… You said you wanted to know more about me? Alright… I’ll just start from the beginning then. 

**Sakura:** I was born in Hoshido to Ikona and Sumeragi… They were once queen and king, but… N-Not long after I was born, my mother was killed… An assassin snuck into the palace and stabbed her to the death. I don’t remember her at all since I was too young, but… I’ve heard that she was a lovely person. I would have loved to meet her. 

**Sakura:** Times were hard without her around. That’s what my siblings tell me, anyways… A lot had changed in such a short span of time, and they weren’t sure of how to handle it at first, but that was when two new faces appeared. I don’t remember when they first showed up, but… Mikoto and Corrin were always lovely people to have around. 

**Sakura:** I have faint memories of the times after Mother and Father got married. Us five children were all happy together. It was a long time ago, but I still hold those memories close to my heart. It’s lovely to see everyone I care about so joyful. 

**Sakura:** B-But it didn’t last… Father was called to the neutral kingdom of Cheve by King Garon of Nohr. Supposedly, the two rulers were going to be discussing a peace treaty between the lands, but it didn’t turn out like that… Father brought Hinoka and Corrin with him to meet with Garon. 

**Sakura:** F-Father was killed when he met with King Garon… He was struck down without any mercy, and Corrin was taken by the king of Nohr. Hinoka managed to escape back to Hoshido with Father’s divine weapon, but… Nothing would ever be the same again. Everything fell apart that day, and at the time, it seemed as if there was no hope that life would be happy as it once had been. 

**Sakura:** Since then, the kingdom of Hoshido has gotten ready for the day when we go to war with Nohr… It’s inevitable at this point. Tensions have been high for too long, and no matter how much we plead for peace, King Garon never listens to what we have to say. All he cares about is conquest… We’re just the victims of this fight, and to him, we’re less than that. 

**Sakura:** Many times, people tried to rescue Corrin from Nohr, but it never worked… However, there was a princess of Nohr who was taken and brought here to Hoshido. Her name was Azura… We all fell in love right away. She’s so nice, and… It felt amazing to have somebody so kind with us. All of us needed her then, whether we choose to admit it or not. 

**Sakura:** I don’t want to see anyone get hurt in the war, so I’ve been learning to heal. I don’t want to lose anyone after what happened to Father… I’ll do what I can to protect those who need my help. I-I won’t fail my kingdom! 

**Sakura:** Since we’ve started training, things with Nohr have only gotten worse… I know that fighting is bound to break out sooner or later, and no matter what we do, we can’t hold it off for much longer… But I’m going to do what I can to defend my home and my people when the time does come. 

**Sakura:** I-I think that’s all there is to say about me for now… As for what’s next… We’ll see when it happens, I suppose… I just hope the future isn’t too dismal… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sakura is baaaaaaby period
> 
> -Digital


	13. 13. Saizo

**Saizo:** I find it unreasonable and ridiculous to share personal information at a time like this… But if it is what the royals of my nation require, then alright. I shall oblige. My name is Saizo. I am the fifth to bear such a title in my family’s lineage, and I serve the royal family of Hoshido as my ancestors always have. 

**Saizo:** I was born to Saizo IV, my father who also bears the Saizo name. I have a twin brother known as Kaze, but since he is the younger of us, he did not inherit the title of our family. As for our mother… She died in an assassination incident when Kaze and I were too young to remember. As such, we know very little about her, and very few traces of her exist even now. 

**Saizo:** However, our father never stopped searching for the truth behind the one who killed her. He tracked the truth to the land of Mokushu, and he visited there on the orders of King Sumeragi. He attempted to defeat Kotaro, the leader of Mokushu, but he was killed before such could happen. He sent Kotaro’s daughter back to Mokushu. Due to her youth, she was not aware of her lineage, and she was raised as a Hoshidan ninja. 

**Saizo:** Just as our father attempted to learn the truth behind our mother’s death, I tried to find out more about what happened to him. For the sake of everyone who looked to him in admiration, I did what I could to learn as much as possible… But it didn’t end well. 

**Saizo:** My search led me to Mokushu after it destroyed the kingdom of Kohga. I found Kotaro, and I tried to kill him for what he had done… But it wasn’t that easy. He figured out that I was there and captured me. For months, I was stuck in Mokushu… Everything changed while I was away from Hoshido. 

**Saizo:** My time as a captive in Mokushu turned me into the man I am today. If I was going to face hell, then I would have to be ready for it. I’m no longer so naive to the ways of the world. Revenge is on the horizon, and when the time comes, I will grasp it at long last. Kotaro will get away from his crimes no longer… 

**Saizo:** See this scar over my eye? That’s what I got for sneaking around in Mokushu. I can’t see a thing out of my eye anymore. There are other scars everywhere, but I hide them. I can’t have anyone identifying me, after all… I escaped from Mokushu, but my determination to kill Kotaro has only grown. 

**Saizo:** Since returning from Mokushu, I’ve trained harder than anyone to become the best ninja there is. I know how harsh the world is, so I’ve prepared myself to face it. I was assigned as a retainer for the high prince of Hoshido. Lord Ryoma took me under his wing, and I will dedicate my life to him and to my country in return. 

**Saizo:** If you wanted my story, there it is. There isn’t anything else to tell, and even if there was, who’s to say I would want to share in the first place? I need to have a few secrets… It’s part of the job description. Only time will say how things unfold from here, but I can say one thing for sure… Those who cross me will not survive long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Saizo time! 
> 
> -Digital


	14. 14. Kagero

**Kagero:** We’re meant to share details about ourselves, hm? I see… If it is believed to be beneficial, then I shall oblige. Allow me to begin with an introduction. I’m Kagero, a ninja in the service of the Hoshidan royal family. I’ve been serving them for as long as I can remember, and I currently work in the employ of Lord Ryoma. 

**Kagero:** Unlike most retainers of the royal family, I was not born in Hoshido. In truth, my home is Mokushu, a land of ninjas south of Hoshido. My story is far from being an optimal one, I am afraid… My father is Kotaro, the daimyo of Mokushu. He’s been leading the nation for quite some time. 

**Kagero:** The circumstances behind my birth are as of now unclear. I doubt that anyone exists that could explain the truth behind my mother, but… I can say that she died before I turned a year old, leaving me alone with my father. Unfortunately, he is far from the best person to spend time with. 

**Kagero:** Kotaro razed through the neighboring king of Kohga when he wanted to expand the borders of Mokushu. The Kohgan people were wiped off the map, and those that survived disappeared. When an investigation was made by a ninja of Hoshido, Kotaro killed the one looking into him. Apparently, a combination of the Kohgan invasion and my father’s past crimes against Hoshido had him as a target of investigation. 

**Kagero:** However, the incident in Mokushu where that ninja, Saizo IV, passed away wound up changing my life. The other members of his team, the ones helping him to investigate Mokushu, were able to take me back to Hoshido. 

**Kagero:** As soon as I arrived back in Hoshido, everything changed. I went from being a future leader of Mokushu to a retainer in service of the Hoshidan royal family. I was treated like anyone else, and I couldn’t have been happier. The others at the palace raised me as their own, and I found my place in the world. 

**Kagero:** At first, I was in service to Lady Mikoto, the queen of Hoshido. I served her alongside Orochi, one of my closest companions, for a long time. However, I was soon requested by my lady to instead serve Lord Ryoma, the high prince. At her suggestion, I did so, and I began to cooperate with Saizo. 

**Kagero:** Our relationship was rocky at first due to my past. He was aware of it while I was not. It wasn’t until many years later that I discovered the truth of why he looked at me differently when compared to other people. However, by then, I knew not to let it bother me. I had come too far to allow my past to bother me. 

**Kagero:** That’s all there really is to know about me… My past in Hoshido made me into the person I am today, and I couldn’t be prouder with who I have become. No matter what comes in the future, I will do what I can to remain loyal to myself. My father will never have an influence on my life since I make my own path in this world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a significantly changed one! Woo!
> 
> -Digital


	15. 15. Setsuna

**Setsuna:** You want to hear more about me, huh? Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt… Lady Hinoka is going to want me to do this one way or another, so I might as well get it over with now… I’m Setsuna, by the way. I’m a retainer for Princess Hinoka of Hoshido. I’ve been serving her for ages now. 

**Setsuna:** Of course, I wasn’t always her retainer… Before I served her, I lived in a noble house of Hoshido. My parents always had more than enough money to spare. Next to the royal family, we were the richest line in the entire kingdom, and some would even say we were richer than royals of smaller countries. 

**Setsuna:** Some people say that I was spoiled from a young age because of that… I had servants to do everything for me. I had no need to act on my own since there were always people to do things for me. There was no point in learning how to act alone in that situation, you know? 

**Setsuna:** Since I was so used to just sitting around and being served, I grew numb to the world. Nothing seemed to stimulate me. It was always the same old cycle. Wake up, sit around, get whatever I want without any issues, and then go to sleep. Nothing different ever happened. No new people ever appeared. It was the same always. 

**Setsuna:** I wandered off our estate once when I wanted to see what else was out there… I wound up getting stuck in a hunter’s trap, and I felt thrilled for the first time in my life. It was an adrenaline rush, even if I was stuck somewhere… For once, I wasn’t numb to the rest of the world. 

**Setsuna:** You could call me desperate to feel that again. I became more reckless as I tried to feel what it was like to live again… It was strange, to say the least, always running after danger since it made me feel alive. Normally, you would want to stay away from risky situations, but… I wanted them more than anything. 

**Setsuna:** My parents realized that I was getting into trouble, and they sent me off to work for the royal family. I guess they thought it would slap me back into shape… I began to train in archery, and I got better with a bow and arrow so that I would be able to fight if my country ever needed me to. 

**Setsuna:** I was assigned to work for Lady Hinoka, though she wound up bailing me out of trouble more than the opposite… She realized I was thrill-seeking but didn’t understand how far it could take me… We bonded then, I like to think. I’ve been doing a bit better about staying away from danger than before, but… Let’s just say there’s still room for improvement. 

**Setsuna:** I think that’s all there is to say about me… I don’t know what’s going to happen next to me, though I suppose none of us are quite positive about what awaits us until it happens, you know? All we can really do is wait, and I guess that’s not a bad thing in the long run… In the meantime, I’ll try to stay out of trouble… I don’t want to make Lady Hinoka too upset with me… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that we're back to being pretty similar to canon. 
> 
> -Digital


	16. 16. Azama

**Azama:** Oh, what’s this? I have been told that I should talk about myself and all that I have been through… Normally, I would object to being asked to do something of this nature, but I believe it would be for the best if I followed through with it. Lady Hinoka gets so frustrated when I act out, after all. 

**Azama:** I suppose I forgot to mention my name. I’m Azama, a retainer in service of the Hoshidan royal family. Once upon a time, I was a simple priest, but I was plucked from my home and asked to serve the royals of my nation. Who am I to complain? The environment is much better here anyways. 

**Azama:** Before being sent to the capital of Hoshido, I worked as a priest in a small temple in Hoshido. Life was simple, but I was fine with it that way. I served the Dawn Dragon, Akiri, along with the rest of my family. Of course, there was one thing that set me apart from the rest of them… 

**Azama:** What was that, you ask? My attitude. Many have had issues with my behavior and sharp tongue in the past. I was prone to ‘sassing off’, so I was prompted to do many chores as a way of paying back the Dawn Dragon for tolerating me. It’s a harsh way of describing it, but I wouldn’t say it’s too far off the mark. 

**Azama:** One day, I was out working on my regular daily chores, but everything was disrupted when I saw a pegasus flying overhead. Someone believed that the rider could cause problems and shot the steed out of the sky, sending it spiraling down to where I was climbing a mountain for supplies. 

**Azama:** The rider was none other than Lady Hinoka, who had been injured severely from her fall. I later learned that she was attempting to sneak into Nohr to gather information about the lost royal known as Corrin. However, at the time, I did what any priest in my shoes would have done: healed her. 

**Azama:** I sent her on her way soon afterwards. She came to believe that I was a kindhearted monk, selfless and helpful… She could not have been more wrong! I was surprised to learn that she was a princess of Hoshido, and she requested that I become one of her official retainers. Who would have thought? 

**Azama:** Of course, who was I to ignore a request from the royal family? I went along with it, though Lady Hinoka soon learned of her mistakes from her perception of me. It became crystal clear to her with time. You should have seen the look on her face when she realized it! Truly hilarious. 

**Azama:** I believe that’s all there is to say about me… If you wish to know more, you’ll have to stick around as the rest of my story unfolds. After all, we won’t know what happens until it does, yes? Maybe life will turn out to be meaningless, but we won’t know for sure unless we’re there to realize it! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole series is getting a lot of views all of a sudden wow where are you all coming from
> 
> -Digital


	17. 17. Hinata

**Hinata:** Lord Takumi told me that I should talk about myself, so I guess I don’t really have much of a choice… After all, I’m a good little retainer who does what his lord requests of him. Aha… I’m just kidding. Joke around with me a little bit, will you? Entertain me for a moment, if you wouldn’t mind… 

**Hinata:** My name? I suppose I did forget to mention that. You can call me Hinata. I’m a retainer in service of Lord Takumi. He’s the second prince of Hoshido, but I’m sure you were already aware of that. At the very least, I hope you were. If not, my blade is sharpened… I’m kidding! Sheesh! 

**Hinata:** I should start from the beginning, huh? Alright… My family consists of a long line of samurai that has been serving the Hoshidan royalty for a long time. As long as anyone can remember, members of our family have been working for the royal family of Hoshido, and I wouldn’t have it any other way. 

**Hinata:** Since my family was always so close to the royal family, I grew up alongside the royal children. I wound up becoming pretty close friends with Lord Takumi in particular since he was the closest one to my age. We became good friends before I knew it, and we’ve been tight ever since. 

**Hinata:** In all honesty, he’s been my inspiration for a while. He’s a lot stronger emotionally than he lets on, and he’s a terror on the battlefield too. He had an impact on my life regardless of if he realized it. He’s the reason I wear my hair like this. It reminds me of his, and it’s a small way I can thank him for all that he’s done for me. 

**Hinata:** For a long time, I was the only one specifically serving Lord Takumi. I was assigned to cooperate with him from a young age due to how close we were from the start, and I got used to it just being the two of us for ages… But that all changed the day that Oboro walked into our lives. 

**Hinata:** She lost her parents in a tragic incident and was looking for a place to stay. She started as a tailor, but Lord Takumi saw her on the battlefield once and decided to ask her to join his forces. She agreed, and that was the start of our eternal rivalry… Well, I say rivalry, but that’s probably not the best way to describe it. 

**Hinata:** In all honesty, it was more of a playful friendship if anything. She admired Lord Takumi just as much as I did, and we never let the other forget it. Still, we were both as loyal to him as it got, so I suppose that it all worked out in the end. Oboro and I grew to be pretty good friends over the years. 

**Hinata:** I think that’s all there is to say about me. There’s not all that much to my story, but I think that it’s fine as it is. Only time will be able to tell what happens next. Oh, well. We’ll see what happens when the time comes. I don’t mind waiting. Whatever’s coming my way, I’ll be ready for it! You can count on that for sure! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's today's entry heck yeah
> 
> -Digital


	18. 18. Oboro

**Oboro:** I suppose that I should tell you about myself, huh? Alright… I guess that it wouldn’t hurt to share details about myself. My name is Oboro. I’m a retainer in service of the Hoshidan royal family. If you want me to get specific, I serve Lord Takumi, the second prince of the kingdom, as his servant. 

**Oboro:** In the beginning, I didn’t hold ties to the royal family at all. In fact, I was born into a common family. My parents were known for their tailoring skills, and I followed into their footsteps from a young age. Their skills were incredible, and they were well-known in their field for being so talented. 

**Oboro:** After a few years, they were approached by members of the royal family. I was young at the time, so I didn’t know the details of the matter, but they were apparently offered the chance to work for the royal family themselves. Of course, my mother and father had to take them up on that offer. How could they refuse? 

**Oboro:** That… That was their downfall though… Word of their potential influence in the Hoshidan royal family reached Nohr, and an assassin was sent after them. Both of my parents… They were gruesomely killed by that monster from Nohr, and he escaped without being charged for his crimes. I only survived by hiding in a cart. 

**Oboro:** That night changed me forever… I needed revenge against the one who had killed my parents. He had gotten away without punishment, so it fell to me to avenge the people who died at his hands. My hatred only festered over the years, and finding that monster became my primary goal. 

**Oboro:** I was taken in by some extended family members, and I was raised by my aunt and uncle for years afterwards, but I never forgot about what happened to my parents. How could I do such a thing? I distanced myself from the royal family, not wanting to get hurt as my parents had. To the rest of the world, it seemed that I didn’t exist. 

**Oboro:** It was for my own safety. If the assassin found out that I survived, then he could have come after me. I wanted nothing more than to fight back, but… I had to stay hidden. Unfortunately, I wasn’t able to hide myself from the rest of the world forever, and I was dragged out of hiding. 

**Oboro:** It was during an unexpected fight that I first encountered Hinata and Lord Takumi… I fought alongside them to ensure that they weren’t hurt, and they were rather impressed with my skills using a naginata. In a surprising move, Lord Takumi reached out and asked that I become a retainer of his. 

**Oboro:** I was hesitant at first because of what happened to my parents, but… I accepted the offer, and I began to work for him. I never stopped preparing myself for revenge, though I found a home in the Hoshidan palace until that time came. It was nice, I must admit… For the first time in years, I felt at home. 

**Oboro:** That’s all there is to say about me thus far. I’m a rather simple girl, in case you haven’t already noticed… I don’t know what’s coming in the future, but I know for sure that I’m going to get my revenge against Nohr for what happened to my parents. I won’t let that criminal escape no matter how much time passes… That’s a promise. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worked on this while listening to Shrek music don't judge me
> 
> -Digital


	19. 19. Hana

**Hana:** I should talk about what happened to me in the past, huh…? Alright. I see no reason to hold back. You can call me Hana. I serve the Hoshidan royal family as a retainer and soldier. Specifically, I serve the youngest princess of the family, Sakura. I see no reason to hold back, so… I guess I'll just go on and get into it. 

**Hana:** I was born to a powerful samurai in service of King Sumeragi. My mother died when I was young, so I never got the chance to get to know her. She passed away due to illness, so I got used to only having my father to rely on. It was just the two of us for a while, but I didn't mind. We were both happy. 

**Hana:** However, that happiness would be short-lived. My father died in the line of duty, and I was left alone… Even if he was gone, I vowed to follow in his footsteps. It was the least I could do to honor his memory, and I wasn't going to forget what he had taught me. 

**Hana:** I came to be close with Sakura. We were friends almost as soon as we met, and we stayed close throughout our childhoods… I was there for her when her father passed away. It was tragic to see her so hurt, but… I did what I could in order to watch after her. She seemed to appreciate it, so… Who was I to judge? 

**Hana:** I wanted to follow in my father’s footsteps while protecting her from a young age. I didn't want her to lose anybody else, so I vowed to become stronger as soon as I was old enough to understand what was going on while on a battlefield. I started training to the best of my ability too. 

**Hana:** Of course, I wasn't exactly talented right off the bat… It takes time to get better with fighting, and I had to try as hard as possible once I set my sights on the goal. I decided to pick up a sword, the same weapon that my father had grown famous using as a samurai, and I got ready to learn how to fight. 

**Hana:** In the beginning, I was pretty clumsy, but Sakura was always there to heal me up when I got hurt. She was learning how to use a staff, so it was a perfect way for us both to refine our skills while still helping each other. If anything, those times only made us become better friends. 

**Hana:** When I finally had the strength to fight, I stayed by Sakura’s side no matter what. I was announced as her retainer, and I was happy to be able to serve her further after all that she had done for me. 

**Hana:** As I started working for Sakura, I did what I could to follow in the footsteps of my father. His ideals of remaining loyal even in the face of death stuck with me, and I vowed to follow them no matter what happened. I would do what I had to in order to protect my liege, even if I was faced with certain doom and devastation, because I saw that as the mark of a good retainer. I still do today. 

**Hana:** That's all there really is to say about me. Not much else has happened to me, and what did happen certainly wasn't particularly noteworthy… Oh well. We'll just have to see what happens next! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one in particular took so long to get out. I've been feeling kind of sick today, and it took me a while to gather the energy to get up and type this. Either way, it's here, and that's what matters most.


	20. 20. Subaki

**Subaki:** I was told by Lady Sakura that I should talk about myself… If she believes it would be for the best, then I suppose that I have no choice in the matter. First and foremost, I should go on and introduce myself. You may call me Subaki. I serve as a retainer to Princess Sakura of Hoshido. 

**Subaki:** I come from a high-ranking family in Hoshido. We had worked with the royal family for many generations, and I was the newest member of the line to take up the mantle of serving the royals of our nation. Since those in my family were known for riding pegasi into battle, I followed in their footsteps myself. 

**Subaki:** However, I was not able to start off as a retainer for Lady Sakura. In the very beginning, I was part of a squadron of pegasus knights working in the overall army of Hoshido. It was at this point that I met Lady Hinoka. She was training under the same methods that I was at the time. 

**Subaki:** We fought alongside each other for quite some time, and that was how I came to meet Lady Sakura. I became rather good friends with both of the princesses, though I must admit that I butt heads at first with Hana, Lady Sakura’s other retainer. She had been on the job for a while by the time that I appeared, and she was a bit protective. 

**Subaki:** One night, a large storm hit while Lady Sakura was out traveling in the woods near the capital of Hoshido. I was sent alongside Lady Hinoka to search for her, but it was clear that Lady Hinoka was too tired to press on after a long day of training. I went in to find Lady Sakura in her stead. 

**Subaki:** After I rescued her, the choice was rather clear-cut as far as who was set to become Lady Sakura’s other retainer. I was placed on the job once everyone figured out what happened that night. I must admit, I never expected to be sent to guard her after spending so much time alongside Lady Hinoka, but I suppose that life is full of surprises. 

**Subaki:** After I was assigned to serve Lady Sakura, Hana and I only continued to butt heads further. She wasn’t a fan of my perfectionism, but it’s simply the way that I have always been raised. My family has been serving Hoshido for as long as anyone can remember, and I refuse to slip up and do anything that could possibly stain the name of my line. You could call it perfectionism if you wished, but I prefer to think of it as being responsible and planning for the future. I wouldn’t want my children to suffer due to my mistakes, after all. Honor is incredibly important as I’m sure you know. 

**Subaki:** I believe that’s all there is to be said about me. Sorry to disappoint if you were hoping to hear more about me, but there isn’t much else that can be told at this point. I suppose that only time will be able to tell what comes next, and until the moment comes where my story grows longer, all we can do is wait. It gives me the chance to refine my strength further so that I can get even closer to perfection! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with that, we're a fifth of the way there! 
> 
> -Digital


	21. 21. Rinkah

**Rinkah:** I should go on and tell my story, huh? I don’t really know how much there is to tell or why I should bother, but I guess it wouldn’t hurt… Fine. I’ll do it. My name is Rinkah. I am the proud daughter of the Flame Tribe’s honorable chieftain leader, though I’m not exactly in my home nation at the moment.

**Rinkah:** I was born in the nation of Aulane. It’s a small territory that exists to the northeast of Hoshido. Much of the space is empty and consists of deserts, but there is one notable civilization there: the Flame Tribe village. The area is centered around the primary oasis there is in the desert. 

**Rinkah:** Members of the Flame Tribe are able to survive in areas of extreme heat without any issues, making Aulane the perfect home for us. The Flame Tribe even rules over the entire nation since no other can dare to settle there. In a way, I suppose that makes me royalty, not that I’ve ever thought of myself that way. 

**Rinkah:** Since my father was the leader of the Flame Tribe, I was set to inherit his position one day. However, I did not have to do that for many years. He was in good health and had been for a long time. Rather than have me, a warrior at heart, stay in the Flame Tribe village of Aulane, he sent me off. 

**Rinkah:** Aulane has been allies with Hoshido ever since breaking away from the larger nation. As a way of showing his support for Hoshido, my father sent me to serve the Hoshidan royal family as a representative of Aulane. I will admit that I was opposed to the idea, but it at least gave me somewhere to direct my weapon. 

**Rinkah:** At first, I was far from the best person to cooperate with, to put it simply. I had too much pride for my own good, but I eventually learned to temper it and use it to my advantage. My fiery spirit came to be an incredible weapon on the battlefield, and I found myself using it more often than you would think. 

**Rinkah:** Unlike other fighters serving the Hoshidan royal family, I was not assigned to serve a particular member of the family. Instead, I wound up drifting from person to person as I was needed. That life was probably best for me anyways, seeing as it gave me something to do more often than not. I don’t like being tied down, after all. 

**Rinkah:** I’ve been serving Hoshido for years now, and I believe that I’ve come to be respected among the people. No matter what may come in the future, I will stand by Hoshido, and by extension, Aulane. Such is the least that I can do for my people, even if I cannot see them at the moment. 

**Rinkah:** That should be all there is to know about me. If there are any other details worth noting, they haven’t happened yet, and you can’t exactly tell a story that hasn’t been written. I’ll see what comes next, but no matter what happens, I’ll face it in preparation for a battle that could exist right around the corner. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As of the time of this chapter being posted, Revelation has begun! Hell yeah, fellas! 
> 
> -Digital


	22. 22. Hayato

**Hayato:** I’ve been told to talk about myself… If others insist, then sure. I see no reason to keep anything secret. Besides, who wouldn’t want to hear about a magical prodigy such as myself? It’s only natural that you would want to understand the full scale of my skill as a diviner of the Wind Tribe. 

**Hayato:** My parents were known for their prowess as fighters within the Wind Tribe’s members. The Wind Tribe itself is part of Hoshido as far as geography is concerned, but it’s separate when it comes to government. A chief rules over the territory, and the leader of the Wind Tribe works with Hoshido from there. 

**Hayato:** My parents acted as powerful fighters working in service of Fuga, the leader of the Wind Tribe. However, they were defeated in battle and lost their lives, leaving me as an orphan. I was far too young to remember them, so I didn’t have much of an attachment to them when they passed. 

**Hayato:** Following their deaths, I was taken in by Fuga. He said that he owed my parents a great debt, so he decided to look after me. Because of that, he became the only guardian figure that I had ever known, and I was the closest thing to a son that he would ever have. It worked well for us both. 

**Hayato:** Most fighters in the Wind Tribe are known for their physical strength, but I was able to set myself apart from the crowd quickly thanks to my prowess with magic. From a young age, I found that I was best in the arcane arts, and I took advantage of that as soon as I knew how to cast spells. 

**Hayato:** Soon enough, I gained myself something of a reputation among the members of the Wind Tribe since I was so good with magic. Some called me a prodigy. What else would you say about someone who had come to be so incredible with magic from a young age? Not to brag, but… They were correct. 

**Hayato:** I didn’t exactly fit the mold of a regular fighter in the Wind Tribe, but it didn’t matter much to Fuga. He named me as his successor, and I began preparing to follow in his footsteps as the leader of the Wind Tribe. My magical abilities had many taking interest in my fighting from outside of the village, but I remained home always. After all, the people there were counting on me. 

**Hayato:** As the years passed by, I continued to train my magical abilities. What else could I do? I didn’t travel outside of the village much, but I don’t think it matters too much. After all, I improved, and that improvement is what matters most. 

**Hayato:** That’s all there is to my story for now, though I’m sure it will grow more expansive as time passes by. For the time being, I’m going to hone my skills for a potential future where I have to fight for the sake of my people. I’ll see what happens next one of these days, but until then, I’ll get better. I have to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's very late but here's the update
> 
> -Digital


	23. 23. Orochi

**Orochi:** Oh, you wish to learn more about me? Alright… If you really are curious about my history, then I’d be glad to indulge your wishes. You can call me Orochi. I’m a retainer in service of the crown of Hoshido. To be more specific, I act as a personal retainer for Lady Mikoto, the current queen. 

**Orochi:** My parents and I come from a long line of diviners. We can learn more about the future and past using techniques that date back to the days of the Dawn Dragon Akiri. Using our magical abilities, we can learn more about subjects that would be impossible to discover more about otherwise. 

**Orochi:** Unfortunately, accurate fortunes are not always what people want. Far too many clients of ours have grown hostile when we tell a less than favorable future, and it caused the reputation of my family to plummet into oblivion. It wasn’t our fault that they didn’t know how to face reality. 

**Orochi:** My parents told a fortune for a particularly violent client once, and it cost them their lives… They passed away after foreseeing a great tragedy for the client, and he lashed out. I was left behind as an orphan, and it seemed to me that life would never be happy or bright again. 

**Orochi:** That was when I stumbled upon Lady Mikoto. It was a chance encounter in the capital of Hoshido, but she seemed to care greatly for me immediately. I couldn’t say quite what the reason was, but the result is what matters most. She took me in as a retainer despite my youth, and I finally had a home once more. 

**Orochi:** Despite what happened to my parents, I continued looking into the future. This gift of the divine would not leave me alone no matter what I did, so I figured that I might as well use my talents for good. Lady Mikoto encouraged me to do such, and who was I to defy the wishes of my liege? 

**Orochi:** While I was growing up, I grew to be close with the other children my age. Kagero was the most notable of them. She was Lady Mikoto’s other retainer at the time, and she and I became the best of friends in the blink of an eye. We were inseparable before I knew it, and I wouldn’t want anything else for us. 

**Orochi:** Even after Kagero was tasked with serving Lord Ryoma, we remained friends, and I continued to hone my skills as a fortune teller. My visions grew darker as time went on, but I wasn’t going to let that get to me. Life is simply too bright to let a few turbulent clouds ruin it, even if they may foretell great disaster… 

**Orochi:** That’s all there really is to hear about me! Not even a diviner can say precisely what is coming in the future, so you’ll just have to stick around to see what comes next for me. My visions can’t quite reveal everything, so experience is the only way to discover the truth… Here’s hoping light awaits me in the future! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much I loved Orochi until I sat down to write this wow
> 
> -Digital


	24. 24. Kaden

**Kaden:** You want to hear about me, hm? I see… I would be happy to answer your questions. I don’t see any reasons to hold back, so I might as well get into it. First and foremost, the most important fact. You can call me Kaden. I’m the leader of the kitsune tribe located within Hoshidan territory. 

**Kaden:** Let’s start from the beginning. I was born in the kitsune hamlet of Hoshido. It’s a territory hidden from the rest of the world. We rule over ourselves much like the Wind Tribe, though there’s a difference between us and them. The Hoshidan royal family knows about them where we’re merely myth. 

**Kaden:** At one point, kitsune lived regular lives alongside the rest of the people of Hoshido, but this all changed when we kitsune were hunted to near extinction. We retreated from the main area of the country and started to live alone in our own hamlet away from those who would wish us harm. 

**Kaden:** These days, the people of Hoshido believe us to be just a legend. Many think that we went extinct years ago, but they couldn’t be more wrong. Regardless, them thinking that keeps us independent and ensures that trouble doesn’t come knocking on our door, so I’m not complaining. 

**Kaden:** My father acted as the leader of the kitsune tribe for many years. After he passed away due to old age, I was named as his successor. Of course, I haven’t exactly been prepared properly to take over as the leader of our people, so a few elders have taken over the job until I’m ready to tackle the job. 

**Kaden:** I found out that traveling was a hobby of mine after a while, and I began to explore the land of Hoshido. For the most part, I remained alone, not wanting to find myself in trouble along the way. However, I did meet a few people along the way who treated me with kindness, and I must say that I thank them for giving me hope in the world. 

**Kaden:** If I didn’t grow close to them, I know for sure that I would remain hostile towards humans as a whole. They have hurt my people, so can you blame me for being wary? Regardless, the point is that my ideals have changed, allowing me to travel with less worry of being hunted. 

**Kaden:** I’m planning on setting out for another journey soon, though I might wind up needing to come back home. Tensions between Hoshido and Nohr have grown higher as of late, and if Nohr decides to invade, I’ll need to return to the hamlet to make sure that my people are kept safe. 

**Kaden:** I think that’s all there is to know about me. What can I say? I’m a simple kitsune… Well, as simple as someone with a beautiful tail like me can be. All of that aside, I’ll just have to see what comes next. I don’t mind waiting at all. Until then, I’ll just continue wandering around as I have in the past. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent tonight doing a bunch of stuff for my anime fan dub, and I have to say that my hype is unreal. I can't wait at all for the first episode. You have no idea. 
> 
> -Digital


	25. 25. Reina

**Reina:** You want to hear my story, do you? Alright… I don’t think there’s a reason for me to hold out on you, so I’ll share everything that could be seen as intriguing. Ah, but I suppose I forgot to introduce myself. You may call me Reina. I am a retainer in service to Queen Mikoto of Hoshido.  It’s a pleasure to meet you. 

**Reina:** When I was young, I lived in a noble house of Hoshido. We were not tied heavily with the royal family, but I didn’t mind much. There was still more than I could have ever wanted in that house… At least, that was the case when it came to physical possessions… Emotional needs were a different beast. 

**Reina:** Despite my noble upbringing, I was fascinated with the idea of serving the royal family as a soldier for much of my life. Against the wishes of my parents, I trained and became as strong as possible with hopes of serving my country. They hated the idea and tried to sway me away from it, but I would not be torn from my ideals. 

**Reina:** In the end, I left them behind and decided to become a soldier. They sent messengers after me from time to time, but it didn’t turn out in their favor. I wasn’t changing my mind, and I refused to be the domestic woman they had been hoping for. They weren’t listening to me, so why would I listen to them? 

**Reina:** After I left my family, I joined the Hoshidan army as a kinshi knight. I had learned how to ride a kinshi as part of my noble training, so I figured I might as well put it to good use. I quickly grew better at fighting, though it was never enough for me to get noticed by the royal family themselves. 

**Reina:** I took a break from my duties at one point, traveling to Cheve for some time away from the battlefield… That was when King Sumeragi was killed by King Garon. I arrived at the scene afterwards, finding a young Lady Hinoka with Raijinto at the scene. She told me of what had happened, and we set out for Hoshido. 

**Reina:** I returned her to the royal family, telling them everything that I had learned while I was in Cheve. Lady Mikoto took over as the queen of the kingdom, and I expected to return to my regular duties as a typical soldier of Hoshido… But this was not the case, and my life changed for the better. 

**Reina:** Lady Mikoto observed my strength in battle after I rescued Lady Hinoka, and she had me promoted to be one of her personal retainers. I have been in her service ever since then, doing what I can in order to better the lives of my people. My parents have not contacted me in years, and I could not care less. 

**Reina:** That should be about it… Of course, I spared you details about each bloody battle. I’m not going to make you listen to all of those details. Instead, I’ll send you on your merry way. There’s little else to discuss here, after all, so I don’t see a reason to continue. Until we meet again then. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, we're a quarter of the way through this story! 
> 
> -Digital


	26. 26. Scarlet

**Scarlet:** You want to hear more about me… I don’t see any harm in that, I suppose. First and foremost, you can call me Scarlet. That’s the name that I’ve been going by for a long time, and… In all honesty, I don’t think I could ever see myself going back to the name I used before then. 

**Scarlet:** I was born as the daughter of the lord and lady of Cheve. The territory had been independent from Nohr for quite some time, but that didn’t keep King Garon from setting his sights on it. He claimed that he wanted to reclaim Cheve as part of Nohr once again, even if violence was necessary. 

**Scarlet:** Hans, one of his retainers, stormed Cheve and destroyed it. My parents were executed in the subsequent invasion, and I was widely presumed dead afterwards. However, I survived… My name had been Rory up to that point, but I began to go by Scarlet as a way of hiding my identity. 

**Scarlet:** Cheve was left as a shell of its former self when the Nohrian invasion ended. Even after the fighting had ended, Nohr occupied Cheve, doing everything possible to stomp out potential sources of rebellion. Executions were common, and it seemed as if hope itself had died out. 

**Scarlet:** Despite this, I did what I could to make things better. The Nohrians thought I was dead, and I was going to use that to my advantage. If nobody else had the courage to try and reclaim Cheve, then I was happy to lead my people to victory. After all, some still held onto the courage that Rory yet lived, and even if I abandoned that name, I wasn’t going to leave them behind. 

**Scarlet:** I worked from the shadows doing whatever others required of me. Even the smallest of tasks were important to me when it came to restoring Cheve to the way it once had been. My life was dangerous, but when you want change, the risk is worth it. Nobody ever found victory by staying safe and inside the box. 

**Scarlet:** Tensions rose between Nohr and Hoshido as the years went by, and while Cheve remained neutral since there was no one to make an official decision for the nation due to my parents being dead, I knew where our allegiances were. Everyone was sure of it. If Hoshido called upon us, we would do whatever they asked. 

**Scarlet:** Nohr’s grip on Cheve has been slipping in recent months. Perhaps King Garon thinks we’re ready to roll over and act as his pet… He’d be wrong. If he wants to let up, then we’re going to use this to lash out. He brought this upon himself, and he will feel the wrath of the Chevois people. 

**Scarlet:** That’s all there really is to know. I know what my future will hold: the reclaiming of Cheve. I made a promise to take it back many years ago, and I’m not going to betray my vows now. The rest of the future is a mystery, but I couldn’t care less. That one factor is what matters the most. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting the Nohrian side of things tomorrow oh yeah
> 
> -Digital


	27. 27. Xander

**Xander:** I am supposed to talk about myself, hm? Alright. You may call me Xander. I am the crown prince of the land of Nohr. My parents are King Garon and the former Queen Katerina. One day, I will inherit this kingdom as its ruler… Though that is the future, and today is about the past. 

**Xander:** My parents were happy for a short period when I was young. I’m afraid I don’t remember those days, as my mother passed away when I was less than two years old. My father fell deep into despair, concentrating all his attention on the oncoming war with Hoshido, turning to others as a way of lessening his grief. 

**Xander:** My father came to have a great many concubines, all of whom were hoping for a chance at the throne. I was set to inherit the throne as his one legitimate child, placing a target over my head from the start. Other mothers of my half-siblings longed to have a shot at the throne, and violence began to break out. 

**Xander:** I was used to the fighting from a young age, I must say. In order to stay alive, I would have to keep my distance. I learned to fight as well, doing what I had to in the name of staying safe. My fighting prowess grew over the years as more bodies continued to pile up during the fighting. 

**Xander:** It wasn’t uncommon for the ladies of the court to fight with one another to get a chance at the throne. Many concubines and children passed away over the many years, and very few were left behind. I didn’t escape unharmed, winding up scarred from various assassination attempts by my family members. 

**Xander:** After the fighting drew to a close, I was left with only three siblings: Camilla, Leo, and Elise. Their mothers had all perished in the fighting, leaving them to be raised by our father. However, he grew distant, focusing his efforts on the war, so I took it upon myself to ensure they were cared for. 

**Xander:** It was the four of us for a while until Corrin showed up… They had been taken in as part of our family and raised alone in the Northern Fortress. They were our sibling by adoption, so I was going to care for them as if I shared blood with them. The others decided to do the same, and our family grew once more. 

**Xander:** Many of my duties had me working in the palace, but I found time to be with Corrin at the Northern Fortress from time to time. I dropped by whenever I could to train them, treating them with the utmost respect to make their confinement as pleasant as possible. We grew closer over time, and the rest of our siblings took them into their hearts just as much as I did. Those times were lovely, and I still hold them dearly. 

**Xander:** It seems that I have come to the end of my tale… I can’t say what is coming next, but I can promise that I will hold my siblings close regardless of what the future brings. I have done so in the past, and such will continue well into the future until death tears me from this world once and for all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nohr time! 
> 
> -Digital


	28. 28. Camilla

**Camilla:** I have been asked to share the story of my life… I see no reason not to, though I must warn you in advance that this story is far from being a pretty one. However, you were likely aware of that when you came in, so I suppose I shouldn’t hold back. You may call me Camilla. I’m the oldest princess of Nohr. 

**Camilla:** I was born in the downward spiral my father went through following the death of his first wife. In an attempt to calm his grief, he turned to other women with hopes that they could console him. My mother was one such woman, though she was one of many… Far too many to count.

**Camilla:** Like many others living on the estate, my mother was hungry for power. She would do anything to see me on the throne since she would be able to pull the strings behind me. I dared not defy my mother, so I did as she asked me to. What else was I meant to do? She had me under her finger. 

**Camilla:** I… I greatly regret what I was forced to do during this period of my life. I was pressured into it, but… I still took many lives on behalf of my mother. All involved with that period of Nohrian history did the same. Everyone wanted a chance to live in the light, and if it took murder to get there, so be it. 

**Camilla:** I remained distant from most of the other children, but there was one that I couldn’t help but form a connection with… Azura. She and I became close in the months leading up to the death of her mother… Queen Arete, Azura’s mother… She was killed by my mother. It was a bloody, horrible crime… I could never forgive her for her actions, but that death in particular cut deep. 

**Camilla:** I saw the impact it had on Azura. She slowly grew worse, turning away from the world to drown in her own loneliness. My mother wanted her gone, and I was tasked with killing Azura… But I refused to do so. Instead, I sent Azura away from the estate. She ran away to a nearby vacation palace that the royal family used from time to time… I never saw her again, but I know deep down it was for the best. She would have been hurt or killed if she stayed… I know I did the right thing, though I must admit I miss her terribly. 

**Camilla:** Over the years, the web of connections broke down further. Eventually, I was one of four children left. It was me, Xander, Leo, and Elise… We were the only ones who remained. Without our mothers to force us to fight, we came to peace and grew closer, accepting one another as family. 

**Camilla:** Our family only grew with the arrival of Corrin. They lived in the Northern Fortress far from the rest of us, but I still made it my duty to visit them whenever I could. I wasn’t going to allow them to suffer the way I had. They lacked a motherly figure, so I did what I could to care for them as a true mother would. It was my own way of spitting on what my mother did to raise me, I suppose. It’s the one bit of petty revenge I was ever allowed. I don’t regret a second of it, and nothing could ever bring me to such. 

**Camilla:** Years have passed since Corrin’s arrival and the end of the fighting in the Nohrian court, and I’ve grown… Everyone has. Assassinations became commonplace, and we all became hardened, jaded by the horrors of the world… And yet, we still find a way to look to the future with hope. Perhaps that is all that is keeping us clinging for dear life. I am not sure, but it matters not… The future is filled with uncertainty, but I will face it regardless. I have done such in the past, and I won’t be giving up my resolve now. I’ve come too far to allow hopelessness to take me over now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, working on these has me really excited for the day I get onto support conversations. It'll be ages since I want to get through at least Revelation and Ancestors of Fate (the rest of the story content) before jumping into supports and miscellaneous moments, but entries like this one really get me hyped for supports. When I do get to supports, trust me when I say there will be no lack of content for you all to read. After all, there are going to be a total of 1,000 conversations, so there's going to be a lot to go through. We're in this one for the long haul, that's for sure. 
> 
> -Digital


	29. 29. Leo

**Leo:** I’ve been told to go over my past, so I suppose I must. I’m not one to mince words, so allow us to get started without a moment of hesitation. I’m Leo, the second prince of Nohr and fourth of us children. This was not always the case, but it is applicable now, and that’s what matters most. 

**Leo:** I was born in the aftermath of the death of Queen Katerina. She died of illness, and my father turned to countless concubines as a way of releasing his grief. My mother was one of these women, and I was born as a result, though you shouldn’t be mistaken. We never acted as a family. 

**Leo:** My father was distant, so I was raised by my mother. She was incredibly power hungry, always trying to take over the throne despite her distant ties to it. She used me as a pawn in her schemes, and I went along with it. I was a child, easily manipulated and naive to the ways of the world, so she used that against me. 

**Leo:** There were countless other children in my situation. The various concubines and children never seemed to give each other a rest, always getting at one another’s throats. Hearing of death became almost as common as learning about the weather, and I grew numb to it after a while. 

**Leo:** My mother was involved with the manipulation for quite some time, though she eventually passed away in the fighting. After her death, I came to terms with the reality of the situation: she was an abusive, manipulative pile of scum. She was the only person around to raise me, but this mattered little, and my love for her was replaced with hate. 

**Leo:** In the wake of the countless tragedies, Corrin was adopted into the family. They lived in the Northern Fortress far from the rest of us, but we still attempted to stop by… By ‘we’, I mean the children who survived. That would be me, Elise, Xander, and Camilla. The rest of our siblings were gone, and we took this chance to get to know another one head-on since we knew there was no place for spite in the relationship. 

**Leo:** Since I was only the second son, I had little claim to the throne, and I was not set to inherit any power in the kingdom. I focused my attention instead to developing my magical prowess, doing what I could to grow stronger. I wasn’t going to slack off just because I wasn’t in a position of indisputable power. 

**Leo:** Years have passed since I first resolved to grow stronger, and I have stayed true to my promise. I have done the best I can to move away from the past. What happened in my youth affects me minimally now, and I would like to keep it that way. The fewer unpleasant memories I have, the better. 

**Leo:** Alright, that’s enough of that. There’s not much else to say anyways, so I see no reason to continue talking. I’m certain that more of my story will become apparent in the time to come, but until then, I’ll wait and continue to hone my power. It’s what I must do for the sake of my kingdom, and I’m not going to let everyone down now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All this talk about the concubine wars from these past few entries of this story have made me think that I should put together an official timeline of all that one of these days since I think it would be pretty interesting
> 
> Can't wait to talk about all the suffering of the Nohrian kids in detail wow
> 
> -Digital


	30. 30. Elise

**Elise:** You really want to hear about me? Alright! I’ll tell you everything that I can about myself. It’s not exactly a cheerful story, but I’ll still do my best to make it as fun as possible to listen to. After all, life isn’t all doom and gloom! By the way, my name is Elise. I’m the youngest child of the Nohrian royal family. 

**Elise:** My mother was originally a maid working for the king of Nohr, but it didn’t stay that way for long. She wound up becoming one of his concubines, and that was how I was born. I came around near the end of the struggle period within the court of Nohr, so I don’t remember much of it. 

**Elise:** I do know that my mother often used me to try and gain more power in the court. She treated me like I was just a piece in her game. She cared more about my father than she did about me, so I was raised by other maids in the palace. I remember being excited to see my mother, but she never felt the same about me. 

**Elise:** My mother fell ill when I was young. That time of my life is a blur, but I do know for sure that she never wanted to see me when she was dying. She kept on crying out for my father, never wanting to talk to me about what was happening. I… I guess our relationship was always strained, but that was the breaking point. 

**Elise:** After she died, I was left alone… But not really. I had a few other siblings left who looked after me. Xander, Camilla, and Leo treated me really well, and Camilla acted like my mother since I never had one who cared about me. It was different, but I liked it way better than being with my own mother. 

**Elise:** Then Corrin came into our lives. They were sent to live at the Northern Fortress rather than spending time with the rest of us in the palace, but I still did what I could to reach out to them. After all, I wanted to be close to them like I was to the rest of our siblings. We’re a family, after all! 

**Elise:** Once, I snuck out of the palace into the capital of Nohr. When I was there, I met Effie for the first time. We became really good friends, but after I ran out that once, security was ramped up to keep me from getting out. I thought I would never see her again, but life seemed to have other plans! 

**Elise:** Effie turned up a few years later as a soldier. She had joined the Nohrian army with hopes of getting to see me again, and it worked. I immediately made her one of my retainers so that we could be close like we were when we were kids. We’ve become even closer since then, if it’s at all possible. 

**Elise:** I think that’s about all there is to say about my life. I hope you liked listening to it! Even if some of it is sad, I’m looking to the future with optimism. I’m not going to let the past get me down. I want to enjoy life, after all, and I can’t do that if I’m always worrying… Anyways, I’ll see you later when there’s more to talk about! Bye! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there's the last of the Nohrian siblings! We're 30% of the way through this story now, and it's looking like I'll have it finished either before or about the time that Revelation wraps up. I can't say for sure what I'll be doing after this finishes alongside Revelation, but hopefully we'll be going into Ancestors of Fate. We'll just have to see how the cookie crumbles, I suppose. 
> 
> -Digital


	31. 31. Peri

**Peri:** I was told by Lord Xander that I should talk about myself, so I guess I should go on and take care of that! I’m one of his retainers, in case you weren’t already aware. You can call me Peri! P for Pierce, E for Eviscerate, R for Rupture, and I for Injure! You know, in case you wanted details. 

**Peri:** I wasn't always Lord Xander’s retainer though. In the beginning, I lived in a noble house of Nohr. My parents were high-ranking officials who were pretty close to King Garon, and we were as happy as could be. I think those were the best times of my life, and I couldn’t have imagined anything different. 

**Peri:** But… That was all before my mom died. She was killed by a servant who became obsessed with her. When she tried to deflect their affections, they lashed out and killed her… I found her there. At first, I didn’t think she was dead. I figured it was just tomato juice, but… It wasn’t. 

**Peri:** My father didn’t like the fact that Mom died. He immediately had the servant executed for raising a hand to his wife… But there were still other servants everywhere! How could he relax when there were so many people who could hurt us everywhere? It wouldn’t do for him to let his guard down. 

**Peri:** If he wasn’t going to be defensive, then I was going to have to. I would do whatever I had to in order to keep myself safe. If anyone got too close, then they would pay for it. Maybe I went overboard a few times in trying to get everyone to back off, but I did what I had to in order to stay safe. 

**Peri:** Father grew distant after what happened with Mom. He and I talked less and less, and before I knew it, he decided that I should go and do other things. He sent me away from our estate, and I wound up as part of a fighting tournament for the nobles of Nohr not long afterwards. 

**Peri:** Even if I was one of the younger competitors, I wound up doing pretty well. In fact, I took third in the competition. Even if I didn’t win, it didn’t wind up mattering much. After all, third place was enough to get the attention of Lord Xander. He told me that he was impressed with my fighting style and wanted to work with me. 

**Peri:** I couldn’t exactly turn down an offer like that, so I decided to accept. I’ve been working with him ever since. I’m still pretty wary of the servants around the castle, but I’ve gotten a bit better about not lashing out right away. That’s all thanks to Lord Xander himself. I don’t know what I’d do without him. 

**Peri:** Alright. I think that gets everything out of the way. I’m not going to ramble on and on since I’ve been told that I tend to do that from time to time. Instead, I’ll just let you go and take care of whatever other business you have to take care of. I can’t wait for us to see each other again! Bye! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love those late night updates
> 
> -Digital


	32. 32. Laslow

**Laslow:** A lovely heart such as you wishes to hear more about me? I would love to tell you more if you put it like that. You can call me Laslow. I serve Lord Xander of Nohr as his retainer, though I believe the more fascinating part of my history is before that… Just don’t tell anyone, alright? It’s our little secret. 

**Laslow:** I don’t come from the continent of Pheuyura unlike most people here. In fact, I come from a distant time and place… My home is the land of Ylisse. However, it was soon wrapped in war, and I traveled through the flow of time to save it from an untimely catastrophe at the hands of a fallen god. 

**Laslow:** With the help of my comrades, I was able to save Ylisse, and I was sure that I was going to be able to settle down with that all said and done, but such was not the case. Instead, I heard the call of a distant land, and a man named Thalone approached me with an important question. 

**Laslow:** I answered his pleas alongside my close friends from Ylisse, Severa and Owain… Back then, my name was Inigo. It was the title I was given in the faraway country, though it hasn’t seen much use since my arrival. But I think I’m getting a bit ahead of myself, wouldn’t you say? 

**Laslow:** When we arrived on Pheuyura, we heard of Thalone’s plight. He wanted us to help him find his lost child, and we accepted such. There was a war on the horizon for Hoshido and Nohr, and we didn’t want the people of this land to suffer the way that those on Ylisse had, so we agreed to fight. 

**Laslow:** After many struggles in the land of Valla, we changed our identities to hide our tracks as heroes from a different land. I became Laslow, Severa went by the name Selena, and Owain transformed himself into Odin. We would be impossible to track since we had no history on Pheuyura.

**Laslow:** We found ourselves at a tournament for fighters living in Nohr. After we found victory, we were declared as retainers for the oldest three siblings of the Nohrian royal family. I was paired up with Lord Xander despite our vast differences in personality. Even if we’re nothing alike, it matters little, and we get along well. 

**Laslow:** It’s been a few years since I was first employed as his retainer, though I get the feeling that he still wonders about where I came from. Since I have no past to speak of, I suppose he’s a bit suspicious. I can’t blame him since I would feel the same in his shoes, so I’ve learned to live with it. 

**Laslow:** That should be everything… But I must stress again that this has to remain between the two of us, alright? I don’t want to imagine what would happen if the truth behind this came out, and I think it would be best if I didn’t have to find out. Thank you for understanding, my sweet soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty late since I wound up being rather busy today but hey it's done so that's all that matters
> 
> -Digital


	33. 33. Beruka

**Beruka:** I have been instructed to provide details on my past, so I will do as I was requested. I would prefer to keep this as concise as possible, so listen the first time to keep me from needing to repeat myself. My name is Beruka. I serve Lady Camilla as a retainer. I am also her personal assassin of sorts. 

**Beruka:** I remember little of my childhood, but I know that my parents cared little for me. I was tossed out by them after they grew sick of me, and I had to live on the streets. Survival was what I required above all else, and I would do whatever I had to in order to keep myself breathing and alive. 

**Beruka:** Committing crimes came easily to me, and I did so without a shred of remorse. I had to find a way to scrape by, even if it wound up hurting others along the way. Perhaps it was because I grew used to committing crimes that I was noticed… I was noticed by my adoptive father of sorts. 

**Beruka:** He was looking for someone to pass his skills onto, and I was as good an heir as any given I was already experienced in criminal affairs. He taught me how to be the best assassin possible, and I accepted everything he had to say without a scrap of regret. I wasn’t going to be abandoned once again. 

**Beruka:** He showed me no love, and he was much like my parents in that way. I was on thin ice the entire time I was with him, and I was fully aware of such. He saw me only as a person to pass his skills onto, and I was not going to speak out against him for fear of finding myself in danger. 

**Beruka:** After he was finished teaching me, I began to take jobs on my own. Someone requested that I kill my adopted father, and they were willing to offer a pretty penny for his life. I carried out the job as I would have with any other target. Personal feelings could not get in the way of my duties. 

**Beruka:** I have since received many other contracts, but my last one had me set to kill the oldest princess of the Nohrian royal family. I came close to carrying out my duty, but Lady Camilla stopped me. With her words, she was able to turn me away from killing her… And everything changed. 

**Beruka:** She offered to make me her retainer, and I followed her up on the offer. My faith has not wavered since she took me in, a first for me. She was the first person to show me genuine care, and there has not been a person as trustworthy as her. I highly doubt anyone will ever surpass her in such a manner. 

**Beruka:** That is all you need to know about me and my past. All secrets behind my previous contracts and employers are my business and my business only. Now that you have heard everything, please move along. I would prefer that you not stick around any longer than you have to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're a third of the way through this now wow
> 
> -Digital


	34. 34. Selena

**Selena:** Lady Camilla told me that I should talk about my history… Fine. Just promise that you aren’t going to tell anyone about this, alright? I would rather not wind up involved in some bad business because you heard the truth. You’ll stay quiet? Good… Name’s Selena… At least, that’s what you should call me. 

**Selena:** In truth, my name is Severa. I come from a faraway land that was forced into a horrible war because of a fallen god. Laslow and Owain come from the same place, though they went by Inigo and Owain when we were back there. A lot has changed since the days when we were last there. 

**Selena:** We received a request from a man named Thalone to come here. Pheuyura was nearing war at that point in time due to tensions between Hoshido and Nohr. I suppose that the idea of a war breaking out hit a bit too close to home for us after we had to live through hell, so we decided to stick around. 

**Selena:** Of course, we couldn’t have anyone trying to figure out more about us, so we changed our names to cover our tracks. Even if people knew where to look, they likely wouldn’t have found anything, but it wasn’t a risk that we wanted to take. We became people of Pheuyura rather than inhabitants of Ylisse. 

**Selena:** After we got here and settled down with our new names, we were given a mission. We were to find Thalone’s lost child who he fell out of touch with years beforehand. We agreed to it and set our sights on Nohr where they were located. We would have to find a way to get in with everyone else, so we devised a plan. 

**Selena:** The three of us and another one of Thalone’s agents, Lilith, were going to become retainers working for the Nohrian royal family. Surprisingly, it wasn’t all that hard for us to fall into routine with the rest of the retainers that were already there. We wound up fighting for the royal family in no time. 

**Selena:** We all wound up serving different members of the royal family, and I was placed as a retainer for Lady Camilla. She took me in without asking about my past, saying that she understood a need to hide where you came from and not look back. Oddly enough, I’ve found her company comforting over the years. 

**Selena:** However, we haven’t had the chance to communicate all that much with Thalone since we came to work in Nohr… He’s changed. Degenerated, I suppose. The simplest way to put it is that he’s losing his mind… We’ve been avoiding him while still trying to fulfill our duties to our lords as of late. 

**Selena:** Alright, that should be it. Remember that you aren’t allowed to tell anyone about this. If you do, I will find out, and things will not end well for you… I’m glad we understand each other. And remember, if anyone asks, my name is most certainly Selena. That will never not be true here, got it? Okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this entry in less than ten minutes that has to be a new record
> 
> -Digital


	35. 35. Odin

**Odin:** Greetings, traveler from afar! You wish to hear more about me? Of course I will answer your pleas! However, I must ask in advance that you keep from saying too much to others. This is to remain between the two of us, you understand? You do? Perfect! In that case, let us get started! 

**Odin:** My name is Odin Dark! ...Or at least, that’s what everyone believes it to be. In truth, I go by the name of Owain. It was given to me by my mother in a faraway time… She passed away when I was young, prompting me and all others like me to travel through the sands of time to change fate. 

**Odin:** We averted a war, and we believed that the time for peace had come at last… However, this was not to be. We received a call from another world… This one, as a matter of fact. A man named Thalone required our help, and, perhaps out of morbid curiosity, we decided to hear him out. 

**Odin:** He wanted to learn more about his child who had been lost many years before. We agreed to help him, seeing that this land was on the brink of war. We didn’t want any to fall into fear and chaos as we once had, so we did what we had to in order to prevent such from happening. 

**Odin:** I became Odin. Inigo became Laslow, and Severa became Selena. We were going to keep this land no matter what, and that was a promise. We did our best to become retainers to the Nohrian royal family with hopes of finding the lost child as soon as possible, and we succeeded. 

**Odin:** Since we arrived here, I have become a retainer working in the service of Lord Leo, the second prince of Nohr. He didn’t exactly get along with me in the beginning, but I like to believe that we have grown closer since those times. Perhaps I have grown on him in the years we have been together. 

**Odin:** We have lost contact with Thalone since taking up work here, I am sad to say. Much has happened, and we no longer believe it is safe to contact him… He has grown unstable, and we do not think that delivering his child to him would be the best course of action. Oh, well. I am sure destiny has decided this for a good reason. 

**Odin:** That should be all you need to hear of me, distant traveler! You must ensure that you keep this information from getting out, though… Oh, you will? I am delighted to hear such! If anything happens in the future that changes my history, you will certainly be the first to hear of the details! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did this after a long day of interacting with people oh boy
> 
> -Digital


	36. 36. Niles

**Niles:** You want to learn more about me, do you now? I can’t say for sure if this is the best idea or not, but I suppose that you knew what you were walking into whenever you came to me for more information. Just be warned that this is far from a pretty story. Welcome to Niles’ dark storytime, brave one. 

**Niles:** I was born into the streets of Nohr. Poverty ran rampant, and countless people were dying of hunger or illness. There was only one option to survive: to put yourself first. Perhaps my father figured this out early… He left me and my mother to try and get by on his own when he realized we wouldn’t be living as a group. 

**Niles:** He wasn’t the only one who came to this conclusion though. In fact, my mother figured it out as well. She wound up abandoning me when the time came for her to decide that she had to put herself above all else, and I was left alone. Crime was my only option to live, and I fully embraced it. 

**Niles:** I fell in with a gang of thieves from a young age. I knew that there was no way I would be scraping by alone. After all, when I tried to survive on my own, I was attacked and wound up losing my eye. This eyepatch covers a monstrosity born from another lashing out at me years ago. I suggest not looking at it too closely for your own sanity. 

**Niles:** We were involved with many heists, all for the sake of getting by… At least, that’s how it was at first. We needed food, so we stole it… In the beginning, that is. Greed piled up, and soon enough, inconsequential objects became our targets. Anything to gain more money and find a way to live to see another day. 

**Niles:** Everything only got more intense as I got older. I knew the way of the world, and even if I had to do disgusting things to continue to live, it was fine so long as I was able to survive. You never understand true desperation until crime is your only option if you wish to continue drawing breath. 

**Niles:** My final heist brought me to the Nohrian palace. We were found out, and since everyone wanted to fend for themselves, I was left as a scapegoat. I figured it was over for me, but that was when I was found by Lord Leo. He decided my life was worth saving, and he made me his retainer. 

**Niles:** I never expected that, but things have changed for the better in my life since then. I’m still the same person I was when I lived on the streets, but I’ve evolved greatly since those days. Perhaps this is a better version of the same old Niles. I’m not sure. That’s not for me to decide, now, is it? 

**Niles:** Those are all the details I can possibly give out without going into the small facts of my life of crime. I doubt you want to hear about all of that anyways, hm? Now, run along. You’ve heard my story, and I don’t want to keep you for any longer. I’ve got some business to take care of anyways. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm falling into a really good routine where I can finish these way faster than before damn I'm impressed with myself
> 
> -Digital


	37. 37. Arthur

**Arthur:** You wish to learn more about me, eh? How could I refuse such a kind request from a lovely traveler such as yourself? I’d be happy to tell you everything! First off, you may call me Arthur. I serve as a retainer to Lady Elise, the youngest princess of Nohr, in the name of almighty justice! 

**Arthur:** I was not her retainer from the start though. Back in the days of my youth, I lived as a commoner in the capital of Nohr. Things were rough back then, but I still attempted to stay as optimistic as possible. The world was filled with tragedy between war and poverty, but I was hopeful for the future. 

**Arthur:** This was in part because of what my parents taught me from a young age. They told me that I had to fight in the name of the justice I believed in. For me, justice was a future, and I was intent on reaching what was coming with a smile on my face. I took their words to heart and held them dearly. 

**Arthur:** Over the years, our lives only got worse, as much as I hate to say it. My parents slowly lost their grips on our lives. We lost money, and we wound up suffering in poverty, just barely managing to keep away from being booted onto the streets. As much as I hate to say it, we were lucky in that way. 

**Arthur:** I wanted to do whatever I had to in order to provide my parents with what they needed. They deserved better than to suffer at the bottom of the class pyramid with so little money, so I did the only thing I knew how to. I followed my sense of justice and joined the military to fight for my country’s future! 

**Arthur:** When I was paid, I sent some of the money back to my parents. They were still suffering even if I wasn’t there to see them in our old, rundown home. It wasn’t the life I expected for myself, but I was still going to press on for the sake of everyone who was counting on me. 

**Arthur:** After fighting in the army for a few years, I found myself face-to-face with Lady Elise. She said that she was rather impressed with me, my fighting, and my sense of justice. She decided to make me her retainer. I was as surprised as I was pleased with this outcome, and I have been with her ever since. 

**Arthur:** My parents’ lives have really looked up since then. They’ve got more than enough money to get by now, and I couldn’t be happier. I’m incredibly happy with Lady Elise as well. She’s a kind young woman, and she certainly fits into my sense of justice seamlessly. I’m incredibly glad we met. 

**Arthur:** That would be the end of my story. I don’t know what the future holds, but I’ll continue to fight for it with my sense of justice! There are still many people counting on me, and I won’t be the one to let them down after all these years. I hope you continue to look to the future for the sake of your own ideals just as I have! Farewell for now, traveler! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update that's coming out at a reasonable time (see: before midnight)??? Wow that's wacky
> 
> -Digital


	38. 38. Effie

**Effie:** I’ve been told to talk about myself, so I suppose I’ll just have to do that… Who am I to ignore the orders of Elise? Oh, yeah… I should introduce myself first. I’m Effie. I’m a knight working in the service of the Nohrian royal family. Most specifically, I’m a retainer working for the youngest princess. 

**Effie:** I didn’t always have a place in the army though. Children aren’t born to be soldiers, after all. I grew up on the streets of Nohr. My parents were incredibly poor, and we didn’t have all that much money to support ourselves with. Tragic, huh? I got used to scrounging what little we had together in order to get by though, so I guess it could have been worse. 

**Effie:** Back in those days, I always tried to hold myself over until my next meal. I guess you could say I became a bit obsessed with food as a result. When you need to eat it to survive but don’t have free access to it, what else would you expect to happen? It’s how most children would feel in that situation, I feel. 

**Effie:** My parents continued working to try and support us, but I could tell that they were needing help the older I got. I couldn’t just ignore their need for assistance, so I did what I could in order to help them out. I took on small jobs, but I could tell that simply wasn’t going to cut it forever… 

**Effie:** That was when I met Elise. She snuck out of the Nohrian palace and onto the streets of the capital. We became pretty fast friends, even if we were only together for a few hours. She wound up being dragged back to the castle, but the effect was the same. We had become best friends. 

**Effie:** Knowing that she was the princess made it perfectly obvious to me as to what I had to do next. I started working to become a soldier. If I could serve her, I would be able to get money for my family while still spending time with her. I got to work, and I began training like nobody’s business. 

**Effie:** Eventually, I managed to find a place within the army, but I didn’t stop there. I kept pushing until I was able to meet Elise herself once again. When she realized who I was, she immediately made her retainer, and I was happy to accept. I had found my best friend again after all that time. 

**Effie:** With this new promotion came more money for me to send back home to my family. I knew that they needed it, so I was happy to provide them with what they needed. I’ve been happy as can be ever since coming here. Funny how violence and unrest led to the best position I’ve ever been in, huh? 

**Effie:** I think that’s all you really need to know… I have some training to get to now anyways, and I can’t hold off just because you wanted to talk to me. I’m sure my story will change more in the future, but until then, this is all you need to know. Maybe we’ll meet again one day… Only time will tell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this fast
> 
> -Digital


	39. 39. Nyx

**Nyx:** You wish to learn more about me…? I would not advise digging deeper, but if you truly want to hear of my past… Alright. I shall tell you what I can, though you had best keep quiet if you want me to trust you. You may call me Nyx. It is the name I have been using for many years now. 

**Nyx:** It was not always the title I used though… In the beginning, my name was Nyala. I was a child born of the ruling family for Nestra. I had two brothers, Augustus and Ianne, who were older and younger than me respectively. This was many years ago… Lifetimes, in fact, if you can believe it. 

**Nyx:** I was… A fool. I wanted to learn more about dark magic, but I didn’t go about it properly. I lost control when I finally had the power I wished for at my fingertips. It was unleashed violently, hurting countless people who were unable to defend themselves. It was a massacre, and it was all my fault. 

**Nyx:** Our parents were among the dead, I’m afraid. Augustus took over Nestra in their stead, but Ianne… He was not quite as quick to move on. After I ran away, he grew to hate me, developing a penchant for black magic just as I had. He was intent on getting his revenge against me. 

**Nyx:** After I left, I changed my name and turned away from the rest of the world, unable to face what I had done. Nyala became Nyx, and it was for the best as far as I was concerned. I deserved death, but I was not granted such. The black magic I had used slowed my aging process, leaving me stuck as a youthful fool for the rest of my life. 

**Nyx:** Ianne disappeared when he wanted to learn more about me. He was driven mad in his pursuit of magic, but he never found me. I have been alone for years ever since then. I am older than anyone would guess based on my appearance, to say the least… Even after Augustus died of old age, I remained the same in physicality. 

**Nyx:** As far as I can tell, Ianne has not been seen in years. Perhaps he is still searching for me to exact his revenge for what I did. He is justified in doing so, and I cannot blame him for being upset… However, I will remain alone until something of that nature happens. I don’t deserve the kindness of others. 

**Nyx:** I have been searching for magical solutions that would allow for my curse to be reversed, but nothing has been discovered as of yet. I have to wonder if there is even a power out there that can cure me. I wish I could return to normal to allow my body to decay in the future, but… That’s not looking plausible. 

**Nyx:** That is all you need to hear of me. I would prefer it if you kept your distance from me. I’m sure you understand given the horrors I have just spoken of… Now, forget that we ever spoke. Wipe me from your memory. I do not deserve to linger in the mind of anyone who I have come across. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even if it's a while off, this entry has me sort of excited for Iago's chapter further down the road since it helps all the pieces to come together for this one. Alternatively, Conquest explains it. Oh, well. 
> 
> -Digital


	40. 40. Charlotte

**Charlotte:** You wish to learn more about me? Oh, alright… I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to tell you about my past. You know, if you’re really that curious about little old me… You can call me Charlotte, by the way. I work as a guard for the country of Nohr, and I’m currently stationed near the border. 

**Charlotte:** My parents were incredibly poor as I was growing up. It had always been that way for us. They worked hard to receive next to no money, and I was forced to start working from a young age to support them. Windmire was not a friendly place for the poor, but I wasn’t going to give up. 

**Charlotte:** I worked as a seamstress for quite some time, though it really wasn’t cutting it for me. There simply wasn’t enough pay in it for me to support my family, so I started to aim higher… I’m talking about being a soldier. When I had the chance, I switched occupations entirely. 

**Charlotte:** After I became a soldier, I came to work as a member of the Royal Guard. There was more than enough pay for me to live comfortably while still sending money back to my parents so that they could get by. In other words, it was the perfect life… Aside from one significant issue. 

**Charlotte:** I’m… I’m not exactly a pleasant, perfect woman as some would expect from me. Appearances can be deceiving, you see. I held in my attitude to try and gain the favor of those around me, but it had the opposite effect. People began to believe I was weak because of my kindness. 

**Charlotte:** That’s how I got demoted to a border guard. That day was one of the most disappointing in my life. I haven’t been able to send as much money back to my parents since then, and my quality of life has fallen as well, though I suppose that just comes with the territory. Absolutely ridiculous! 

**Charlotte:** I’ve been trying to get back to the place I was in before, but that’s much easier said than done. After all, if I show this side of myself to others, they think I’m too weak. If I show my true self, they find me to be strange and refuse to associate with me. It’s like I can never make anyone happy.

**Charlotte:** But I’m not going to give up that easily! My parents are still counting on me, and I’m not going to let them down after coming this far. Soon enough, I’ll have more than enough coin for all of us to live happily… It’s just a matter of time. All I need to do is press on for just a while longer… 

**Charlotte:** That’s all there is to know about me, though I really wish this story had a happier ending already. Just don’t tell anyone about my whole two-sided personality, alright? I don’t want them to get suspicious of my behavior or anything. That will only complicate things. ...I’m glad we understand each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're 40% of the way through now can I get a hell yeah
> 
> -Digital


	41. 41. Benny

**Benny:** So, you want to know more about me…? I see. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for me to talk about myself, even if I don’t think there’s all that much interesting to my story, though I doubt that matters much to you if you’re so curious. You can call me Benny. I’m a border guard for the kingdom of Nohr. 

**Benny:** In Nohr, food was always scarce. Crops were starting to grow less and less each year. I came from a farming village, and as I got older, I witnessed things fall apart as there was less to harvest with each passing autumn. We got less money, and that was the start of our unfortunate downfall. 

**Benny:** Since we didn’t have enough money or food to get by properly, we needed other ways of gathering what we needed. For the sake of my parents and village, I set out to join the army. From the start, I was stationed as a border guard looking after the edges of my country in case of any violence. 

**Benny:** I suppose the reason that I was placed there was because of my appearance. Maybe the idea was that everyone would be too scared to approach the border as soon as they caught sight of me. I’m not as scary as I look, but the people I encounter in combat aren’t aware of that fact. 

**Benny:** The pay as a border guard wasn’t as high as I would have hoped, but it did something to aid the people from my village back home, and that was what I cared about most. I wouldn’t say I enjoyed the job particularly, but in Nohr… In Nohr you learn to do whatever you have to in order to survive. 

**Benny:** After a few years, I met someone new who was stationed near me. Charlotte was her name. We immediately came to be friends since appearances are deceiving for us both. People often find me to be terrifying based on my face while others underestimate her thanks to her demeanor. 

**Benny:** We grew closer over the years because of this, and she became the primary person that I relied on as I was the same for her. We both knew what it was like to experience poverty since we joined the army for the same reasons. Despite our seemingly large differences, we were rather similar. 

**Benny:** It’s been some time since Charlotte first joined me as a border guard, and we’re both still pressing on. Life hasn’t been easy for us as of late given the tensions with Hoshido rising, but we’re still fighting for the sake of those we care about, and I doubt we’ll give up anytime soon. 

**Benny:** That’s all there is to know about me… Oh, and do me a favor… Don’t tell anyone I said that Charlotte hides her true self. She hates to show people that side of herself… Thank you. I should get back to my work, and I assume that you have other things to take care of too… Have a nice day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love being able to type fast
> 
> -Digital


	42. 42. Keaton

**Keaton:** You want to hear more details about my life, huh? I don’t know why you want to dig that deep, but I guess there’s no point in holding back. After all, it isn’t as if there’s anything for me to hide. I suppose I’ll just go on and get right into it. You can call me Keaton. I’m the future leader of the wolfskin. 

**Keaton:** We wolfskin live atop a mountain in Nohr. Unlike most other subareas of Nohr, we do not follow the rule of the king. That’s because our existence became little more than legend many generations ago. We were self-sustaining enough to not leave our home, so we didn’t bother.

**Keaton:** Besides, the Nohrians betrayed us many years ago. Far too many of them used us for the sake of our fur or as some rare hunting oddity. We hated that as any person would, so we cut ourselves off from the world. It didn’t change our way of life too much, and we’ve been that way ever since. 

**Keaton:** My family has been in charge on the mountain for as long as anyone can remember. It’s not quite the same as being a king or queen simply because our tribe is built on the idea of respect for each other. We all believe in one another and think we are on equal ground unlike the rules of a monarchy. 

**Keaton:** It’s because of this idea of respect that my family has been in charge for so long. Everyone has come to respect us over the years, and the thought of that trust breaking is rather distant and seemingly impossible to many people from our village. I couldn’t imagine that sense of respect shattering either, in all honesty. 

**Keaton:** Even if we’ve been distant from the people of Nohr for quite some time, there are a few instances where people need to set out to gather extra supplies. Sometimes, life throws us a curveball, and the best way to remedy it is to sneak into Nohr and find what we need. It’s not often given how sustainable we are on our own, but it most certainly happens every once in a while. 

**Keaton:** One of these days, I’ll probably wind up having to do something of that nature. I’m not going to let anybody get to me when I do leave though. After all, I have people to come back to, and I don’t think they would be particularly happy if I disappeared. They’re all counting on me, you know. 

**Keaton:** The future is mostly a mystery to me, but I can say for sure that I’ll likely be taking over the wolfskin tribe unless something radical happens. I’m happy with the idea since it gives me a chance to pay back the people who I grew up with all my life. It’s a simple existence, but there can be joy in the simplicity from time to time. 

**Keaton:** That’s all you need to know about me. I have other duties to return to right now, and I’m sure that you’re just the same. Try not to get into too much trouble, alright? Oh, and keep us wolfskin a secret. I don’t want the wrong people snooping around if we can avoid it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but it's super hard for me to type today I can't focus
> 
> -Digital


	43. 43. Gunter

**Gunter:** I don’t understand why you wish to learn more about my history, but I suppose that taking such a step is ultimately harmless. You may call me Gunter. I work as a retainer of sorts for Lord Corrin of Nohr. My home is the Northern Fortress where they have lived for many years since coming to this country. 

**Gunter:** My exploits in the Nohrian army began before the poverty and starvation hit the country. I joined as a knight, hoping to make money to sustain myself. It worked out well, and I quickly began to rise through the ranks of the army on my own. Everyone grew to respect me as the years passed by. 

**Gunter:** For many years, I was happy with living a simple life as simply a soldier. I fought for my country and did what I believed was right. King Garon was already in charge back in those days, and he was known for being a right and just king loved by the people who lived under his rule. He was seen as a perfect monarch. 

**Gunter:** But that all began to fall apart… Following the death of his first wife, he began to change. He was bloodthirsty and hollow, a shell of his former self. Slowly, trust in him began to diminish as the people realized that he was no longer the idol they had looked up to for so many years. 

**Gunter:** That was what prompted me to leave the service of the army. I settled down with a family of my own as poverty and hunger began to spread across the country. The once powerful and revered Nohr was left feeling empty just as what happened with the king. Things were changing, and not for the better. 

**Gunter:** The money that I had earned as a soldier was no longer enough to keep my family afloat. As tragic as it was, I was forced back into the service of the Nohrian army, though this time, things were different… I was approached by King Garon himself. He wanted a favor from me. 

**Gunter:** To be more specific, he wanted me to train his newest child, Lord Corrin. I accepted to be their combat instructor on behalf of the king, and I got to work with the newest addition to the royal family. I moved into the Northern Fortress and started to train them to become a fighter on par with their siblings. 

**Gunter:** A few years have passed since then, and I must admit that I long for the Nohr of the past. Much has changed since I was first in the service of my country, and I wish that things could return to the way they were before the king’s fall from grace. Things would be different if we were still in those ages… 

**Gunter:** Pardon my rambling. That’s all you need to know about me. I’m not sure what the future holds, but I pray it involves this country returning to the greatness that I came to expect from it in my youth. The chances of such are slim, but an old man is allowed to dream every once in a while. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a lot of typing relatively early in the day this is so weird for me wow
> 
> -Digital


	44. 44. Flora

**Flora:** You are here to ask for more information about me, aren’t you? I understand… My name is Flora. I currently serve as a maid in the Northern Fortress of Nohr, though I was actually born in the Ice Tribe territory. I am also one of a set of twins, and my younger sister is known as Felicia. 

**Flora:** Felicia and I lived in the Ice Tribe village for many years of our lives. Those were the happiest times of my life, even if they were long ago now. Our people were rebelling against King Garon, hoping to find true independence from his rule, but he refused to waver, and… That changed everything. 

**Flora:** As a way of keeping the Ice Tribe from lashing out, Felicia and I were kidnapped. Since our father was the leader of the tribe, we were the perfect political prisoners to be used against him and the rest of our people. The rebellion calmed down, but it was clear that there was still tension present. 

**Flora:** Following our abduction, Felicia and I were immediately sent off to work at the Northern Fortress. We acted as maids there, and that was where we met our liege… Lord Corrin. They had been taken into the Nohrian royal family, but they were kept isolated from the rest of their relatives. 

**Flora:** I was able to realize what was happening with Felicia and I over the years, but she never seemed to pick up on the real reason that we were in Nohr as servants. After much deliberation, I decided not to tell her the truth. She seemed happy there, and I didn’t want to send her into rage unnecessarily. 

**Flora:** Years passed, but the tension between Nohr and the Ice Tribe only grew worse. Perhaps our kidnapping didn’t do as fine of a job in calming the tensions as King Garon was hoping. I could tell that the pressure was going to cause everything to break. It was only a matter of time before fighting broke out. 

**Flora:** However, I continued to carry out my duties as a maid. While Felicia grew closer with the others in the Northern Fortress, I tried to keep my distance… Though there was one person who managed to enter my heart. Jakob, our coworker, wound up being the primary person that I bonded with. 

**Flora:** We have been at the Northern Fortress for quite some time now, and I imagine that things will only grow worse with the Ice Tribe as the years go by. As soon as we can find a way to escape the reach of King Garon, there will be a rebellion, and when that happens… I will stand by my people any way that I can. 

**Flora:** I suppose I rambled on a bit… Forgive me for my ranting. I’m not sure what the future will hold, but I pray that it has us returning to the Ice Tribe. I am set to be the leader of the territory after my father, and I’m not going to let the kidnapping get in the way of that. With all of that said, I believe I am finished. Have a nice day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For like the millionth time I'm talking about Digimon in an author's note but this time I'm thinking about how much the 2020 remix of Ashita wa Atashi no Kaze ga Fuku slaps like holy crap it's so good aaaaa
> 
> -Digital


	45. 45. Yukimura

**Yukimura:** You wish to know more about me, hm? I suppose there’s no harm in sharing details of that nature… In that case, I’d be happy to get started now. My name is Yukimura. I work as a strategist in the Hoshidan palace. To be specific, I find my place at the side of the current queen, Lady Mikoto. 

**Yukimura:** I have served the Hoshidan royal family my whole life thanks to my lineage having always been loyal to the nation. I couldn’t imagine life being another way, in all honesty… Though I must admit that I was not always the same strategist that I have come to be known as today. 

**Yukimura:** When I was young, I was bold and brash to an unhealthy degree. I was reckless, always doing whatever I thought was necessary to find victory no matter how risky or harmful it was. I believed that triumphing over your foe was what mattered most, that there was no dimension to the battlefield. 

**Yukimura:** My views were changed completely by the former king… He spoke to me about how foolish I was being, and while his words were harsh, they rang true. I began to change thanks to him, and ever since then, I have done whatever I can to change and truly understand what it means to calculate tactics. 

**Yukimura:** I was heartbroken when the king passed away in Cheve… That was a terrifying night for all people of Hoshido, shaking the people of my nation to their very cores. Even if I knew more about strategy then, I still must say that I grew… Stricter after that night due to the death of the king. 

**Yukimura:** Over the years, I worked hard to assist Lady Mikoto as she assumed the duties of a queen. She never could have anticipated being forced to rule on her own in a country that she did not even originate in, so I did what I could to assist her in the shift. It wasn’t easy, but she powered through it. 

**Yukimura:** One thing that I could not change was her deep depression following the kidnapping of her child. I decided to do what I could to aid her… I sent many spies into Nohr to hopefully reclaim her child, but it was never successful. I realized that Lord Corrin wouldn’t be returning to us, so I went for the next best thing. 

**Yukimura:** I hired the rogue known as Shura to take one Lady Azura from Nohr. I had intended to use her as a way to trade with King Garon for Lord Corrin, but it did not work out that way… Regardless, we were able to accept Lady Azura into the royal family, so it was not a total loss. Still, I could tell that Lady Mikoto’s heart ached for her child of blood, so I made a promise to her and myself that Lord Corrin would return to us one day somehow. 

**Yukimura:** That is all you need to hear of my story. There is little else that could possibly be of note to you. I’m not sure as to what will be coming next, but… I can say conclusively that I will serve my lady and her family as I have done my whole life. That is one thing that will never change no matter what happens. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me like eight minutes to type out and post oh my I think I have a problem
> 
> -Digital


	46. 46. Izana

**Izana:** You wish to learn more about me, do you, now? I suppose there is no reason for me to hold back. After all, it’s not as if I have anything to hide from kind people such as yourself. I am known as Izana, likely because this is my name. I am the archduke of the land of Izumo of Pheuyura. 

**Izana:** Izumo is a former state of Hoshido, though we branched off generations ago when we were granted independence. Ever since then, my family has been in charge of the kingdom, and times have been peaceful here. Izumo has been neutral ever since it was originally founded, after all. 

**Izana:** There’s another important fact about my family though. We’ve always been closely-connected with the gods of Pheuyura. Even after they passed away, we’ve been able to contact them through our divination abilities. I know Akiri and Yugare better than anyone else on the continent. 

**Izana:** I grew up learning how to contact them since it would be important that I knew how to do something that important when I got older. My parents were happy to teach me, and when they believed I was ready, they allowed me to take over the kingdom, and I’ve been the archduke ever since. 

**Izana:** I’ve done a great job at keeping Izumo out of conflict. There’s no reason for us to fight since all the people of the nation prefer to stay out of battle. We do have an army, but it’s mostly for show rather than actually using. We use it to threaten people to stay back even if we don’t ever actually fight. 

**Izana:** Izumo has been neutral in all other conflicts for ages. In fact, since it was founded, it has not fought a single war. Perhaps this is because the country is known for its healers. We are lovers rather than fighters. However, if we’re close with any nation that does fight, it would be Hoshido. 

**Izana:** I’m hoping that we will never be forced into battle, but if something of that nature does wind up happening, Izumo will undoubtedly go with Hoshido. Of course, neutrality is always the best option, but… Oh, you get what I’m saying. There’s no reason to continue thinking of it now though. 

**Izana:** Unfortunately, tensions between Hoshido and Nohr have been rising as of late… I’m going to do what I can to keep Izumo out of the fighting. It wouldn’t do if people were sent off to fight and got hurt along the way, you know? We’ll only engage in combat as a last resort if there are no other options. 

**Izana:** That’s all there really is to know. I hope you weren’t too disappointed with the lack of drama in my story, but sometimes, that’s for the best. It keeps things from growing too stressful. Anyways, I have to go and speak with my people, so this is where I’m going to leave you. Stay out of trouble! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy my stomach does not feel great time to go lay down
> 
> -Digital


	47. 47. Fuga

**Fuga:** You have taken interest in hearing the details of my past, it seems… I see no reason to not share the truth of my history, and if you are truly intrigued by me, then I am sure you will listen closely. With that said, you may call me Fuga. I act as the current leader of the Wind Tribe territory located within Hoshido. 

**Fuga:** My family has been in a leadership role of the Wind Tribe for as long as anyone can remember. We hold tight connections with the royal family of Hoshido, and we cooperate with them rather frequently. Others within the community trust us deeply, meaning we are perfect to lead the group. 

**Fuga:** I came to be rather close friends with Sumeragi during his rule. We collaborated rather frequently when it came to ruling over our respective territories, and we came to be trusted confidants for one another as the years passed by. We were practically attached at the hips at some points. 

**Fuga:** He was there for me emotionally when tragedy struck my village. Two of my close companions were killed, leaving their son as an orphan. It didn’t take me long to decide on what I had to do next, and I adopted Hayato, their child, and treated him as if he was my own flesh and blood. 

**Fuga:** Unfortunately, neither of us could have prepared for the next tragedy that struck… Sumeragi was murdered by the king of Nohr during what should have been a peaceful meeting in the land of Cheve. Hoshido was left in a state of chaos as the people attempted to figure out what to do next. 

**Fuga:** I must admit that I drifted from the royal family as Sumeragi’s second wife, Lady Mikoto, took over the kingdom. Around that time, more Faceless began appearing in the Wind Tribe territory, and I was forced to defend the Wind Tribe lands with force. It seemed that war was on the horizon. 

**Fuga:** Despite the many hardships coming our way, I still did what I could to raise Hayato as my son. He was in need of guidance, and I was happy to provide such to him. He was not a physical fighter as I was, instead taking up magic. I could not have been prouder of him as he flourished into a prodigy. 

**Fuga:** Years have passed by, and I’ve continued to look after Hayato. I know that war with Nohr is coming soon, and all I can do is hope that this doesn’t end in disaster. Sumeragi already lost his life to this conflict, and I don’t even want to imagine what could happen if others fall along the way. 

**Fuga:** That should be all you need to know about me. Perhaps the ending of my tale is unsatisfying, but it should suffice for the time being. After all, I’m sure the future will hold more activity, and as for if that’s for better or worse… Well, only time will be able to provide us with that answer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow cramps are the absolute worst
> 
> -Digital


	48. 48. Kanaya

**Kanaya:** Hey there! You want to learn more about me? It’s nice that you would be so interested… Alright, I’ll tell you what you want to know. My name is Kanaya. I’m a princess of Hoshido. My mom is Corrin, one of the Hoshidan royal children in the generation before I was born. 

**Kanaya:** I grew up with my mom, uncle, and cousin. Uncle Takumi and Mama weren’t married, but they still lived together. Because of Hoshidan customs and such, they were both required to have a child for the sake of upholding the royal line. I don’t know who my birth father is, but I don’t mind it at all. 

**Kanaya:** The four of us lived pretty happily together. We all got along really well. Mama and Uncle Takumi were heroes from the war against Nohr that took place before Kiragi and I were born. They taught us how to fight whenever we asked for help. Honestly, I couldn’t have imagined a better childhood. 

**Kanaya:** Hoshido won the war thanks to the two of them and the other soldiers they fought with. Kiragi and I became pretty close with the other children of their fellow soldiers since we all grew up together. In other words, I had a lot of friends. I was never really lonely because there were so many people around. 

**Kanaya:** When I got older, I started showing signs of having the same dragon powers as Mama. She wanted to show me how to control them, and she gave me a dragonstone that would let me use my abilities well. I’ve become pretty good at transforming and keeping all my power in check. 

**Kanaya:** Oh, yeah, I forgot! Even if I was born for the sake of the line of royal succession, I’m not going to be taking over Hoshido anytime soon. That job goes to my cousin, Shiro. He’s much better with this stuff than I ever could be, but I don’t mind not taking over the country in the least. 

**Kanaya:** In fact, I’ve been happy simply watching from the sidelines for my whole life. Mama says that I’m a better leader than I give myself credit for, but I feel like she might just be saying that since she’s nice… Oh, well. I suppose it doesn’t matter all that much at the end of the day, huh? 

**Kanaya:** I’ve been happy basically all my life under these circumstances. Nothing bad has happened at all, and I couldn’t imagine being forced to see something tragic at this point. I sure hope nothing bad happens, anyways… It would be awful if things went bad now… But I’m sure they won’t! Everything will be fine! 

**Kanaya:** I think that’s about it… What else is there to know about me? I’ve pretty much mentioned it all by now… With that said, I should get going. Mama said it was time for me to learn how to use a sword better, and I don’t want to be late. Have a nice day, stranger! Stay safe out there! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since we're shifting gears from the first generation to the second one, the entries for a while will cover the events in between Birthright/Conquest and Heirs of Fate. Woo. 
> 
> Also, I promise that I didn't forget about Lilith and Anna. They'll be coming further down the line, but they will still be getting attention. Promise. 
> 
> -Digital


	49. 49. Kana

**Kana:** You want to hear more about me, huh? Well… Okay! I don’t see why I shouldn’t talk about my past, so I guess that I should go and get right into it! My name is Kana. I’m a prince from Nohr. I live with my parents, Corrin and Silas, and my older sister, Sophie, in the palace of Nohr. 

**Kana:** My parents were both heroes from the war between Hoshido and Nohr. After Nohr won the war, they fell in love and settled down together while working to establish peace all over Pheuyura. A few years after they found a home, my older sister was born, and then I came not long after her. 

**Kana:** Both of our parents were around all the time to take care of us as the continent went back to normal. It was hard to believe that there was a war at all by the time that I was old enough to remember things, so you can tell for sure that they did a great job at putting everything back together. 

**Kana:** But there was one special thing that happened when I was younger… It happened to Sophie too. Since our mother is a dragon, that power passed onto us too, and we both wound up with the power to transform back and forth. As soon as we figured it out, you could imagine everyone’s shock. 

**Kana:** In order to help us both control ourselves better, we were given dragonstones like the one Mama has. Everyone says that we can use it to transform back and forth whenever we want, and I love it. Carrying the dragonstone with me is like a reminder of where I came from, and I treasure it lots. 

**Kana:** As the years have gone by, I’ve come to be a bit more attached to my dragonstone than Sophie. She decided to follow in our father’s footsteps to fight with a horse and a lance, but I know that she still holds her dragon heritage dearly. It doesn’t matter how much she transforms over. 

**Kana:** We’ve also been taught how to fight over the years alongside our cousins in the palace. All of us kids came to be pretty close as time passed by, and we learned how to fight in case we had to defend Pheuyura as its protectors when we got older. I hope that never happens, but… I’m sure it won’t! 

**Kana:** Overall, I would say that I couldn’t imagine life being better. I mean, I have tons of friends, a perfect family who loves me, and a home filled with life and happiness. I don’t think I could ever ask for anything better. I wonder if even the gods would be able to top something that’s already this great… 

**Kana:** I think that’s all there is for me to say. I hope that it wasn’t too boring for you or anything since not much happened… Anyways, I should probably get going. Sophie wanted to see me, and I don’t want to keep her waiting any longer than I already have to. I hope you enjoy yourself out there! Bye! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are lots of fun yeet
> 
> -Digital


	50. 50. Shigure

**Shigure:** Ah, I didn’t realize I had a visitor… Forgive me. ...You want to learn more about me? I suppose I could speak of my past… You may call me Shigure. I live on the border of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla… I know. That’s not something you would expect to hear, but it’s the truth regardless. 

**Shigure:** In the aftermath of the war between Hoshido and Nohr, my mother, Azura, retreated to live on her own. She couldn’t stand to see the land that she had loved so dearly ravaged, and when Nohr won the battle, she departed to be alone. Her mental state simply couldn’t allow her to return. 

**Shigure:** She would have been alone if not for the actions of the queen of Hoshido. Queen Hinoka sent one of her retainers, Kaze, out to find her. After he set out, he found my mother, and the two fell in love. From there, I was born, and we lived away from the rest of society with only each other to rely on. 

**Shigure:** My mother always held a fascination with the land of Valla, though I was never quite sure why. She kept her findings within a notebook, and she spoke of what she learned to me. She said that Valla was an abandoned land that had fallen in the war, and there was a secret lurking within. 

**Shigure:** Soon enough, I learned of what this secret was. It involved magical stones that lived within the mines of the land. They allowed for people to cross over between barriers of time and space, the sort of power that could only be granted by a god. My mother had been studying them and the ruins of Valla. 

**Shigure:** When I found the stones for myself, I wound up traveling to another timeline… One where Hoshido had won the war. I learned that my mother had passed away there, and I was initially rattled and wished to leave, but… Then I met someone who would later become my close companion. 

**Shigure:** Lyci was their name. They were an Astral Dragon living within the ruins of Valla. There was no version of them that existed in the timeline that I was from, so I had to cross over in order to meet them. We came to be rather good friends after months of using the stones to communicate with each other. 

**Shigure:** However, my interaction with others scarcely went further than that. After all, we were still in isolation. Perhaps that was for the best though… The scars of war ran deep for both of my parents, and I would hate to force them into an environment where they would not be comfortable living. 

**Shigure:** I believe that is all you need to know about me. It’s an intriguing tale, you say? If you say so… For me, it’s simply life… And I should get back to it. I would prefer to not keep my parents worrying for any longer than necessary. They can get a bit protective at times. Until we meet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that we're at the halfway point can I get a hell yeah
> 
> -Digital


	51. 51. Dwyer

**Dwyer:** I don’t know why in the world you would want to hear more about me, but… Alright… I suppose it doesn’t really matter if I tell you about myself or not. There’s really not all that much to tell. First off, my name is Dwyer. I live in the kingdom of Nohr, and I live in the Ice Tribe region. 

**Dwyer:** First off, you need to know who my parents are… Jakob and Flora. Both of them were war heroes in the battle between Hoshido and Nohr. At the end of the fighting, Nohr declared victory, and work was done to try and get things back to the way they were before everything went to hell. 

**Dwyer:** Once the restoration effort was underway, my parents settled down and had me. Since both of them were servants in Nohr, I wound up learning all about their techniques from my father. He was a butler back in the day, and even if we weren’t living in the palace, he wanted to teach me. 

**Dwyer:** We settled down as a family in the Ice Tribe lands. Mother wound up becoming the leader of the Ice Tribe, and Father followed her back there. Since Mother has ice powers due to being from the tribe, I have them as well, though I wouldn’t ever say that mine are more impressive. Not in a million years. 

**Dwyer:** Father’s life was changed when he came to work under Lord Corrin in the Northern Fortress many years before my birth. He told me all about those days and how he met Mother in between teaching me how to be a perfect host. Between his teachings and Mother’s, I was set to be a dignified leader of the Ice Tribe. 

**Dwyer:** Well, that’s how they put it, anyways. In truth, I don’t know if leading would be a great idea for me. I’ve never been much of a fighter. Healing is far more my speed. Both of my parents showed me how to fight for if I ever needed to, but I decided that I liked using staves much more. 

**Dwyer:** Father wasn’t a huge fan of this. He wanted me to follow in their footsteps, but I didn’t seem to be doing that. It wasn’t as if he openly expressed his distaste or anything, but… I could always sense that he was disappointed. He wanted more from me, but I just wasn’t able to deliver. 

**Dwyer:** Maybe that’s why I started shutting myself away from the world. You can’t disappoint people if they never expect anything in the first place, right? I’ve just been healing others and taking life at my own pace. It’s not the life others would have wanted from me, but… It’s still something. 

**Dwyer:** That’s all you really need to know. Like I said, it isn’t particularly interesting, but it’s my story regardless of outside opinion… Anyways, I should get going. I wanted to make some tea before I retired for the night. Be sure to stay out of trouble or whatever… The fewer people that get hurt out there, the better. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that we're getting into the second half of these entries now oh my god
> 
> -Digital


	52. 52. Sophie

**Sophie:** You said that you wanted to learn more about me, huh? Well… Alright. I guess that it wouldn’t hurt for me to talk about myself. We might as well get started sooner rather than later since there’s quite a bit to talk about. By the way, you can call me Sophie! I live in the palace of Nohr!

**Sophie:** In the aftermath of the war between Hoshido and Nohr, the world was in need of reconstruction. My parents, Corrin and Silas, were both working to try and help the world recover since they were heroes from the war. Since my mother is a princess of Nohr, we lived in the castle. 

**Sophie:** I was born a few years after they decided to settle down following the war. A few years later, my younger brother, Kana, was born. We’ve been a happy little family of three ever since then… Though I suppose that in the grand scheme of things, our family is much larger than just the three of us. 

**Sophie:** After all, I’m related to all the other royal children of Nohr through my mother due to her being adopted way back in the day. There were a lot of kids my age running around the castle, and I came to be pretty close with most of them. The same applied to Kana. In other words, we were happy. 

**Sophie:** Though there was one thing that made me and Kana different from the rest… Our dragon blood. Since our mom is partially a dragon, we have the ability to shift forms. That’s where the pointy ends of my ears come from. It’s normal for all dragons to have this trait, you see. 

**Sophie:** When we started to grow into our powers, Kana and I were both given our own dragonstones to help ourselves stay under control. It wouldn’t do if we suddenly lost it when we got too emotional, you know? Kana tends to use his a lot more than me, but I still keep mine on me. 

**Sophie:** Why don’t I take advantage of that power, I hear you asking? Well, it’s rather simple… I preferred to follow in the footsteps of our father. He always fought on horseback, and I loved the idea of doing the same. Once I was old enough to learn, he started to teach me, and I’ve absolutely loved it. 

**Sophie:** A few years have passed since I first started learning how to ride and fight from him, and I would say that life is pretty much perfect. I still need to get a hand on my clumsy behavior, but that’s not the biggest hurdle to overcome, so I think it’s manageable. I’m determined to sort things out no matter what! 

**Sophie:** Well, that should be about it from me. I guess it was a bit less to talk about than I thought at first… Oh, well. That doesn’t matter too much. I should get back to my training now. I don’t want to keep Father waiting on me. Be sure not to get into any trouble! I’ll see you another time! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me seven minutes to write this update wow
> 
> -Digital


	53. 53. Midori

**Midori:** You said that you wanted to learn more about me, didn’t you? Hm… Well, after some consideration, I think I’ve decided that it wouldn’t hurt for me to tell you about the past. My name is Midori. I’m a princess of Hoshido, and I live in the palace. I bet you didn’t expect that one, right?

**Midori:** In the years following the war between Hoshido and Nohr, my parents settled down while trying to reconstruct everything. My mother, Sakura, is a princess of Hoshido, and even if she isn’t on the throne, her title passed onto me. My father, Kaze, fought with her during the war’s hardest fights. 

**Midori:** I’m the second child of my parents though. My older sister, Sumiko, was born first out of the two of us. A few years afterwards, I came along… And that’s when the divide between us made itself apparent. She was always more like our mother while I took after our father more often than not. 

**Midori:** Still, that didn’t stop us from getting along really well. We balance each other out well, I like to think. Even if we’re different, it doesn’t matter all that much since we’re still sisters, and it’s normal for us to accept each other despite our differences thanks to our common blood. I like to think we’d get along even if we weren’t sisters though. 

**Midori:** When I was younger, I saw my mother working on a healing tincture. She was always good when it came to helping others feel better, and I guess it inspired me. I started working to become an apothecary, and my father took up the hobby with me to make sure that I stayed out of trouble. 

**Midori:** Ever since then, I’ve been really interested by making medicine. I know that I’m still young, but that doesn’t matter much to me. I’m still going to do my best in order to make other people feel better, and when I get older, I’m going to make sure that nobody I come across has to suffer unnecessarily. 

**Midori:** It’s not just the four of us in the palace though. My cousins all lived there with us. There are a lot of kids my age from my mother’s side, and I even have a cousin from my father’s side as well. In other words, my family is rather large, but I don’t mind it all that much. It’s more people for me to become close with. 

**Midori:** I suppose you could say my life has been rather standard. You know, aside from being a princess… Still, that title doesn’t mean all that much to me. I’m still planning on becoming an apothecary as soon as I’m old enough, and being a princess won’t keep me from helping others where I can. 

**Midori:** Hm… That seems to wrap it up. I’m going to leave you on that note though. I want to go and keep working on making medicine. I bet that Father is waiting for me since I said I wanted his help earlier today… Remember that you can always come to me if you find yourself hurt! I’ll do what I can to help you no matter what! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright time for me to post this and then go work on other stuff wooooo
> 
> -Digital


	54. 54. Shiro

**Shiro:** I don’t know why you want to hear about someone like me, but I guess that sharing my story wouldn’t really harm anybody… Alright, you’ve convinced me, so no need to get upset. The name’s Shiro. I’m the son of the current king of Hoshido, Ryoma. Impressive, wouldn’t you say?

**Shiro:** In the aftermath of the war between Hoshido and Nohr, my father took over as the king of Hoshido. He married my mother not long afterwards, and the reconstruction process began. It was long and hard, but the continent was starting to go back to the way it had been before the war. 

**Shiro:** After Hoshido was set on the right track, an unexpected truth was revealed to the public. My mother, Scarlet, explained how she was the daughter of the deceased leaders of Cheve. She was forced to hide her identity during the war, but now that it was all over, she could finally be honest. 

**Shiro:** There were some mixed reactions from the public, but everything was sorted out in the end… At first, both of them were pretty worried about what they were supposed to do when it came down to ruling over both Hoshido and Cheve, but as it turned out, there was nothing for them to freak out over. 

**Shiro:** I was born as one half of a set of twins, you see. My sister’s name is Galatea. She’s the older of the two of us, and she never lets me forget it. Despite being older, she’s not the one to take over Hoshido, leaving me as the future king to follow in our father’s footsteps while she takes over Cheve one day. 

**Shiro:** That wasn’t exactly the only twist when it came to me and Galatea though. She might be set to take over Cheve, but she’s going to wind up with something special first… Raijinto, one of the ancient weapons of Hoshido, is going to be in her hands. She’s going to give it back for whenever I have kids in the distant future though. 

**Shiro:** I’m sure you’re wondering why she’s taking Raijinto if she’s going to be ruling over Cheve. Many others have wondered the same thing, but the answer is rather simple. I’m absolutely terrible when it comes to fighting with a sword, but Galatea can actually pull it off, so she gets it. 

**Shiro:** My lack of skill with a sword has been an ever-present issue in my life since I was younger. In the end, I wound up taking up the skills of a lance fighter instead. I found that it was much more my speed, and even if it’s different from what others would have wanted for me, I think my parents are proud. 

**Shiro:** My training to become the king of Hoshido one day has already begun even if I’m not going to be sitting on the throne anytime soon. Still, I guess it’s better to be safe rather than sorry. I don’t know if I’m quite up for being a king, but it’s not like I really have all that much choice in the matter. 

**Shiro:** That’s about all you really need to hear from me. With that out of the way, I’m going to go and grab my lance again. I’ve got a few training drills to go over with my sister. Don’t get into any trouble, alright? We already have to deal with more than enough problems around here, and I’d rather not any others. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I slept in really late today so my schedule is all out of wack now oof
> 
> -Digital


	55. 55. Kiragi

**Kiragi:** Details about myself… That’s what has you so curious, huh? Alright, I’ll get right into that then. I mean, it’s not like I have much of a reason to hold back. Anyways, my name is Kiragi! I’m a prince of Hoshido, and my father is Takumi, another prince of Hoshido from the previous generation. 

**Kiragi:** Father never settled down to start a family in the traditional sense. Instead, he and my aunt, Corrin, wound up moving in together to support each other after Hoshido won the war against Nohr. Alongside my cousin, Kanaya, we became a pretty tightly-knit family unit, I have to say. 

**Kiragi:** Under Hoshidan customs, my father was told that he needed to have a successor that would carry on the dragon vein power. I was born mostly because of that obligation. I’m not sure who my mother is, but I don’t really have all that much of an interest in finding out. She wasn’t ever in my life, so why bother? 

**Kiragi:** As for the people who were there as I grew up… Kanaya and I came to be pretty close. We were always really close in age, much closer than a majority of the other kids who lived in the castle with us, so we gravitated to each other. I suppose that our parents being so close didn’t hurt either. 

**Kiragi:** My biggest influence was arguably my father though. He was always really supportive of what I wanted to do with my life, and he showed me all that I could ever need to learn when it came to shooting a bow and arrow. I was going to be taking up Fujin Yumi one day, so I had to know what I was doing. 

**Kiragi:** We bonded pretty heavily thanks to hunting. He showed me how to hunt when I was old enough, and it became pretty common for us to make excursions outside of the palace to see what we could find. In fact, some of my fondest memories are of the two of us hunting out in the wild… It was amazing. 

**Kiragi:** I know what you’re thinking though. None of this really makes me sound like a prince. After all, I must have responsibilities and all that, right? Well… Not exactly. In fact, I’m pretty far away from being named as the king of Hoshido, so that’s not something I ever really had to worry about. 

**Kiragi:** My cousin, Shiro, is the one who’s going to be taking over Hoshido when he’s old enough. That means I have more than enough time to spend for myself, and I’ve been taking advantage of it. Granted, I still support him since it’s a big job, but it’s less work for me at the end of the day, you know? 

**Kiragi:** I think that about covers it. Not all that much exciting stuff has happened, I guess, but that’s fine with me. I’m more than happy with the life that I’ve got right now, so I don’t really need to wish for anything else. If anything, I just hope the future is fine like the past has been. Anyways, that wraps it up. See you later! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that Revelation's final chapter is going to be posted on August first. Interesting. It's amazing how much faster that path is going by compared to the others since I'm updating it three times a week. 
> 
> -Digital


	56. 56. Asugi

**Asugi:** I’m not quite sure who sent you or why you’re so curious about me, but… Okay, I give, I give. If you’re really that intent on learning about me, then I’ll tell you what you want to know… My name? You want to hear my name? Oh, boy, asking the hard questions right off the bat, aren’t we…?

**Asugi:** Technically, you can call me Saizo. I’m the sixth Saizo in my family’s line. It’s been a tradition for a while now to name the oldest son in my family Saizo. It’s been that way long enough for me to wind up as the sixth one, obviously… But when you get down to it, I didn’t really ask for that name. 

**Asugi:** My father is the fifth Saizo, and he’s a bit… Strict when it comes to these things. He’s always been rooted in tradition, and he’s stubborn as all hell too. In all honesty, him naming me Saizo was something that everyone else should have seen coming. It’s simply in his nature to be like this. 

**Asugi:** Still, even if he named me Saizo, I never really liked that name for me. We aren’t the same people, so I didn’t see why we had to share a name. He’s a strict ninja looking to defend his honor or whatever, but I am far from being that. It feels weird to have a name in common with him that I know I won’t live up to. 

**Asugi:** So, after enduring some excruciating research, I decided that I wanted to go by Asugi. It was far from what my father wanted, but at the time, I didn’t really care. After all, it was my name, and if I didn’t like the one he gave me, I had every right to change it. Other kids my age seemed to agree. 

**Asugi:** After all that talking, I can finally answer the name question. Asugi. Call me Asugi… In fact, don’t mention to anyone that my birth name is Saizo. I would rather not have that conversation any more often than I have to already, thank you very much. 

**Asugi:** Now, let’s get onto the other stuff… In all honesty, there’s not much of it. I grew up in the Hoshidan palace while training to become a retainer for the future king, Shiro. He’s just as laid back as I am, so it’s almost like we were made for each other. There were tons of other people our age around too, between the royalty and the retainers, so it’s not like I was ever starving for company. 

**Asugi:** In fact, I would say it’s the opposite. If anything, I would have preferred a bit more time alone, but it’s not like there’s anything I can do to fix that now. All I can really do is look to the future and hope things change… Ugh, that sounds so sappy. Forget I ever said that. It’ll ruin my image. 

**Asugi:** I think that’s all you really need to hear anyways. Issues with my name took up a large chunk of my childhood, so now that I’ve finished up with that, there’s not much else to discuss… Don’t tell a soul about that, alright? You’re lucky I even mentioned it to you… You’ll stay quiet? Good. Good… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I (apparently) have to take the ACT tomorrow and I am not happy about it so I'm trying to type early in the day so that I can sleep sooner oops
> 
> -Digital


	57. 57. Mitama

**Mitama:** Yaaaawn… Why did you wake me up? I was enjoying such a lovely dream… You wish to learn more about me, do you? Hm… If I tell you, will you leave me be so that I can get back to sleep? You will? Oh, that’s such a relief… In that case, my name is Mitama. Let’s get right to it. 

**Mitama:** My parents are Azama and Orochi, two warriors fighting on the side of Hoshido from the war against Nohr. To the surprise of most others in their lives, they wound up falling in love, and that’s how I came to be. My parents both have… Unique personalities, to put it simply, so being home is an adventure. 

**Mitama:** My mother is a diviner known for her skills with communicating with spirits. Her powers are known far and wide, you see… But that power didn’t exactly pass down to me. Believe me when I say that we’ve tried many times to get my powers to trigger, but it never really worked unfortunately… 

**Mitama:** Though there is one thing that I got from my parents. Since they both have skills with magic, I inherited their skills, and I’ve been working hard to heal others ever since. Fighting has never exactly been something of interest to me, so I put myself to work in other ways that will help people. 

**Mitama:** But in all honesty, I would much rather spend time with myself. I prefer being alone so that I can focus on writing poetry. I’ve always enjoyed doing so, which is again unexpected given that nobody else in my family has an open affinity for it. Still, it matters little to me. I have fun with it. 

**Mitama:** In fact, most of my daily life consists of waking up, writing poetry, eating, and then going right back to sleep. Being upright is such a chore at times, and I can’t help but find it to be aggravating, especially when I don’t have free reign over what I am to be doing. Sleep, on the other hand, is always comforting and fun. 

**Mitama:** When I am forced to be conscious though, I spend time with the other kids in the palace. I work as a retainer to the children in the Hoshidan royal line, though I would say that I probably do the least out of all us retainers… Still, I suppose it doesn’t matter all that much. The point is that I have the position. 

**Mitama:** In all honesty, not all that much else has happened in my life… I heal people, write poetry, sleep, and somehow find time to avoid communicating with the dead… Yeah, that sounds like it. Some might call it a simple life, but I have no such complaints. It’s a fine existence to me. 

**Mitama:** I do hope that’s enough to calm your endless curiosity… It is? Oh, thank Akiri… It’s time for me to get back to sleep. I haven’t gotten in enough time with my pillow today, so… Out with you. I’m sure that you have other things to take care of, and I know for sure that I do… Phew… Zzz… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Update time that's fun
> 
> -Digital


	58. 58. Hisame

**Hisame:** Hm, I don’t think I’ve ever seen your face around here before… I suppose it matters little. You wish to learn more about me? Hmph… I don’t know if this is a good idea, but I doubt you’re going to yield unless I tell the truth. Fine, fine. I’ll do it. You can call me Hisame, stranger. That’s all you need to know. 

**Hisame:** As for my past… Well, I was born to two fighters from the war against Nohr. When Hoshido claimed victory, both my father and mother, Hinata and Oboro respectively, did what they could in order to restore the continent to its former glory. They fell in love along the way, and I was born. 

**Hisame:** Even if the war had ended, there was one thing that stayed the same. The Hoshidan royal family still required retainers for the sake of the young nobles growing up within the palace walls. Both of my parents were retainers to Lord Takumi, and I wound up following in their footsteps. 

**Hisame:** Lord Takumi’s son, Kiragi, wound up being my liege. I was happy to serve him the same way that my parents served his father, but… Let’s just say that Kiragi and I are rather different. Where he’s energetic and passionate, I’m stern and solemn. We’re a unique pair, to say the least. 

**Hisame:** How did we come to be so different, you ask…? I suppose it would come down to a factor of age. Out of the children born within the Hoshidan palace, I’m one of the oldest. I guess I’ve always felt as if I need to look after the people who are younger than me as a result regardless of whether or not that’s really true. 

**Hisame:** I wound up taking up swordplay the same way my father did when he was my age. I was going to try my best to become stronger with a blade so that I could serve my country, and he was happy to train me along the way… However, we’ve always had somewhat different personalities. 

**Hisame:** I wouldn’t say that we hate one another, but… We don’t always see eye-to-eye. He’s rather laid back, and I’m tense by comparison. Still, he’s a strong teacher, and he passed down everything he ever learned to me. I’ve been using those skills to the best of my ability ever since he began tutoring me. 

**Hisame:** In all honesty, much of my life has consisted of training to be better and serving my country. I do what I can in order to look after the younger children within the palace while striving to become stronger. It’s a rather simple existence, but I would much prefer something basic to constant turmoil. 

**Hisame:** I hope that suffices for the explanation you wanted… It does? I’m glad to hear it. Speaking of training, I should get back to that. I don’t want to waste any time when it could be used effectively in other places… With that said, I’m going to be off. Don’t cause any trouble. I don’t want to have to clean it up later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo updates are fun
> 
> -Digital


	59. 59. Caeldori

**Caeldori:** Oh, hello… I didn’t realize I had company… What brings you here? ...You want to learn more about me? Well, I’m not sure there’s much of interest for you to hear about, but I’d be glad to indulge you if that’s what you truly wish. My name is Caeldori, and I am a princess of Hoshido. 

**Caeldori:** My mother is a princess as well, Hinoka, to be specific. She met and fell in love with my father thanks to his work for the royal family throughout the years leading up to and during the war against Nohr. As a result of their relationship, I came to be after the war came to a conclusion. 

**Caeldori:** I’m not the only one of their children though. I’m the second of their two daughters. I have one older sister, Tempest. Since she’s the older one of the two of us, she’s the one who takes on most of the royal duties that we would have to take care of, so I have more time on my hands. 

**Caeldori:** Both of our parents are pegasus knights, so we wound up following in their footsteps. We’re both learning how to fight while on pegasi. My father has been teaching me for as long as I can remember, and I must admit that he’s one of the best teachers out there. He’s got quite the reputation, you see. 

**Caeldori:** Tempest and I are not the only children living in the Hoshidan palace. All of our cousins live with us as well, so there are more than enough people for us to interact with on a daily basis. We never got lonely between each other and the rest of the kids, most of whom are younger than us. 

**Caeldori:** I suppose I’ve always felt responsibility for the younger children in the group. They look up to us, and I want to live up to their expectations. If they want an idol to admire from up close or afar, then I’m more than happy to fulfill that hole in their lives. I suppose I take after my father in that way… 

**Caeldori:** Father has always been a bit of a perfectionist, though he still accepts that people do have flaws… Still, I suppose his attitude towards perfection wound up passing onto me since I spend so much time with him. I want to be as strong as I can for the people who look up to me. They’re relying on me. 

**Caeldori:** Over the years, I would say that life has been rather standard. I’ve been trying to get better at fighting on a pegasus thanks to my parents, and I would say that I’m succeeding so far. When the future comes, I’ll do what I can in order to defend Hoshido. It’s part of my duty as both a princess and a citizen. 

**Caeldori:** All in all, I would say that’s really everything you could possibly want to know. I have training to get back to though, so I’m afraid I can’t stay for much longer. I hope that was enough to calm your curiosity. Have a nice day, and be careful out there. We wouldn’t want anything bad to happen. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time for me to go and work on other stuff now that this is finished woo
> 
> -Digital


	60. 60. Rhajat

**Rhajat:** What do you want? You really thought I wouldn’t notice you? ...Alright, I’ll tone down the hostility if it’s really necessary. Still, my question stands. ...You want to learn more about me? I don’t see the point, but it's fine. Be grateful I’m feeling merciful. You can call me Rhajat. I’m a mage. 

**Rhajat:** My parents, Hayato and Hana, were both soldiers in the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Once the fighting came to a close, they settled down in the Wind Tribe village far from most of the other leaders in the war. I was born soon after they came to live in the village like my father did before. 

**Rhajat:** Since I lived so far away, I suppose there was always a rift of sorts between me and the rest of the kids of other heroes from the war. It doesn’t matter all that much to me. I doubt I would get along overly well with any of them anyways. I guess you could say I walk to my own rhythm. 

**Rhajat:** The dark arts have always intrigued me. My magical studies have always fallen more into line with Nohrian styles, but that matters little to me at the end of the day. If it will help me to learn more about the universe, then who am I to object? Besides, magic doesn’t need to be associated with a given place. 

**Rhajat:** Even if my mother had few skills in fighting with magic, my father had more than enough power to pass onto me, and I have taken full advantage of it as long as I’ve known how to. Some have gone so far as to call me a prodigy as a result, though I doubt they would continue saying that if they knew about my hobbies. 

**Rhajat:** Like I already mentioned, the darker areas of magic have always caught my attention most. There’s simply something captivating about them that I can’t run away from. Maybe it’s best that I grew up away from the rest of the kids after all. I don’t think they would have shared my interest. 

**Rhajat:** In fact, there are many people in my life who are scared of the power I possess. My parents trust me not to do anything stupid, but not everyone shares that same faith. It’s on them, really, but I would be lying if I said it didn’t bother me. For once I’d like to not be thought of as a freak of nature. 

**Rhajat:** Maybe that’s too much to ask for. It doesn’t matter to me all that much though. If people want to hate me for being myself, then that’s their problem, and I’m not going to change to fit their expectations. I’m not hurting anyone, so I really don’t see the harm in my unique areas of study. 

**Rhajat:** Alright, I’m done. I hope I was able to satisfy your desires, because I would rather not discuss the past any longer than I already have… That’s good? Oh, thank Akiri. I have other things to take care of anyways. Don’t die while you’re out there, okay? That would cause more problems than it’s worth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're 60% of the way through guys we are making progress!
> 
> -Digital


	61. 61. Selkie

**Selkie:** Hey there, stranger! What is it that brings you here? ...You want to learn more about me? Well, I guess I can’t turn down something like that! I don’t have any reasons to not say anything, so… Okay! Let’s get right to it! You can call me Selkie. I’m a kitsune living in the Hoshido hamlet! 

**Selkie:** My father, Kaden, was one of the first kitsune in years to wander outside the village. He wound up fighting in the war between Hoshido and Nohr, and that’s when he met and fell in love with my mother, Setsuna. After the fighting ended, they both came back to the hamlet, and I was born. 

**Selkie:** Mother is one of the only humans who is regularly allowed inside the hamlet. For the most part, the kitsune in the area trust my father’s judgement to let her in. They’ve been worried about humans for a really long time, but with her help, maybe they’ll calm down their panic a little bit. 

**Selkie:** I’m one of the only half-kitsune and half-human people to be born in ages because of Mother. Most people don’t mind this, but… There are a few that don’t like me as much because of it. They think that we should stay away from humans altogether, but… I’m still like them, aren’t I? 

**Selkie:** The kids have never been much of an issue with that though. They love me for who I am. I’m not a hybrid to them. I’m just Selkie! That’s why I spend so much time with them. Some people think that it’s made me childish, but I think they’re just too harsh. I’m having fun, and it’s not hurting anyone. 

**Selkie:** Regardless of how much people like me or my parents, I’m going to be taking over the hamlet one day. My father is the one watching over our people right now, and that job is going to pass down to me when I’m old enough. It’s been like that in our family for as long as anyone can remember. 

**Selkie:** I heard from my parents that there are a lot of other kids my age out at the Hoshidan palace. They were born to my parents’ friends. One of these days, I’m hoping to go out and meet them, but I haven’t left the hamlet, so I haven’t been able to quite yet. Still, I’m hoping the future will be bright in that respect! 

**Selkie:** If all goes well, I’ll be able to take a trip out there soon. Father’s been busy keeping the hamlet running, but maybe he’ll be able to take a break to travel with us. I’m sure that it’ll be amazing. I can’t wait to make some other friends. I’m sure that they’ll be great if their parents are as cool as I’ve heard. 

**Selkie:** Hm… I suppose that’s about everything. I guess I got a bit excited and wound up getting carried away in telling you about everything. Oh, well! That’s just how I am sometimes… You’re leaving? Alright! I hope that you have fun out there! The world is a great place, and you should enjoy it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And just like that, the Hoshidan kids are done! I'll be coming back later on to do my OCs for the kids after the canon playable characters have been taken care of, but until then, enjoy what we have so far!
> 
> -Digital


	62. 62. Siegbert

**Siegbert:** I don’t think I’ve seen your face around here before… Pardon my curiosity, but I must ask what has you approaching me… You wish to learn of my past? I suppose it wouldn’t hurt for me to tell you… In that case, I’ll get right to it. My name is Siegbert, and I am a prince of Nohr and the future king. 

**Siegbert:** There was a war between Hoshido and Nohr before I was born, and Nohr wound up coming out on top. My father, Xander, was at the front of the charge since he was the crown prince at the time. Since then, he has taken the throne and become king. He married my mother, Charlotte, as well. 

**Siegbert:** That’s how I came to be. From the very start, there were heavy expectations on my shoulder. As a prince of Nohr, the future is counting on me to make a difference, and I dare not let my people down. They need a leader, and I’ll do whatever I can in order to be that for those who look up to me. 

**Siegbert:** I’m one of the oldest out of my cousins as well, so I suppose that only added to the stress. Since most of them are younger, I always felt as if I had to be a perfect example for them. I wouldn’t want them to stray too far into the darkness, so I have to stand as a beacon if need be. 

**Siegbert:** I would be lying if I said it didn’t get stressful for me. In fact, I worry rather extensively about my future as a king of Nohr and what will happen after I take the throne. Even if a few years have passed since the war, I believe that Nohr is still recovering. The scars of a battle like that take time to heal, after all. 

**Siegbert:** Still, I’m going to do what I can to improve things for everyone. I hope that I’ll be able to make life better for my people even before I take over the throne. Such is the duty of a prince. I enjoy helping people even if the idea of my future is frightening to me, and I won’t be stopping that now. 

**Siegbert:** In all honesty, I must admit that I’m jealous of my cousins… None of them are only children. They all have at least one sibling to lean on in trying times, but I’m all alone. I guess that led to my nasty habits of perfection and bottling my feelings. I wouldn’t want anyone to get too worried about me, and there’s not any direct person for me to lean on should I require aid to press on. 

**Siegbert:** All of that aside, my life has been rather peaceful. I’ve been training as hard as possible to make the future a positive one. The world is counting on me, and I don’t want to let anyone down. 

**Siegbert:** I believe that’s all there is to say. Pardon me for rambling for as long as I did. I imagine that you have other business to attend to, so I won’t keep you any longer than I already have. I truly didn’t mean for our conversation to last for that long. Regardless… Be careful, and take care. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm getting all of my typing done early how productive
> 
> -Digital


	63. 63. Forrest

**Forrest:** What brings you here? You wish to speak with me? Alright… I suppose I could indulge you if you truly want to learn about my past. I must warn you in advance that this story is something special, but… I suppose you came in expecting the unexpected. Regardless, you may call me Forrest. 

**Forrest:** I was born as one of two children to Leo and Nyx, warriors from the battle between Hoshido and Nohr. My father is a prince of Nohr, and my mother became the lady of Nestra. I was born as the youngest out of their two children. My older sister is named Luna… But I didn’t know that for a long time. 

**Forrest:** In truth, Luna was born a few years before me. She was nearly killed in an assassination attempt, and she was widely suspected dead. As a way of keeping her safe, my parents had her looked after by Beruka, one of my aunt’s retainers. I don’t even remember her since I was so young at the time. 

**Forrest:** Luna was raised to be an assassin, unaware of her true heritage for most of her life. I didn’t know about it either, so I wound up being raised to become a prince of Nohr even if I wasn’t meant to inherit the throne. Even if we didn’t realize we were related, we got along rather well when we did cross paths. 

**Forrest:** One of the primary influences in my childhood was my aunt, Elise. She told me all about fashion since that had always been one of her primary interests, and it rubbed off onto me after a while. I began sewing and designing when I got the chance, and I grew out my hair as well. 

**Forrest:** Even if I was far from being a regular child, my parents were supportive of me. I wouldn’t say that our family was ever overly emotional, but I still know that they cared about me. They still do care, as a matter of fact. None of us are exactly normal, so we don’t judge each other in the slightest. 

**Forrest:** In all honesty, the only thing that could have made my simple life even more enjoyable would have been if Luna could have lived with us. She only made a few visits to the castle throughout my youth, so we didn’t get to know each other as siblings during our youngest years, unfortunately. 

**Forrest:** Still, I suppose there’s nothing that we can do to change that now. All we can do is look to the future, and I’m rather optimistic of what is to come. My skills with healing are growing stronger, and that’s most certainly a positive. I’m positive that the future will be enjoyable when we reach it. 

**Forrest:** I believe that is all you need to know about me. I hope the tale didn’t disappoint you or anything… It didn’t? That’s a relief to hear… Ah, I see. You must get going. I understand. I wish you well on your path. Thank you for listening to me today. It truly is appreciated. Until next time, farewell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pulled Ingrid in FEH today this is an absolute win
> 
> -Digital


	64. 64. Soleil

**Soleil:** Hey there, stranger! I haven’t seen your face around here, so you’ll have to tell me who you are… Huh? You want to hear about me? Well, I suppose I could go on and talk if that’s really what you want to hear about. Sure. You can call me Soleil, and I’m a mercenary living in Nohr. 

**Soleil:** My parents’ names are Laslow and Selena, though most people simply know them as heroes from the war between Hoshido and Nohr. They fought alongside the royal family, and when Nohr came out on top, they wound up confessing their love to each other, and thus, I was born. 

**Soleil:** I must admit that their behavior was always rather odd to me. They seemed to disappear at random intervals to leave for a few days, leaving me in the care of a few other people at the palace. I think there was some sort of secret they were trying to keep me out of, but I guess that’s fine. 

**Soleil:** Everyone has secrets at the end of the day, and my parents have given me no reason to not trust them, so I’m going to assume that whatever they’re up to isn’t too terrible. After all, they’ve always been great parents to me, and I doubt they would become awful people just like that, you know?

**Soleil:** All of that aside, I’ve been doing stuff a bit differently from the rest of the retainers’ children at the palace. Most of them have taken up the mantles of their parents, but not me. Instead, I’ve been working to become the best mercenary I can, working on my own when it comes to fighting. 

**Soleil:** My parents told me that they were mercenaries back before they joined up with the Nohrian royal family, and they taught me everything that I needed to know. I’ve been happily taking on jobs and stomping out evil ever since they started teaching me, and it’s definitely the life for me. 

**Soleil:** I mentioned how they taught me everything, right? Well, there was one thing my father also passed onto me. He used to be a huge flirt back before he married my mother, and he passed those skills to me when I was old enough. I suppose that’s where my undying charm comes from. 

**Soleil:** All in all, life has been simple, but I’m certainly happy with it. I can fight as a mercenary, get to know cute girls, and live the laid back life I was always meant to live. I can’t really say I have too many complaints with life right now… You know, unless the future is going to give me a girlfriend. Now that would be splendid. 

**Soleil:** Anyways, I should get going. There are a few jobs that I have to take care of before calling it a day, and I want to make a little bit of time into my schedule to talk up any cuties I happen to come across. I hope you stay out of trouble out there, but if anything happens, know you can always call me!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Soleil you gay
> 
> -Digital


	65. 65. Ophelia

**Ophelia:** Oh! I wasn’t aware that I had company on this fine evening… Tell me, what is it that brings you to my side tonight? Is it curiosity? ...Ah, I suspected as such. You wish to hear more about me? I would be delighted to answer your questions at once! You may call me Ophelia Dusk! 

**Ophelia:** My parents, Elise and Odin Dark, were heroes in the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Shortly after the war ended, everyone began to settle down, and I was born as a result of my parents growing closer. I’m the oldest out of their two children, and my younger sibling is my sister, Timpani. 

**Ophelia:** From the days of my youth, there was one thing I found rather odd about myself… Do you see this brand upon my arm? I’m unsure as to where it came from, but my father has always told me to keep it a secret. No matter how much I read, I cannot figure out its mysterious origins… 

**Ophelia:** I suppose that matters little in the long run though. The exploits that I prioritize involve my magical strength. Both of my parents came to be powerful mages before I was born, so the magic they possess flows through my veins. I’m doing my best to follow in their incredible footsteps now. 

**Ophelia:** I grew to be rather close with my other cousins as the years passed by. I wouldn’t say that I’m much like the rest of them, but it matters little to me. So long as we get along, our similarities don’t mean much. I believe we’re all rather close even to this day despite our growing older. 

**Ophelia:** There is one person that I came to be rather close with over the years though… Soleil is her name. My father is incredibly close with both of her parents, so it wasn’t uncommon for her to come and visit us. I must say that she’s a rather unique character, but I do find her company enjoyable. 

**Ophelia:** Hm… What else is there to say…? Oh, yes! Over the years, I have undergone preparation to become a princess of Nohr. I am far from being in the proper place to take over the kingdom, but my mother still believes that I should be prepared. I suppose it doesn’t hurt in the long run. 

**Ophelia:** Overall, that should cover most of it… I am the powerful Ophelia Dusk, and I have been improving my magical skills while making close friends over the years. That is exactly what one should expect of a grand heroine such as myself. It’s rather simple, but to me, it’s still perfection. 

**Ophelia:** I believe that’s it… I should get going for now. My sister wishes to practice magic with me when I’m next available, and I would dare not leave someone I care so dearly for waiting for too long. With that said, I bid you farewell! Be sure to stay safe, but if trouble does befall you… Call for me, your one true heroine! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo updates are always fun
> 
> -Digital


	66. 66. Nina

**Nina:** Who are you? I don’t recall seeing your face before… Oh, you’re curious about me? Hm… I don’t think I’ve had many people approach me with hopes of getting to know me better. Alright, I’ll bite. If you’re really so intrigued, let’s take this from the top. You can call me Nina, first and foremost. 

**Nina:** My parents, Niles and Peri, fought in the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Since they were both retainers in service to the royal family, they played a huge role in helping things go back to normal afterwards. I came along shortly after things started to officially calm down in the aftermath of the war. 

**Nina:** Since neither of my parents is royalty, I wound up working as a retainer for the royal family… Well, that’s what my day job is. To put it simply, I’ve got multiple sides when it comes to work. I’ll get to that soon enough, but my primary duty is to look after Forrest, the son of my father’s liege. 

**Nina:** Not all of the royal kids have dedicated retainers since there aren’t all that many of us kids, and there certainly aren’t enough to go around fully, but Forrest has always needed a guard. I was more than happy to take up such a mantle, and it fits my skills rather well, to say the least. 

**Nina:** Forrest has always been at pretty high risk. There are many people who would want him dead, but since he’s a healer, he can’t exactly fight back all that well. I look after him as his guard to remedy that issue. We get along rather well, even if our personalities are different as can be. 

**Nina:** As for my other job… The rest of Nohr is still struggling after the war. There are a few greedy noble figures who take from the commoners regularly for the sake of filling their own coffers. It’s one reason that the Nohrian royal family didn’t cooperate much with the nobility during the war. 

**Nina:** It’s hard for them to take care of the nobles due to all the diplomacy that goes into issues like this, so I’m the one who ensures the nobles behave. If they don’t, I sneak into their houses and steal money to give back to the poor. Of course, I keep this a secret from others. I don’t want them getting involved. 

**Nina:** For one, it would put Forrest at risk, and I’m not going to do something like that. I’m more than able to balance both sides of my life, and it’s made me a great shot on the battlefield. Still, this needs to stay between us. I don’t want anyone hearing and deciding to ask questions, got it?

**Nina:** With all that out of the way, I think that’s all you need to know. Like I said, some of this needs to stay quiet. All anyone needs to hear is that I’m the retainer of Forrest. ...I’m glad we understand each other. With that said, I’ve got other business to take care of. Until we meet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nina has got to be one of my favorite characters to write in this rewrite honestly she's really close to canon but without the whole 'obsessed with gay men' bit and I think it makes her a much better character but that's just me oops
> 
> -Digital


	67. 67. Percy

**Percy:** I’ve never seen your face around here before… Tell me, who are you? ...A traveler? I guess that makes sense! ...You want to hear more about me? Well, I suppose there’s not really a reason for me to hold back on something like that. You can call me Percy, a great hero of justice!

**Percy:** My parents fought in the name of justice too. Their names are Effie and Arthur, and they fought in the war against Hoshido. After Nohr won the fighting, they settled down with the rest of their comrades, and I was born a few years later. I’m the youngest out of the children living in the palace. 

**Percy:** Unlike some of the other kids, I’m not exactly anybody’s retainer in particular. Instead, I just sort of go wherever I’m needed. Either way, it’s fine with me. It gives me the chance to hone my skills and fight in the name of the future that I’m so dedicated to. Even without a specific job, I have no complaints. 

**Percy:** My father in particular told me all about fighting for what I thought was right from a young age. He told me all about his war stories, and I loved hearing about them. The idea of following in his footsteps was incredible to me, so I decided to do what I could to be just like him. I’ve been doing that ever since. 

**Percy:** Unlike my parents though, I have a wyvern to help me fight! I found him a few years ago, and he was rather sick and weak. I helped to nurse him back to health, and he wouldn’t leave my side. Since then, I’ve named him Ace, and we’ve become a duo when it comes to fighting. I couldn’t be happier. 

**Percy:** Since finding Ace, I would say that I’ve only gotten better when it comes to battling. I’ve been working hard to expand my skills each day just like the other kids who are at the castle. We all get along pretty well, and it’s like we’re a huge family in our own special way, always supporting each other through even the roughest of times. Who would have guessed? I know I wouldn’t have. 

**Percy:** Since I get to be around so many kids my own age, I’m never lonely. In fact, each day is more than fun, so I don’t have anything to complain about. I’ve got great parents, amazing friends, and an incredible wyvern partner. On top of that, I get to fight for those who need defending most! Perfect!

**Percy:** I would say that’s really all that you need to know. It’s pretty basic and I know it, but simple isn’t always a bad thing. So long as we’re happy, I think that’s what matters most at the end of the day. 

**Percy:** That’s all I really have to say on the matter. It’s time for me to feed Ace, so I should get going. He gets impatient if I’m not there on time each day, and I don’t want to keep him waiting for too long. It was nice talking to you though, so I wish the best for you in the future! May justice always be on your side, stranger! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow characters are fun
> 
> -Digital


	68. 68. Ignatius

**Ignatius:** Ack! I didn’t see you there… You really should say so when you’re going to be showing up somewhere, you know… Okay, I’ll stop complaining. What do you need from me? ...You want to hear more about me? I really don’t see why you would want to, but… Fine. I’m Ignatius. 

**Ignatius:** My parents, Benny and Felicia, met during the war between Hoshido and Nohr. Afterwards, they wound up settling down in the palace of Nohr with a majority of the major fighters, and that’s how I came to be. I’ve been living in the castle for my entire life because of them. 

**Ignatius:** I’ve always been doing what I can to serve the royal family, though I don’t know if I really belong to any specific person… Well, obviously I don’t belong to anyone but myself, but… I mean I’m not anyone’s retainer in specific. I just go wherever people need me, which is probably for the best. 

**Ignatius:** I’ve never been a fan of fighting. In fact, I spend much of my time avoiding it when I can. The idea of having to kill anything is just sickening to me, and I hate the idea of needing to raise a weapon to another living creature. Maybe that’s why I’m treated the way I am, to put it simply… 

**Ignatius:** I feel like I’ve gotten a reputation for being unreliable since I can never bring myself to fight. If others don’t trust me for it, I guess that makes sense, but it still hurts. I shouldn’t have to step so far out of my boundaries to make others happy when it would just harm me mentally, you know? 

**Ignatius:** Even if I don’t let everyone down, I fear being a disappointment in the future. I suppose I’ve closed myself off from the rest of the group to prevent something like that happening. I see everyone else getting closer and becoming better friends, but I never get included directly. 

**Ignatius:** In a way, that’s probably good. Even if I’m lonely, at least I’m not disappointing anybody for being myself. I interact with my parents more often than anybody else in the castle, though I suppose that’s not a bad thing. They accept me for being who I am, so why would I complain? 

**Ignatius:** Honestly, that’s all that anyone would really need to know about me. I hate fighting, spend time alone, and don’t get directly involved with the rest of the group. People can call me a coward all they want, but even if it bothers me, I’m not going to change the way that I am for their sake. 

**Ignatius:** I think that’s all you really need to know about me… I just hope that story wasn’t boring or disappointing to you. I don’t know if I would be able to put up with that on top of everything else. ...It wasn’t? Oh, that’s a relief… But I should get going now. Don’t get hurt out there, okay? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow another character who I like my interpretation of better than canon huh who would have guessed
> 
> -Digital


	69. 69. Velouria

**Velouria:** Who are you supposed to be? I don’t think I’ve seen you around here. If I had, I feel like I would have remembered. ...Oh. You’re new. That makes sense… And you want to hear about me? Alright, fine. If it’ll get me back to my own devices sooner, okay. You can call me Velouria. 

**Velouria:** To put it simply, I’m a princess of Nohr. My mother, Camilla, fell in love with my father, the leader at the time of the wolfskin tribe. Leadership has since passed hands from my father since he wanted to be at the castle with Mother. That doesn’t surprise me given how close they’ve always been. 

**Velouria:** I’m the second of their two children. My older brother, Owen, was the first one of us to pop up. Since my uncle, the king of Nohr, only has one child, Owen is next in line for the throne if anything happens to Siegbert. As for me, I’m probably going to be back with the wolfskin when I get old enough. 

**Velouria:** In a way, I almost wish that I had been back with the wolfskin for most of my life. I guess you could say that I was cut from a different cloth than the rest of the kids in the castle. They have hope for the world that I sort of lack, though I suppose that’s a trait I get from my brother. 

**Velouria:** He tries to hide it, but… I know that being trained as a prince is taking its toll on him. Wolfskin weren’t in the public eye for ages, and there’s a lot of people who still hate them for existing. The idea that one could be a prince is even more ridiculous to a few people out there, and… It weighs him down. 

**Velouria:** Of course, Owen would never say this to anyone. He doesn’t want people to worry about him or something like that, but I’m a lot more perceptive than he likes to believe. I can pick up on that for myself regardless of if I experience it as often. He thinks he’s protecting me, but I can’t say for sure if that’s the case. 

**Velouria:** I’ve never felt the issue as strongly as he has since I’m not exactly high up on the list of potential rulers for Nohr, so I guess that counts for something. Even so, it’s certainly distanced me from the rest of the kids I grew up with. They don’t understand it, and they aren’t sure of how to approach the subject either. 

**Velouria:** I suppose that’s fine. I’m not exactly a social butterfly anyways, so I’m happy to be closer with my parents than anyone else. Opening up to people seems like a chore at this point, and I don’t know if it’s worth the effort after all this time. It’s not like I have much of a wish to do so either way. 

**Velouria:** That’s all you need to hear about. Is that enough for you? ...Good. I’m going to leave now, so it’s good that you’re satisfied. Try to stay out of trouble or something, okay? Just because I don’t know you well doesn’t mean that I want you to find yourself in trouble or anything, got it? Alright. Bye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tomorrow is the last playable character from the base game oh boy
> 
> -Digital


	70. 70. Anna

**Anna:** Well, I certainly haven’t seen your face around here before… Are you a potential customer? ...You want information? It’s going to cost you a pretty penny… Thank you for the gold, kind stranger! If you want to hear about me, then I’ll tell you all you would want to know. I’m Anna. 

**Anna:** I’m one of many Anna’s scattered throughout the universe. There are too many of us to count, all identical sisters with the same red hair, charming smile, and penchant for salesmanship. We’ve been merchants for as long as anyone can remember, and I doubt that will change. 

**Anna:** Since there are so many of us, you can find an Anna just about anywhere you could possibly look. If you’re searching for a good deal, chances are you’ll realize an Anna is behind your favorite bargain. When it comes to selling weapons or other goods, there’s no one as talented. 

**Anna:** Unlike some other sisters of mine who prefer to stay stationary, I’ve been traveling around the world for ages, finding places that strike my interest and staying there until my curiosity is gone. Afterwards, I move right along and repeat the cycle. It’s rather effective, I’ll have you know. 

**Anna:** It’s a special sort of existence that only an Anna like me would be able to enjoy without having any reservations. I’ve made all sorts of sales over the years, and I like to think that I’ve gained a reputation for being good at my job. Of all the Anna’s to talk to, you’d want to run into me. 

**Anna:** However, I suppose it has been a bit lonely… I haven’t found any people that I really connected with yet, though I guess that is to be expected. This is a cutthroat business, and you can’t afford to hand out trust without thinking it over first. Coins never lie, so I prefer them to people. 

**Anna:** Maybe one of these days I’ll be able to find someone interesting enough to make me stop my endless drifting… I can’t say for sure, but I won’t know until I make an attempt. Until then, I think I’m happy doing what I always have been. I’m sure that the loneliness will mean little in the end. 

**Anna:** In all honesty, that’s most of what you could possibly want to hear about. If you want specific childhood memories, you’ll have to drop a few hundred more gold, but I doubt you would want to do that given how much you already paid, so the summary format is going to have to work for the time being. 

**Anna:** You aren’t going to give me anything else? Alright, alright… If you find yourself in need of products or rumors, all you need to do is find me or one of my sisters. The proper number of gold pieces can get you just about anything from us… Ah, I have another customer! Step aside! I want to see that money for myself! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A month remains until this story will be finished guys heck yeah
> 
> -Digital


	71. 71. Lilith

**Lilith:** Huh? Who might you be? ...Why would you want to learn more about me? I… I suppose I could talk if that’s really what you want, but I want you to be very quiet about this. Never speak a word of what I’m about to tell you to anyone else on this planet, okay? ...Alright. My name is Lilith. 

**Lilith:** I wasn’t exactly born like most humans were. Instead, I was created by a god… After the death of Anankos, there was a lot of leftover energy in Valla, and after years of it festering, I was born. I grew up in Valla, and… In all honesty, it was rather lonely. There wasn’t anyone around to talk to. 

**Lilith:** I wasn’t created until after the destruction of Valla at the hands of the Nohrian army. For a while, it was just me, but… I was able to cross paths with one other person eventually. His name was Thalone, and he revealed that he was a reincarnation of Anankos to me. He started to care for me after that. 

**Lilith:** Thalone said that he really wanted to be able to meet his young child again. Their name was Cerulean. I wanted to help him out, but I didn’t exactly have the power to do that… Of course, that all changed the day that Thalone decided to seek help from fighters of another world. 

**Lilith:** Their names were Inigo, Severa, and Owain, though they’re now known as Laslow, Selena, and Odin. After we met up, Thalone said that he wanted us to find his child, and we did so. It was just the five of us, wandering in Valla as we attempted to find some information about Cerulean. 

**Lilith:** In the end, we set a course for Nohr, and all four of us became retainers. Thalone remained in Valla, not wanting to be discovered for who he truly was. We worked together and found out that Thalone’s child was likely going by the name of Corrin and lived in the Northern Fortress. 

**Lilith:** However… We soon noticed a change in Thalone. There was something about him that just didn’t feel right. Later, we would find out that this was the start of his steady downward spiral into madness… So we stayed away. We didn’t want to put ourselves or Cerulean at risk by getting too close. 

**Lilith:** In the meantime, I worked as a retainer for Corrin. We became rather close, though they never realized who I was. How were they supposed to know that I was their younger sister? I didn’t bring it up since I didn’t know how to properly explain the truth… What else was I supposed to do? 

**Lilith:** Alright… I think that’s everything, but again, I want to remind you not to tell anybody about this. It’s important that this information stays secret for the sake of me staying safe… You’re not going to tell anyone? That’s a relief… Well, I should get going. Thanks for listening, stranger!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this it's time for my original child characters from the second generation oh boy
> 
> -Digital


	72. 72. Lyci

**Lyci:** Hey there! I don’t think I’ve seen your face around here before… If I had, I feel like I would have recognized it for sure… Oh, that’s because I don’t know you. That makes more sense… You want to get to know me? Sure. I can totally talk to you if you want. First of all, my name is Lyci. It’s nice to meet you. 

**Lyci:** My story is something a bit complicated, I must admit… I don’t really have parents. I was born from a bit of leftover power, you see. After the death of Thalone, the reincarnation of Anankos, a lot of energy was left buzzing around in Valla, and some of it clumped together to form me. 

**Lyci:** That wasn’t the only side effect though. His death managed to reverse the death of one of his children, Lilith. As soon as she met me, she figured out that I was partially a dragon like her, and even if she wasn’t fully aware of where I came from, she decided to look after me like I was her kid. 

**Lyci:** From what I heard, she had been involved with a fight that took place between Hoshido and Nohr. She died during the war originally, but Anankos’ magic managed to bring her back. Even so, she didn’t go back to the place that she was from before, instead staying in Valla with me. 

**Lyci:** It was rather empty and lonely, I must admit. It was just the two of us and the many invisible soldiers. I wish I could have been given the chance to make friends with others, but… It didn’t quite work out like that, so I wondered about what it would be like to see other people for ages… 

**Lyci:** Then it happened! I met a young man named Shigure. He said that he was from the timeline where Nohr had won the war. I came from a timeline where the reverse was true. It was really strange seeing him at first, but we became friends after a while since we were both pretty lonely. 

**Lyci:** Shigure and I have been close ever since, traveling across timelines to meet each other using these stones from Valla that enable interdimensional movement. That’s pretty neat, huh? He’s been researching Valla, and I’ve been trying to help him learn more by explaining what I know. 

**Lyci:** For the most part, it’s been a lot of the same in my life. I spend time with my mother, go to meet Shigure, eat, sleep, all that fun stuff. It’s basic, but I rather enjoy it. Of course, I could use a few extra friends, but… I still wouldn't say that I’m expressly unhappy, so I’m not going to complain too much. 

**Lyci:** That should wrap it up! I think I let time slip away from me, so I should get going. Shigure wanted to talk to me today, and I don’t want to leave him hanging for too long. He doesn’t like it when I’m late to our meetings and all that. I'll hopefully see you again in the future, stranger! Have a nice day!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished Revelation right before posting this and wow what a rush
> 
> -Digital


	73. 73. Tempest

**Tempest:** I don’t believe I’ve seen your face here before… Who might you be? ...A wandering traveler, I see… You wish to hear more about me? I don’t understand what reasons you could have for such, but… Alright. I don’t want to decline you and be rude. First and foremost, my name is Tempest. 

**Tempest:** In the aftermath of the war between Hoshido and Nohr, Hoshido was attempting to bring the continent back to stability. Relationships began to blossom between soldiers who once had no time for such relations, and one of those was between my parents, the pegasus knights Hinoka and Subaki. 

**Tempest:** I’m the older one of their two children. My younger sister, Caeldori, and I have always been following in their footsteps as fellow sky knights. We’ve been trained by only the best, so it’s natural that we would be among the most powerful young fighters within Hoshido’s army, but… 

**Tempest:** I want to say first that it wasn’t my parents who placed the expectations of the world on my shoulders. Others simply wanted me to become as strong as possible from a young age, and I allowed myself to be caught in it. I was thrown into battle too young and too inexperienced, to say the least. 

**Tempest:** I wasn’t ready for everyone to expect so much of me so early, but I didn’t want to let anyone down… I should have firmly established my boundaries sooner, but since I failed to do so, I was pressured into taking on far more responsibility than I should have, and… I still feel that weight. 

**Tempest:** As a princess of Hoshido, there is a lot I must accomplish. This is only made a larger issue given that I am the oldest child within my generation, and everyone looks up to me… The expectations of others have become too much for me to bear, I must admit, and… It’s difficult to grapple with. 

**Tempest:** Hoshido needs a leader, and I’m happy to step up and do what I must for those who are struggling right now. Still, I doubt that I am suited for the job, and who can say if I ever will be? Others have promising theories of my future, and I refuse to let them down for better or worse. 

**Tempest:** The short version is that I… I’m tired of being the image of apparent perfection people expect of me. I take on responsibility, but it’s out of obligation rather than true leadership skills. I’ll do what I must for those around me, though I must admit… I wish I knew how to stand up for myself rather than only others. 

**Tempest:** Enough of all that though. That’s all you need to be aware of, so I’m finishing my speech here. I have other business to attend to at the moment anyways, and I mustn’t waste even a moment. I wish you good luck in the world out there, traveler. Stay safe, and may the goddess Akiri be at your side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real talk I love Tempest and I can't wait to write supports about her wow
> 
> -Digital


	74. 74. Sumiko

**Sumiko:** Oh, um… Who might you be? I don’t think I’ve seen you here before… I see. It’s nice to meet you, in that case… You want to hear more about me? Okay. You can call me Sumiko. I’m a princess of Hoshido, but… I guess that if you’re approaching me, you probably already knew that… 

**Sumiko:** Either way, I’m the older of two children between a pair of fighters from the Hoshidan and Nohrian war. My parents, Sakura and Kaze, fell in love after the fighting came to a close, and I came to be. A few years later, my younger sister, Midori, was born. We’ve been a family ever since. 

**Sumiko:** I’ve spent most of my life with the others within the palace, but I will admit that my situation has been rather unique compared to the rest of the children my age… My immune system has never been the strongest, so I’ve always been a bit prone to sickness, I’m afraid to say… 

**Sumiko:** Fighting for too long with physical weapons can drive me to exhaustion really easily, so I decided to follow in the footsteps of my mother. She was always a healer during the war, and I wanted to ease the suffering of others. She started to teach me how to aid people as soon as I was old enough. 

**Sumiko:** As much as I like helping others though, I must admit that it can get a bit overwhelming every once in a while… Knowing sometimes that there are people you can’t save is awful. Still, I want to do my best for everyone who has a chance of pulling through. They all deserve to live, after all. 

**Sumiko:** Aside from that, my childhood has been rather enjoyable. I became close with the rest of the children my age over the years, especially my cousins. I’m far from being heir to the throne, which is probably for the best, but we still all get along well. I can’t complain about that at all. 

**Sumiko:** Midori and I have always been rather close, even if we’re a bit different. She’s far more optimistic than I am, and she followed in the footsteps of our father where I went the other way. Still, we do have one thing to bond over: healing people. It’s the primary thing we’ve always had in common. 

**Sumiko:** She took up apothecary work as soon as she realized it was an option, and we work well together. Midori can handle physical medicine while I heal people with magic. We’re the best team of training medics in the castle according to everyone else… It’s an honor to be able to work with her, honestly. 

**Sumiko:** I think that’s about it, honestly… I hope it’s not too much of a letdown… It wasn’t? That’s a relief. Anyways, I should probably get going. I want to make sure that everything is running smoothly in the medical area, after all. I hope that you continue to have an enjoyable journey. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we love updates
> 
> -Digital


	75. 75. Galatea

**Galatea:** Hey there, stranger! What brings you to a place like this? ...Pure curiosity? I suppose I can’t fault you for that. We all like finding out new information from time to time… Oh. You want to learn about me? I don’t really see the harm in talking about it, so… Sure. You can call me Galatea. 

**Galatea:** I’m one of two children born to the king of Hoshido. The other’s my twin brother, Shiro, but I’m the oldest out of us, and I don’t let him forget it. Our lives have always been complicated since both of our parents, Ryoma and Scarlet, are heirs to different countries located on Pheuyura. 

**Galatea:** Our mother’s the heir of Cheve, so that means one of us is going to take over Hoshido while the other rules Cheve. Unlike what you’d expect, I’m taking over Cheve despite being older and technically first in line for the throne. Shiro is going after Hoshido, though there is a bit of a twist to him ruling Hoshido. 

**Galatea:** He’s not exactly the best when it comes to wielding swords. Instead, I’ve been taking over as the user of our father’s sword, Raijinto. I’ve been learning how to use it while riding on the back of a wyvern since that’s my preferred fighting style. It’s certainly something unique, to say the least. 

**Galatea:** After I’m done with Raijinto, I’m meant to give it back to Shiro so that he can pass it onto his kids, but that’s not going to be a problem for a long time. In the meantime, I’m happy to get to learn how to use the sword on my own while he perfects his skills with a spear. It all works out. 

**Galatea:** Life has been pretty peaceful overall despite the talk of swords and ruling over countries. Shiro and I live with a ton of other kids our age in the palace of Hoshido, and there’s more than an abundance of things to do and people to see. It’s pretty much impossible to be lonely. 

**Galatea:** Most of the kids are younger than me and Shiro though. In fact, there’s only one other kid who’s older than the two of us, and that’s our cousin, Tempest. The three of us have looked after most of the younger ones for much of our lives. In exchange for caring for them, we get their eternal admiration. Perfect, right? 

**Galatea:** Most of us kids have been learning how to fight in case we ever need to defend Hoshido from another war, but I’m not anticipating anything like that. Peace has been covering the continent ever since the war came to a close years ago, and we know how to keep things under control. 

**Galatea:** That’s about it, honestly. It’s basic, but in my opinion, that’s better than being overwhelmed with too much activity of the negative variety. Now, I should get back to training. I promised Mother I’d meet her at the courtyard for some sparring. I’ll see you around later, stranger! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're 75% of the way through guys aaaaaa
> 
> Also Galatea is probably one of my favorite of the characters I made for the second generation there's just something about her that I love you have no idea
> 
> -Digital


	76. 76. Brand

**Brand:** I haven’t seen your face around here. I’m sure I’d remember it if I had… You want to know about me? I don’t see what makes me so interesting above all the others in this place, but… Fine. If that’s really what you want to hear about, sure. I won’t object. You can call me Brand. 

**Brand:** I don’t remember anything about my birth parents. I know that they died when I was really young though, so I wound up as an orphan within Flame Tribe territory. The Flame Tribe is much larger than the Wind or Ice Tribes, so there were plenty who didn’t know about me. I’m jealous of the other tribes for their sense of community. 

**Brand:** My life changed based entirely off a chance encounter. An ambassador from the Ice Tribe village named Felicia decided to come and see the leader of the Flame Tribe on a diplomatic visit, and she met me along the way. Let’s just say that things clicked right off the bat between us. 

**Brand:** At the time, I was still pretty young, but that didn’t matter much to her. She said that she wanted to look after me, and I didn’t complain about it. She took me to see the Flame Tribe leader, Rinkah, while on her mission, and… Let’s just say that Rinkah wound up getting attached to me too. 

**Brand:** Felicia moved in with Rinkah in the Flame Tribe, pulling back on the diplomatic work in favor of living in the village. They wound up falling in love over the years, and I became their son. It wasn’t exactly what one would have expected, but I’m not objecting at all. We have fun together. 

**Brand:** Since both of them were heroes of the war, they taught me to fight as soon as I got eager to learn. I’ve been training as a warrior ever since then, and I like to think I’m pretty good at it. I’m definitely inclined towards physical combat rather than magical, though that’s normal for Flame Tribe fighters. 

**Brand:** Every once in a while, we’d take a trip to Hoshido’s capital, so I was able to interact with the other kids of the war heroes from time to time. Still, I wouldn’t say that I ever got to be particularly close with any of them. They had their lives to deal with, and I had mine. It wasn’t a big deal. 

**Brand:** Even so, I’m happy this way. It’s far better than living on the streets, and I have a caring family to stay with now too. There’s nothing for me to complain about, so I’m not going to be upset over not getting to know kids who live miles upon miles away. I’m just happy where I am now. 

**Brand:** That’s all there is to say, if I’m being honest. Is that good enough? ...It is? Good. I should get going now anyways. There’s always time to train around here, and I want to get as strong as possible. Don’t get into trouble or anything out there. That’s the last thing any of us want, got it, stranger? Good. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing my favorite Fates crack ship!
> 
> -Digital


	77. 77. Owen

**Owen:** Oh, um… I don’t remember seeing you here at the palace before. Is there a reason for that…? Ah, you’re new. I see… And you want to learn more about me? Normally, I would decline, but… Oh, I guess it doesn’t matter that much. You may call me Owen, and… I am a prince. 

**Owen:** My mother and father met and fell in love during the war and its resulting aftermath. Once things were settled down, they had me, and a few years later, my sister, Velouria, was born. Since my mother is a princess, her royal title passed onto both me and my sister for better or for worse. 

**Owen:** My cousin, Siegbert, is meant to inherit the throne, but since he has no younger siblings, I’m next in line after him. I’m perfectly fine with Siegbert being the one to rule. I have never enjoyed the idea of commanding others, to say the least… Though that did bring up a few problems. 

**Owen:** My father is a wolfskin, so that means I have the same power that he does to turn into a wolf. My sister is the same way, but for her… She didn’t face as much backlash over it as I did. I was set to inherit the throne should something happen to Siegbert, so there were far too many eyes on me. 

**Owen:** Others didn’t like the idea of me being a wolfskin with the potential to rule over Nohr. I received much harassment throughout my childhood because of this. Velouria suffered from the same, though it was to a lessened degree. She was never in the spotlight as much as I was, after all. 

**Owen:** As much as I detest the way I was treated growing up, I am thankful for one thing… I’m glad that it was me and not my sister. Even if we’re rather different, I wouldn’t be able to stand the idea of something happening to her. I might have suffered, but it’s better that it was me rather than her. 

**Owen:** I grew rather ashamed of my heritage thanks to the way others treated me, so… Rather than fight with my inherent powers, I took up a different fighting style. I followed in my mother’s footsteps and learned how to fight from the back of a wyvern. I hide my ears and tail beneath my armor as well. 

**Owen:** There are many people who are already aware of what I am, but I would rather no others find out. Hiding my features is upsetting, yes, but… It’s better than the alternative. I wish I had the ability to be freely happy with my heritage, but such simply isn’t an option for me… It’s upsetting. 

**Owen:** I suppose I went on for a while there. All in all, childhood was fine for me, and there’s nothing else you need to know. If you don’t mind, I’m going to get going… Be careful not to let anyone know that you were with me if you wish to keep your reputation intact, alright? Until we meet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nohr kids time! I love Owen so much and I can't wait to do supports for him wow
> 
> -Digital


	78. 78. Timpani

**Timpani:** Who might you be? I don’t believe I recognize your face… Ah, it’s because you’re new here! That would make a lot more sense… And you want to learn more about me? I see no reason to hold back, so… Let’s get right into this daring and adventurous tale! I will be your storyteller, Timpani! Let us begin! 

**Timpani:** First and foremost, I was born in the aftermath of the war between Hoshido and Nohr. My parents, Elise and Odin, met during the war and fell in love once it was over. My older sister, Ophelia, was born a few years after they were wed, and I came along a year later as a princess of Nohr. 

**Timpani:** Even if we were royals, Ophelia and I never really felt the pressure of noble life. Since there were so many others in the line to rule above us, there wasn’t much for us to prepare for by comparison. You could say that our lives were relatively laidback when compared to our relatives.

**Timpani:** Ophelia and I both wanted to practice magic, something that worked out well given how magical aptitude runs in our blood thanks to our parents. We’ve been preparing our skills for any potential combat for as long as either one of us can remember, but there is a difference between us. 

**Timpani:** Ophelia thinks that fighting others is heroic, and she learns more because she wants to be a heroine, but I have different opinions… I want to use my magic in other ways. You see, my biggest dream is to become a performer one day, and I believe magic could be incredible when shown on the stage. 

**Timpani:** Even with our different perspectives, we’ve always got along perfectly well. We’re two dramatic and magical peas in a pod! I’m rather proud to call her my sister, to be honest. I know that she’s going to move on to do great things in life regardless of where I might end up in the future. 

**Timpani:** I’ve written many stories about the heroic exploits of our relatives, and I share them every once in a while with any younger children I happen to come across. Still, I want to get bigger one of these days. I’m hoping that I’ll have the ability to share my stories with everyone in Nohr. Big dreams, huh? 

**Timpani:** In all honesty, my life has been perfectly fine between learning magic and getting better at performing. There’s only one strange thing that’s happened… This odd mark appeared on my upper leg when I was younger, but I doubt it’s a big deal. I do wonder where it came from, but… Oh, well. It can’t be too important. 

**Timpani:** That should bring our story to a close. I truly hope that you enjoyed the show, and I want you to come back for another! ...Did I do it well enough? Good! I’m afraid I have other business to take care of at the moment, so this is where I leave you. Goodnight, incredible audience! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow we're almost done with the playable characters yall
> 
> -Digital


	79. 79. Luna

**Luna:** State your name and intentions. ...You’re a traveler, and you wish to learn more about me? I don’t understand why you would want to do such… Ah, passing gold across my palms. This is my job now. You understand my job as a paid spy and assassin… Good. You may call me Luna. 

**Luna:** Unknown to many others, I have the power to activate Dragon Veins. In truth, this is because my adopted mother, Beruka, is not related to me at all. She took me in as her own child, so I consider her to be my family despite this. My situation is… Complicated, to say the least. 

**Luna:** I was born as the child of Leo and Nyx, two Pheuyuran nobles. This put me in great danger from a young age, and I nearly died to an assassination attempt as a child. As a way of keeping me safe, my parents placed me in the care of a family friend, and I was raised away from the castle. 

**Luna:** A few years after I was born, Forrest, my younger brother, came into this world. He wasn’t even aware of my existence. He was never nearly killed, so he stayed at the castle where I did not. I was always close, but it wasn’t enough for anyone to realize the truth about where I came from. 

**Luna:** Beruka taught me all that she had ever learned as an assassin, and I became her heir. I’ve been acting as a hired killer ever since. Such is the way that I have always lived regardless of how questionable it is. Still, you can get the answers you want or you can question me. I believe I know your response already. 

**Luna:** I was constantly going in and out of the castle while growing up. I was able to make friends with the rest of the children who I would have been raised with, though they didn’t know the full truth about who I was or what I did. They didn’t need to hear the truth, and… I believe that was for the best. 

**Luna:** My ability to activate Dragon Veins was kept a secret for much of my life. I didn’t even know the truth of my heritage, so there was no way for me to accidentally reveal the story. In all honesty, that was likely for the best. After all, we didn’t want a repeat of what happened when I was a child. 

**Luna:** I grew up near the rest of my generation, but I was never able to fully connect with them due to my work. Maybe them not getting to know me was a good thing… The truth could have hurt them in the long run. Either way, I’m sure that you can get the point of all that happened over the years. 

**Luna:** That’s all you need to know. I won’t go into the details of what I’ve done unless you decide to pay me further, though I don’t think you’re going to do that, are you? ...That’s what I thought. If we’re finished here, I’m leaving. This is all that you’re going to get to hear about. Goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't type this in the middle of a monster movie marathon what are you talking about
> 
> -Digital


	80. 80. Jasper

**Jasper:** I haven’t seen a face like yours around here before… I feel like I would have recognized it if I had. ...You’re a traveler, huh? I see… And you want to learn more about me? I don’t see any reason to hold back… You seem like a fine enough fellow. You can call me Jasper. 

**Jasper:** I don’t know exactly who my birth parents are, but… I don’t think I really need to, in all honesty. They left me on the doorstep of my adopted mother, Mozu. She was a fighter during the war, but she retired to live on her own in the aftermath of the fighting, and that’s when I came into her life. 

**Jasper:** She’s been raising me as her own ever since. A lot of people get the wrong idea about her being a warrior since she fought in the war, but she only ever went into battle to defend her home. At heart, she’s a farmer, and she values peace above all else. She’s taught me about all that and more. 

**Jasper:** Our village is rather secluded from the rest of the world. It’s the sort of situation where all of us know each other, but I don’t mind it at all. To be honest, it makes the place feel more homey than it would have otherwise. I’m content where I am, and I don’t think that’s ever going to change. 

**Jasper:** We harvest a lot of vegetables each year, so we distribute them among nearby markets. However, there is one special trip that Mother and I have been making for as long as I can remember. We travel out to the palace of Nohr to deliver food to some of her comrades from the war. 

**Jasper:** There are a lot of kids my age there, but I don’t know them very well. Since I live so far away, it’s hard to connect with them, but I’m honestly alright with it. I’m on the shy side, I must admit, and I fear that being around so many people with such a capacity for energy would exhaust me. 

**Jasper:** Still, I must admit that each year’s trip to the castle is enjoyable. It’s nice to see Mother so happy alongside her old friends, and I think it’s something she needs given how secluded our village is. Either way, I don’t really have many complaints regarding my life, even if I’m not living in a palace. 

**Jasper:** Life has been rather simple, but I don’t think that’s a bad thing in the slightest. I wouldn’t trade this existence for anything. I’m just a country boy, and I’m happy with where I am. I hope that life continues to be peaceful in our village for many years to come, and I’ll fight to defend that peace as much as I can. 

**Jasper:** That should cover everything. I hope that it’s enough information for you. Anyways, I hope you enjoy your travels. The rest of the world is waiting for you, and I don’t want to make you wait just to listen to little old me. If you ever find yourself in this area again, I’d love to see you once more. Until then, farewell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the last of the playable characters woo
> 
> -Digital


	81. 81. Garon

**Garon:** You find yourself before the king of Nohr, Garon… What do you have to say for yourself? ...You wish to learn more of my past? If you are truly curious, I will tell you my tale. Let’s start from the beginning. 

**Garon:** I was born in a time when Hoshido and Nohr were rather tense with one another. There was no war, but the nations suffered from strained relations. My parents told me that I would one day grow up and show the superiority of my nation. I was happy to believe such throughout my youth. 

**Garon:** When I took over the throne, I did what I could to make things easier for my people. Starvation was a major issue, but I attempted to help where I could. Many came to think of me as a fair king. At the time, it was only me ruling over the kingdom of Nohr, but… All that changed when I met Katerina. 

**Garon:** She was a fair young woman, and we fell in love immediately. She and I grew close as the years passed by, and I could not have imagined myself with another. She and I wed and had a child, Xander. In those days, times were perfect, and we were all content. However, it was not meant to last. 

**Garon:** Katerina grew sick and died. I was thrown into grief, but I didn’t want to spend time at the castle if she would not be there. I began to concentrate on the mounting tensions with Hoshido, and I asked if Valla would side with Nohr to eliminate Hoshido. My request was rejected. 

**Garon:** I sent a few of my soldiers into Nohrian territory, and the god of Valla, Anankos, was killed. It was what they deserved for defying me. A few years later, I asked once more for Valla’s aid. Again, they declined, and that was the last straw. Valla was destroyed in an invasion for their defiance. 

**Garon:** Even with Valla gone, no nation dared to rise against Nohr. I increased the power of the military, ensuring that Hoshido would fall just the same as soon as the time came. Meanwhile, I turned to other women as a way of feeling pleasure once more, something that had not happened since Katerina was still alive. 

**Garon:** I met and fell in love with Arete soon afterwards… She was just like Katerina had been. I married her as soon as I had the chance, and she became my second queen. Still, I spent time with mistresses as I had before. I couldn’t stop indulging in them once I had started. Arete didn’t ever object. 

**Garon:** My old age was starting to catch up with me, and I perished in my sleep one night. However, the great Anankos reached out to me, having found life once again after his death years prior. He granted me power once again, and I vowed to serve him in exchange. It was a simple deal, and I couldn’t object in the slightest. 

**Garon:** After her death, I turned my full attention towards the war once again. I was going to crush Hoshido once and for all. I arranged a meeting with King Sumeragi saying it was in the name of peace, but I killed him instead, kidnapping his child as well. Corrin was the name of the one he had brought… And they were going to be my perfect chance to wage war against Hoshido. 

**Garon:** I placed them in the Northern Fortress as they grew older. Even though I had Corrin, Hoshido never lashed out at us. I allowed Nohr’s army to grow stronger, and my priority has been to destroy Hoshido ever since. Soon, the day will come, and when it does… Everything will fall apart for them. 

**Garon:** This is all you need to hear of me. If you have no further questions, I suggest that you leave. I must give my praise to the great Anankos, after all… He is waiting for me to offer him my words, and I must comply. Begone with you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where we get into the interesting background stuff. That's neat. 
> 
> You can tell based on what was focused on where Garon's priorities are. He talked a lot about Katerina and Arete since he got a bit obsessive over them both. Meanwhile, the concubine wars weren't mentioned in the slightest since they were never the focus of his attention. Messed up, right?
> 
> There's going to be a lot more about Garon during 'Ancestors of Fate' when that comes out later this year. It's going to cover his downward spiral in much more depth than this short entry could. In short, he lost it after Katerina died since he couldn't cope with his grief properly. He became obsessed with Arete, thinking she was just like Katerina, and then he died, allowing Anankos to take over and use him as a pawn. Pretty tragic stuff. 
> 
> I'll be back again tomorrow with the next entry! 
> 
> -Digital


	82. 82. Iago

**Iago:** Who might you be? I don’t recall seeing you around here… You wish to learn more about me? Of course… This is a history lesson that you won’t soon forget. My name is Iago, but this was not always the case… Without further ado, allow me to get right into the true story of my life. 

**Iago:** I was born as Ianne, one of the three children of the leader of Nestra at the time. This was many years ago, you see… For much of my young life, everything was peaceful. We children were prepared for the day that we would have to take control of Nestra and all of its people, but… 

**Iago:** It all started to fall apart. We began to study magic, something that Nestran people are known for having skill in. My sister, Nyala, had particular power that had never been seen before. She was dangerous, but she didn’t realize the full extent of her power until the damage had already been done. 

**Iago:** Nyala destroyed the capital of Nestra without even flinching, killing countless people in the process. Our parents died in the aftermath, and the only people who survived the attack were me and my brother. Nyala ran away after realizing what she had done to our home, never to return. 

**Iago:** I couldn’t believe what she had done, using her magic in such terrible ways… I wanted revenge. She had killed everyone that I had ever cared for, so what was I supposed to do aside from lash out? She discovered the true power of dark magic, so I followed in her footsteps with hopes of taking her down with the very power she had used against me. 

**Iago:** I didn’t find Nyala despite my years of searching, but it mattered little. I found a spell that would slow down my aging to a crawl, and I suspected that she was under the influence of a similar spell wherever she was. It was a side effect of using such powerful magic as far as I could see. 

**Iago:** Years passed, and our other brother died of old age, passing on the power to rule Nestra on to his child. The population of our country rose again as people forgot the truth behind the massacre… But even if everyone else came to forget, I would always remember what happened that day. 

**Iago:** I found myself in the employ of King Garon some years later, and I’ve been working with him ever since. Through this position of power, I can do as I please, and I can use this to find my sister and finally kill her with my own two hands… It’s only a matter of time. She won’t escape this time. 

**Iago:** That’s all you need to be aware of… The expression on your face is so ghastly. Could it be that you are afraid of me? I could most certainly give you a reason to be afraid of me, so perhaps you should retreat before I show you my power… Farewell then… Tch. Absolutely pathetic… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot how much I changed of Iago's backstory until I sat down to work on this oh my
> 
> -Digital


	83. 83. Hans

**Hans:** State your intentions at once… You wish to learn more about me? I see… Your curiosity will bear fruit today, but I would not get used to such. I doubt you’ll learn much from others in this area. You can call me Hans. I work as a retainer for the king of Nohr, Garon, and I’m not one to be messed with. 

**Hans:** I grew up in Nohr when starvation was becoming more of an issue. Food was scarce, and you had to turn to crime in order to survive. Luckily for me, I was more than good enough at it to get by. All who crossed me soon saw the consequences of doing such, and I struggled very little. 

**Hans:** Eventually, I was arrested for my crimes, and I was set to be tried for all that I had done. That was when the king took an interest in me. He decided to make me one of his retainers, saying that I could be of use to him. He claimed that I had been rehabilitated and let me into his ranks. 

**Hans:** King Garon was set on taking over the continent, and I was more than happy to follow through with his orders. He knew what he wanted, and I would be allowed to run free as I pleased. All I had to do was help him out, and that more than fit in with the things I wanted done too. It was a perfect agreement. 

**Hans:** He sent me into Cheve, a land that had been declared free from Nohr, with a faction of soldiers. We took it over and killed the lord and lady easily. They were executed for all their people to see, and their daughter has been assumed dead for years. We were able to reclaim the territory without any issues. 

**Hans:** As soon as Cheve was brought under Nohrian influence, all the other nations on the continent began to fear us. Nohr had destroyed Valla and bent Cheve to its every whim. What could a lesser nation do in comparison to our impressive military? We were going to win no matter what others did. 

**Hans:** A few years after Cheve fell, Iago became the king’s other retainer. We’ve been working together ever since. He’s a shifty dastard, but he knows what he wants and how to get it done. Iago is one man that I’ve come to trust over the years, and I know that he’ll never betray the land of Nohr. 

**Hans:** It’s only a matter of time before the rest of Pheuyura is under Nohrian command. There will be no other territories left, and we’re starting with Hoshido. That pathetic place is slated for doom, and no matter how hard they fight back, it won’t do anything to change the inevitable outcome. 

**Hans:** There you have it. That’s the story of my life… It should strike fear into the hearts of many. Spread the word far and wide. If any think that they can stand up to Nohr, I’ll have them killed for their overconfidence. Now, get out of my sight. After all, you have a few terrifying tales to spread, do you not? Farewell, stranger… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I low key anger typed this since the internet broke and wouldn't let me work on other projects dkafljdkfjsldfj oops
> 
> -Digital


	84. 84. Arete

**Arete:** It’s been too long since I spoke to someone with flesh and blood… Who might you be…? A curious traveler? I see… And you wish to learn about my past? I can’t say this is a wise thing to do, but… What can I lose now…? Alright. You may call me Arete, and… I’m a soldier of Valla now. 

**Arete:** I was born as the first of two sisters in the royal family of Valla under the name of Arcadia. My younger sister’s name was Aquaria. Unbeknownst to the two of us, we were the reincarnations of the gods Akiri and Yugare, two of the founders of Pheuyura’s primary three nations. 

**Arete:** Since I was meant to be taking over Valla one day, I was trained strictly on what I would have to do. I grew rather good at mediating situations as a way of countering the arguments between Hoshido and Nohr. Valla had remained neutral up to that point, and I wasn’t going to get us involved. 

**Arete:** I was crowned queen years later, and I met Rivalis, a Vallite noble and my future husband. He and I fell in love, and we were married soon after meeting. Eventually, we had a daughter by the name of Oceania… We lived with my sister and her family, and times were perfect. 

**Arete:** While I was developing my rule, a group of Nohrian soldiers snuck into the country and killed Anankos, the god of Valla. I didn’t want to wage war against Nohr despite the grave insult they had brought to us… I wasn’t going to run Valla into ruin against the superior army of our enemy. 

**Arete:** My attempts at mediating did little in the end… King Garon of Nohr led an invasion on Valla anyways, and the nation fell apart. Rivalis stayed behind to protect me and Oceania as we escaped. We ran in the direction of Nohr, changing our names once over the border to Arete and Azura in order to avoid detection. 

**Arete:** The king of Nohr took an interest in me, and he decided to take me as his second wife. I was miserable living with the man who had destroyed my country without remorse, but I didn’t speak out for the sake of my daughter. Garon’s many concubines got into violent arguments, and I nearly fell victim to many plots against my life executed by the mistresses of my new husband. 

**Arete:** I died when one of the other concubines, the mother of one of Azura’s friends, Camilla, I believe, murdered me… The power of gods is unstable when released improperly, and my inherent strength leaked into a pendant I kept from Valla. It contained part of Anankos’ dragonstone and held great power. The stone gained the power to dissolve corruption when used properly. 

**Arete:** After I died, I was brought back to life by Thalone, the host of Anankos… I’ve been serving him ever since then as one of his soldiers… Valla is in ruins, and there is no hope for me to regain what has been lost… That’s all you need to know. If you don’t want to find trouble, I suggest departing at this time… Goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typing to Six music is pretty neat
> 
> -Digital


	85. 85. Rivalis

**Rivalis:** Who goes there? ...A person with flesh and blood… I haven’t seen someone of your nature in quite a while… What is it you want? To learn more about me? I see no reason to let you down… After all, there’s nothing for me to lose now… You may call me Rivalis, strange traveler. 

**Rivalis:** I was born as the son of a noble family in Valla. My line has held great influence for many generations, and I was set to take up such a title to aid in ruling the nation alongside the crown princess, Arcadia. Despite this, it took us many years to first cross paths, but that matters little now. 

**Rivalis:** Much of my childhood was spent training for when I would inevitably take over the house. My life was decided before I had the chance to speak up for myself, and I oddly enough didn’t mind it. I found security in the path that was set out before me, and I was fine with settling into it. 

**Rivalis:** When I got older, I met Arcadia for the first time. We fell in love rather quickly, and I became her husband soon after she was crowned queen. We ruled over Valla together for a few years before things began to change for us… It was one of the most unexpected and yet best times of my life. 

**Rivalis:** Arcadia fell pregnant and gave birth to our daughter, Oceania. She became my entire world as soon as I saw her. Arcadia and I vowed to work hard to raise her to the best of our ability. Oceania was going to be the best queen Valla had ever seen… She was already perfect to me even as a baby. 

**Rivalis:** While we were distracted in the early years of our rule, a few Nohrian soldiers snuck into Valla and murdered Anankos, our country’s patron god. We were upset, of course, but we didn’t want to charge into war without thinking. Nohr’s military has always been powerful, and we couldn’t take any chances. 

**Rivalis:** Nohr attacked us again after we denied an alliance with them. Nohr was hoping to march on Hoshido, but we didn’t want to get involved. The army destroyed Valla before we could even register what was happening… The entire country was left in ruins after just a few days. 

**Rivalis:** When the attack on the palace came, I instructed my wife and daughter to flee for safety. They did so, running as far as they could to escape the fighting… I gave my life for them to escape, and… I do not regret it in the slightest. I did what I had to in order to save my family, and I will never feel sorry for that. 

**Rivalis:** I was revived and brought back here to serve Anankos… He has come back to power, and he seeks revenge against Nohr… I feel the same way after all that was done during the invasion… I hope to cross paths with my wife and daughter again too… But I fear that may be a vain hope… Regardless, that is the full extent of my tale. I suggest fleeing before anyone grows suspicious… Farewell, stranger. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The stapler boss fight in Paper Mario makes me go >: (
> 
> -Digital


	86. 86. Katerina

**Katerina:** I haven’t seen one such as you in this region in many years… I must ask what brings you here… A traveler? You’re curious about what happened to me? I have no reasons to dodge your questions… None can use this information to manipulate at this point. You may call me Katerina. 

**Katerina:** I was born into a noble house of Nohr when tensions were starting to rise with Hoshido. There was no war at that point, but the nations still did not get along in the slightest. I grew up away from the conflict, raised to be the best possible noblewoman to serve my kingdom one day. 

**Katerina:** It was shortly after Garon was crowned king that I met him for the first time. He and I fell in love rather quickly afterwards. I had never been happier before meeting him, and I would have been perfectly content for those days to stretch for the rest of my life… It was nothing short of bliss. 

**Katerina:** Garon and I were wed after we had been together for a few years. Not long after, I wound up pregnant with our son, Xander. For a time, the three of us were happy, but… That all fell apart when my son was about a year old. Our happiness was shattered before we knew what was happening. 

**Katerina:** I fell sick with an unknown illness, and it didn’t take long for my life to fade away. I left behind both my husband and son far earlier than I would have liked to, and I was alone in the darkness for quite some time, but a lot happened while I was drowning in the shadows of this world. 

**Katerina:** Garon began to plan his war against Hoshido, overcome by grief and deciding to vent it out on the opposing kingdom. He asked for Valla to ally with him, but when that fell through, Anankos was murdered, and the land of Valla was completely destroyed. He was no longer himself. 

**Katerina:** After the draconic version of Anankos died, he was reincarnated into a human, Thalone. When Thalone discovered his true power, he began planning revenge against the continent, lost to his madness. I was resurrected to be one of his soldiers, and I learned that my husband was the same, ruling over Nohr as a puppet of Anankos. 

**Katerina:** Things have been this way ever since I was resurrected, and there are many like me in what is left of Valla. It’s hard to believe that my husband destroyed this entire country when he was once such a gentle man, but… He lost himself to grief long ago, and I fear there is no return for him now. 

**Katerina:** Excuse my sentimentality. I believe that is all you need to learn about me. I am little more than a spirit now, but I suppose that matters little. You had best get going before anyone recognizes that you are not like us: figments of Anankos’ power… Farewell, traveler… Enjoy the time you have left. You never know when it will disappear… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've only got two more weeks of work for this story now oh heck
> 
> -Digital


	87. 87. Sumeragi

**Sumeragi:** State your intentions at once, stranger! ...A curious traveler? I see… And you wish to learn about my past? I would not advise such… This story is not a pleasant one… But still you insist on it? Alright. If it’s truly what you desire, then I shall comply… You may call me Sumeragi. 

**Sumeragi:** I was born as the only child of my generation, and I was set to rule over Hoshido as its next king. There were tensions between Hoshido and Nohr at the time, but there were no battles at that point. I believed that one day ending the tense relations would aid everyone, though I didn’t know what this entailed. 

**Sumeragi:** I was raised to be the best possible king, and when I was crowned, I started to do all that I could for my people. Nohr was raising an army, and I knew they had intentions of war, but I was desperate to maintain the culture of my home. I didn’t want to lead my people into battle if it could be avoided. 

**Sumeragi:** I fell in love with Ikona a few years after my rule began. She was a priestess, and our meeting was destined by fate itself. We wed soon afterwards, and as the years passed, she gave birth to our four children, Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. Those times were the happiest of my life. 

**Sumeragi:** While all of this was happening, King Garon began to fight with and invade Valla. I didn’t get involved, believing that it would be best if I wanted to keep my people safe. I simply couldn’t stand to send them off to be killed regardless of what was happening elsewhere on Pheuyura. 

**Sumeragi:** Everything fell apart the night that the castle was attacked shortly after the birth of Sakura. Ikona was murdered, stabbed to death by an assassin… It was the worst night of my life, and my children were left without a mother. There was no evidence of Nohrian involvement at the time, but if I had known then who did it, I am sure we would have marched to war immediately. 

**Sumeragi:** Not long afterwards, I came to meet Mikoto and Corrin, a mother and her child who were homeless and traveling around Hoshido. It was a chance encounter, but it was very fortunate for me. I fell in love with Mikoto, and we were wed. Corrin became my adopted child. 

**Sumeragi:** Tensions with Nohr continued to rise until one night when the king offered to meet to sign a peace treaty. I brought Hinoka and Corrin with me at their request, unaware of what was to come… King Garon killed me and kidnapped Corrin. Hinoka barely escaped, but I was forced from my family far too early just as Ikona once was. 

**Sumeragi:** Since then, I have been resurrected and brought here to serve the one and only Anankos… I hope to get my revenge against Nohr this way, and such can only be accomplished by following his every will… So be it. 

**Sumeragi:** That is all you need to be aware of… If you have no further questions, I would suggest that you leave this place. You have no reason to remain. Farewell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting so close now
> 
> -Digital


	88. 88. Mikoto

**Mikoto:** I haven’t seen a face like yours in a long time… Tell me, what are you doing here? ...You’re curious about my past? I don’t see why you would long for such information, but… Alright. So long as you will keep this a secret, I will agree… You may call me Mikoto, though this is not my name. 

**Mikoto:** I was born as Aquaria, the younger of the two princesses of Valla. My sister, Arcadia, was going to be taking over the kingdom one day. I was still raised as a lady of the court in case I had to succeed her. Our youthful lives were lovely, I must say… I couldn’t have asked for anything better. 

**Mikoto:** Of course, the joy did not extend to the rest of the world. Hoshido and Nohr were quarreling terribly just outside the borders of Valla. Arcadia and I were raised to be mediators in case we ever had to step in and stop a conflict between the two countries in the future… How correct that idea was… 

**Mikoto:** When I got older, I was surprised to learn that the god of Valla, Anankos, had been killed by Nohrian soldiers. Still, Valla did not act, unwilling to be involved with the tension that we believed could become war. Soon after, I met Thalone, and all thoughts of Anankos were soon forgotten. 

**Mikoto:** We fell in love not long after meeting, and we were wed later. Together, we had a child… Cerulean. Thalone and Cerulean became my world, and I couldn’t have imagined anything better for my life. Unfortunately though… This peaceful time was not meant to last for us. 

**Mikoto:** Valla was invaded yet again when my sister, who had been crowned queen, refused an offer for alliance with Nohr in a future war with Hoshido. The country was razed, and… Thalone covered for me as I escaped with Cerulean. Years have passed, and… I never saw him again. It was truly tragic… 

**Mikoto:** Cerulean and I arrived in Hoshido soon afterwards, wandering aimlessly with no place to go. We found the Hoshidan palace, and King Sumeragi took us in. When he asked for our names, I used false ones, not wanting the truth of our identities to get out. We became Mikoto and Corrin. 

**Mikoto:** Sumeragi and I were wed after falling in love, and life was happy, but… Everything deteriorated when Sumeragi went to sign a peace treaty with the king of Nohr. He took Corrin and Hinoka with him, and… Only Hinoka returned. Sumeragi was murdered while Corrin was kidnapped. 

**Mikoto:** I have been doing my best to rule Hoshido ever since then, but times have been difficult… Still, I’m going to press on, and I won’t lose hope that Corrin could one day return to us… That is all you need to be aware of. If you will excuse me, I have other things to attend to… Farewell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Hinoka Fire Emblem. I love you lots. 
> 
> -Digital


	89. 89. Ikona

**Ikona:** Your face is not one I have seen around here before… Tell me, what brings you here, and just who are you? ...You’re a traveler, hm…? I don’t see why you would want to learn more about me, but… There’s nothing for me to lose at this point, so… Alright. My name is Ikona, and I was once the queen of Hoshido. 

**Ikona:** I was born in the land of Hoshido, and I was raised as a priestess praising the Dawn Dragon, Akiri. My family has been made of high-ranking religious figures for as long as anyone can remember, and I am no exception. I carried on the power and influence of my family my entire life. 

**Ikona:** My young life involved me growing up with my many siblings while doing what we could in order to serve the future of Hoshido. There were many people counting on us, and we could not afford to let them down. We associated with the nobility from time to time when they wished to pray using our customs. 

**Ikona:** It was through this connection to the nobility that I was able to meet my husband, Sumeragi… He had just been crowned as the king of Hoshido by that point, and we fell in love nearly immediately. I left my family to live in the palace with him, and it was the best choice I ever made. 

**Ikona:** A few years after we met, we were married, and I became his queen. Not long afterwards, I had our oldest son, Ryoma. In the following years, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura, our other three children, were born. I loved both my husband and our growing family… It was truly beautiful in my eyes. 

**Ikona:** While we were enjoying our lives together, Nohr grew more violent and tense. Attacks were led on Valla, but Hoshido never moved to offer aid. We had our own culture to preserve, and we wanted to keep our people safe above all else. Even when Valla fell, we remained passive. 

**Ikona:** Unfortunately, my family’s time together was short-lived in the end… An assassin snuck into the palace and attacked shortly after Sakura was born. I was killed in the resulting fight, and Hinoka tragically saw my demise… I later learned the assassin was sent by Nohr and was the king’s retainer and tactician, Iago. 

**Ikona:** After my death, there was nothing but darkness for me for quite some time, but… I soon found another place in this world. I was revived by Thalone, the reincarnation of Anankos, and I have been serving him ever since. Sumeragi is here as well… I almost wish our children could join us as well, but I know that is not possible… 

**Ikona:** All of that aside, you must escape before anyone realizes that you are not like us. People of flesh and blood are uncommon these days, and I wouldn’t wish any trouble upon you. Do your best to stay safe out there… I will remain here. Farewell, strange traveler… May Akiri bless your soul. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mood is making your friends rewatch Digimon with you
> 
> -Digital


	90. 90. Thalone

**Thalone:** I have never seen a face like yours before… You wish to learn more about me? I see no reason to hold back… My tale is a unique one, I must admit, and you had best be ready for it. I must warn you in advance to take this secret to your grave. If you share it, I will know… I’m glad we understand each other. 

**Thalone:** My name is a complicated story. In a past life, I was Anankos, the dragon god of Valla. However, I was murdered when Nohrian soldiers snuck into the land, and all of my power was released, forcing all soldiers who would die within Valla into a state of suffering in between life and death. 

**Thalone:** When I next awoke, it was in this body, and I came to use the name Thalone, and I had amnesia. I wandered around for quite some time before crossing paths with a princess of Valla, Aquaria… We fell madly in love and had a child together by the name of Cerulean. Life was perfect even if I didn’t remember my past. 

**Thalone:** Soon afterwards, Nohr reached out to Valla with hopes of forming an alliance to march on Hoshido, but Valla’s queen declined, and the nation was invaded. All of the Vallite people who died were made into invisible soldiers who fought for no side, killing many without hesitation. 

**Thalone:** I covered for my wife and child to escape, but I was cornered by Nohrian soldiers. The invisible soldiers came to my defense, refusing to hurt me… I came to be aware of my true identity, but the kingdom I had built in my past life was left as a shell of its former self with all of its people dead. 

**Thalone:** At first, I only longed to see my child, so I reached out to heroes from another world. They worked alongside Lilith, a manifestation of my power, to find Cerulean and return them to me. Unfortunately, I never received a response from them, and I turned my attention to other matters. 

**Thalone:** I wanted revenge against Nohr and Hoshido. The Nohrians were the ones to destroy my home, but Hoshido provoked them into heavy tensions years prior while refusing to come to our aid. I wanted them both to fall apart for being involved in the fall of Valla. My people deserved as much. 

**Thalone:** Since then, I have been putting my plan into action… One day, there will be no more Hoshido or Valla. They will fall before my unchained power, and there will be nothing either one of them can do about it. They decided to fight, so it is only natural that I take the fight directly to them to end this once and for all. 

**Thalone:** Your expression is so ghastly… Do you fear me? Ha! Perhaps you should… Flee this place at once. If you tell a soul of what I have informed you of, your life will end, and you shall join my ranks as a soldier of mine… I’m glad you understand. I pray we never meet again, stranger… Goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really typed this entry in under five minutes huh wow
> 
> -Digital


	91. 91. Kotaro

**Kotaro:** You. Who are you, and what are you doing here? ...You wish to speak with me? Hmph… Alright. You’ve caught my attention. ...You want to hear about how I got to this point? Interesting. I’ll indulge you, but you had best be wary of this information… My name is Kotaro, stranger. 

**Kotaro:** My family has been in charge of my homeland, Mokushu, for many years… I would do anything to expand the power of my nation. My ancestors were too soft and lacked ambition, but I believe that I more than make up for that. I will ensure that Mokushu rises to greatness one day. 

**Kotaro:** I spent much of my young life training to take over Mokushu, and once I did, I took the best first step for any ruler. I turned my sights on expanding the territory of my country, and my gaze fell upon Kohga, the adjacent land. I began planning for when Kohga would fall as soon as I could. 

**Kotaro:** And fall it did. Kohga didn’t put up a fight, and it was absorbed to be part of Mokushu. This upset many people, but none would dare to stand up against Mokushu. We might be small, but we have a powerful army, and we won’t be pushed around by any country… Not even Hoshido. 

**Kotaro:** The Hoshidan royal family sent a ninja to investigate me. His name was Saizo, if I recall correctly. His wife had once looked into me, and it led to her downfall as well. Saizo attempted to learn more about both me and the death of his wife, but he didn’t get far… I’m sure you know what came next. 

**Kotaro:** Soon after Saizo’s appearance and subsequent death, my daughter disappeared. I never saw her again, but it matters little to me. She wasn’t going to be expanding my empire, so what was the point of keeping her in my life? It gave me one less thing to worry about, and I kept focusing on Mokushu’s expansion. 

**Kotaro:** The war between Hoshido and Nohr presented an interesting opportunity… If Hoshido fell, its territory would be up for grabs. Nohr wouldn’t be able to handle such a large space of land, allowing me the perfect chance to slide in and take as much as I wanted. It truly was the perfect plan. 

**Kotaro:** As tensions between Hoshido and Nohr rose, I waited patiently. Hoshido would fall under Nohr’s superior military, but I didn’t tell a soul of my allegiances. I would see what would work best for my country when the time came… No matter what happens, Mokushu will grow. That much I can promise. 

**Kotaro:** The look on your face… You’re angry with me, aren’t you? Pathetic. You only survive in this world if you’re willing to walk over the weak. That’s how the strong thrive… If you’re truly so insulted by me, get out of my sight. We’re finished talking… Go, unless you wish to become my next victim, stranger. May we never meet again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're in the homestretch now guys
> 
> -Digital


	92. 92. Blythe

**Blythe:** Hm? Who might you be? I don’t recall seeing your face here before… You’re a traveler, are you? I see… You wish to learn more about the history of Nestra? I would be honored to indulge you. My name is Blythe, and I am the leader of this incredible nation. I pray you enjoy your stay. 

**Blythe:** My father, Augustus, was known as one of the best rulers of Nestra in many generations. He was left to repair Nestra following a great tragedy that nearly tore our nation apart. You see, his family and many people living in the capital fell to a horrible event, leaving only him behind. 

**Blythe:** His younger sister, Nyala, lost control of her magic and caused a massacre. The aftermath of the battle was too traumatizing for his younger brother, Ianne, who disappeared to chase after Nyala. That left only my father behind to look after what was left of Nestra, and he took his duties very seriously. 

**Blythe:** Many were afraid to enter Nestra after what had happened, but he ensured all that it was a safe place to live. His sheer force of will reconstructed Nestra back to the place of beauty that it once had been, and the nation has been thriving ever since… I looked up to him incredibly. 

**Blythe:** He passed away after many years of ruling over Nestra, and I was left behind to care for the country he had nurtured for so long. I did my best to follow in his footsteps, reviving Nestra as a home of magic and trade alike. Life appeared to be slipping back into the way it once had been. 

**Blythe:** Tensions between Hoshido and Nohr began to rise as the years passed by though. Nestra is not a violent territory, choosing neutrality over conflict, and the two strongest military powers on the continent lashing out could have so easily turned to disaster… It was unsettling, to say the least. 

**Blythe:** Still, I made sure to do what I could in order to protect my people, and I will continue to do such for the rest of my life. I am praying that no further fighting breaks out for the sake of Nestra’s citizens, but should anything happen, I will do what I must in order to defend them. It is what a ruler is meant for, after all. 

**Blythe:** All in all, life here in Nestra has been peaceful despite our rocky past. I believe that one day, Nestra will become even more amazing than it once was prior to Nyala’s loss of control over her magic. Until then, I am happy to do what I can for the sake of my people. I take my duties seriously, and such will never change. 

**Blythe:** I believe that should fulfill your curiosities… It did? I’m glad to hear such. Still, I’m afraid I cannot linger for much longer. There is much that I have yet to take care of before the day ends, after all. It was a pleasure speaking with you, and I wish that the rest of your life passes by peacefully. Farewell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blythe saying that he would defend his country didn't age well huh *chuckles nervously since he dies on every route*
> 
> -Digital


	93. 93. Klima

**Klima:** I haven’t seen your face before… Tell me, what brings you to the lands of the Ice Tribe? ...You want to hear about my past? I see no reason to turn you away, so I’ll give you the answers you seek. First and foremost, my name is Klima. I am the leader of the Ice Tribe and have been for quite some time. 

**Klima:** The Ice Tribe, despite being located within Nohrian territory, has been ruled independently for many generations. As soon as we were granted our freedom, leaders from within the tribe have been ruling over the people. My family is the primary line of rulers in the land. 

**Klima:** I grew up learning about how I was going to one day rule over the Ice Tribe’s lands, and I prepared for such for much of my life. As soon as I was old enough, I took over as the leader of the territory. My people respected me, and I felt the same way in return. Times seemed perfect. 

**Klima:** Eventually, I fell in love with a lovely woman within the tribe, and she gave birth to our two lovely daughters… Unfortunately, I lost my wife soon after Flora and Felicia were born. Still, I’ve done my best to press on in the name of those who are relying on me. I refuse to let them down. 

**Klima:** Not long after my daughters came into this world, the king of Nohr began to change. He grew far more violent than before, set on war against Hoshido. He clamped down on the Ice Tribe as well, saying that he had a right to rule over us despite our independence. It was sudden and shocking. 

**Klima:** We fought for our right to be independent, but he wasn’t tolerating such. King Garon didn’t even respect us enough to fight us, instead merely choosing to abduct my daughters and use them as hostages. If we lashed out, he would have them both killed. It was a move nothing short of monstrous. 

**Klima:** My daughters grew up far from the Ice Tribe lands they were destined to inherit, and I’ve barely communicated with either one of them since they were taken. The Ice Tribe has remained passive in the face of Nohr’s tyranny, but one day… We’ll fight back soon. Once we get the chance… We’ll fight. 

**Klima:** Until that time comes, I’m going to continue preparing for when the opportunity arises. My daughters are counting on me, and my people are looking to me as a beacon of leadership as well. King Garon is going to pay for his actions one day, and I’m sure that revenge will taste sweet. 

**Klima:** That is all there is to hear of my tragic tale. I pray I did not disappoint you. ...Good. Now, I must continue taking care of my official duties as the leader of this land, so you must forgive me for leaving so suddenly. May the rest of your life be peaceful… And please… Keep what you have heard today secret. Thank you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other Fire Emblem fangame script is coming off hiatus today aaaaa
> 
> -Digital


	94. 94. Aika

**Aika:** It isn’t often that a spirit such as myself is contacted by a mortal… Tell me, what brings you here, strange one? ...You wish to learn about the past of my country? But of course… Allow me to start from the beginning of my story. You can call me Aika, and I was once the queen of Valla. 

**Aika:** I was born into a time of peace between the three primary nations of Pheuyura. I was set to rule from the moment of my birth since I was the only one born in my generation, and I took such responsibilities very seriously throughout my childhood. My people were counting on me, after all. 

**Aika:** Following the death of my father, I was allowed to ascend to the throne as the queen of Valla. I was more than happy to rule over the territory, and I put my skills of mediating into fine use rather early on. Tensions were starting to rise between Hoshido and Nohr even back then, unfortunately. 

**Aika:** Nohr was beginning to suffer from poor crop harvests each year, and money was growing tight as the economy fell into a crash. Hoshido, on the other hand, was thriving and living in a time of plentiful bounty. A meeting was held between the rulers of all three nations to resolve the issue. 

**Aika:** King Giovanni was the leader of Nohr at the time, and he requested of King Haruto of Hoshido that the Hoshidans share their extra supplies with Nohr until they were able to return to their feet. Of course, such a request did not come at a peaceful time, I’m afraid… The meeting didn’t go well, you see. 

**Aika:** Shortly after the two came together, they began to argue, and Giovanni only asked for aid after the fight had been going on for quite some time. I thought I was able to smooth over the tensions between the two, but Haruto didn’t seem to agree, and… His response changed everything. 

**Aika:** Haruto shouted that the Hoshidans should just leave Nohr to die, a comment that did not go over well with Giovanni… The tensions between the nations only grew despite my attempts to calm the men, and that argument… The aftermath of it would later spiral into a full-on war years later. 

**Aika:** After returning to Valla, I fell in love with a nobleman and gave birth to my two daughters, Arcadia and Aquaria. Following my death of natural causes, Arcadia took over as the queen of Valla, though I wish I could have been there for her for the tragedy that followed… I didn’t know that I was the second-to-last queen of Valla until it was too late. 

**Aika:** I do hope that satisfies your curiosity, traveler… It seems my time in this world is drawing to a close. The other side is calling for me once again. I wish the best in your life, and I pray that you are blessed by the gods… Please, stay safe against the trials that await you. Farewell, kind one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we're getting into the last few characters! Here, we've got the queen of Valla from before Arete/Arcadia took over. I'll go into more detail regarding the fight between Haruto and Giovanni in the next few days (and also in Ancestors of Fate), but for now, here's Aika's chapter!
> 
> -Digital


	95. 95. Haruto

**Haruto:** It’s not often that someone from the land of the living attempts to reach out to spirits such as myself… What is it that you wish to know? ...My past? Hmph. I see no reason to avoid speaking of such… Fine. You may call me by the name of Haruto, and I was a king of Hoshido years ago. 

**Haruto:** I was born and raised with the intentions of taking over Hoshido. I was trained to look after my people above all else. Other countries are secondary to my dedication to the people of Hoshido. I would do anything to ensure that our lifestyle remains undisturbed. It’s what they all deserve. 

**Haruto:** When I took over the throne, I began acting under this philosophy. Hoshido began to thrive under my rule, and the people of my nation had never been happier. I considered it an absolute victory, and I couldn’t have imagined a better outcome… Though not everyone seemed to agree. 

**Haruto:** Nohr was struggling as Hoshido came to thrive. King Giovanni reached out with intentions of asking for Hoshido to bring them aid, but I was worried. How much would this disturb our culture? Would everything begin to fall apart because of his interference in my homeland?

**Haruto:** When the allotted meeting time came, we got into a rather large argument. The queen of Valla attempted to calm us, but her attempts meant little in the end. Giovanni had the audacity to anger me to such a degree and then ask for aid from Hoshido after doing so much to insult me.

**Haruto:** Unsurprisingly, I didn’t respond well. I told him that perhaps Nohr should simply suffer if they can’t find a way to pull themselves out of this rut. The meeting ended abruptly, and Giovanni grew spiteful of Hoshido. His jealousy ran deep, it seemed. Still, I had more important things to think of. 

**Haruto:** Hoshido was my first priority, and if Giovanni wasn’t going to treat me or my people with respect, then he didn’t deserve the time of day. However, I must admit that when my son was born, I did pass on my upset towards Nohr… Sumeragi was going to continue asserting the greatness of Hoshido regardless of what Nohr’s rulers thought. 

**Haruto:** I trained Sumeragi to follow in my footsteps in the years leading up to my death. Hoshido has since been left in the hands of two other rulers, but our country is suffering at the hands of Nohr… I can’t say I’m surprised, but it’s still rather upsetting. Once again, Nohr has ruined Hoshido’s beauty. 

**Haruto:** I believe that’s all you need to know about me and my country. Forgive me for cutting our meeting short, but there is only so much time spirits can communicate with the living. I must go now, but I wish that your life goes well. In the name of Akiri, may your future be pleasant and bountiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haruto is kind of an ass wouldn't you say
> 
> -Digital


	96. 96. Giovanni

**Giovanni:** Many years have passed since the last time someone reached out to me from the world of the living… Tell me, what is it that draws you to my presence? ...Curiosity regarding my past? I see… In that case, I’d be happy to tell you my story. First and foremost, you can call me Giovanni. 

**Giovanni:** I was born in the kingdom of Nohr, and I was set to become its next king from a young age. All my life, I worked towards taking over Nohr properly, but there were a few problems with such a plan… The Nohr I would be taking over would not be the same one that my parents ruled. 

**Giovanni:** There was a growing issue involving crops, you see. Each year, the farmers were harvesting less and less. Food was starting to grow scarce, and there was only so much that we could do for our people with each passing year. People were beginning to suffer due to poverty and starvation. 

**Giovanni:** When I took the throne, I did my best to move towards changing such a fact. I requested to meet with the leaders of Hoshido and Valla, the two most prominent countries on the continent aside from Nohr. My plan was to ask if they would be willing to provide us with assistance through the seasons of starvation. 

**Giovanni:** An argument broke out between myself and the king of Hoshido. Haruto allowed his ego to get the best of him, and we spent much of our time shouting at one another. Neither of us was making any ground, and Aika, the queen of Valla, couldn’t manage to calm us down. It was unexpected, to say the least. 

**Giovanni:** Of course, I still had to ask for help in the name of my people. Haruto said that perhaps my people deserved to die if we could not grow enough food, and the meeting ended abruptly. I couldn’t believe his disgusting words, and my anger towards him only grew as the years passed.

**Giovanni:** Soon enough, I had a son, Garon, who was set to take over the kingdom after me. I set him up for success by expanding the military of Nohr. Poverty and starvation continued to be a large issue, but there was only so much I could do about such. I turned my sights towards Hoshido in anger. 

**Giovanni:** I died before I had the chance to unload my anger onto Haruto, but the tensions between Hoshido and Nohr were inherited by both of our children. My rage towards Haruto has burned strong and bright all these years even in death… He is a terrible, disgusting man, and I have never hated anyone more. 

**Giovanni:** It appears my time here is drawing to an end… Forgive me for my anger towards the end. I must leave now, I’m afraid. I wish I had longer to speak with you, but such is simply not to be. The spirit world is calling for me to return once again… May Yugare bless your future. Stay safe, traveler… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In other news, Haruto is still the worst
> 
> -Digital


	97. 97. Rainbow Sage

**Rainbow Sage:** It is rather rare for people to come and visit me here… But I know why you are here. You seek information about the past of this land. I will gladly provide you with such. Your intentions are pure, so there is no reason for me to hold back. You may call me the Rainbow Sage, traveler. 

**Rainbow Sage:** I have existed in this land since the days of the gods centuries ago. Anankos, Akiri, and Yugare arrived from the Astral Plains, the home of the Astral Dragons, to save this land from the chaos that had covered it. They blessed the people with their power to allow for their survival. 

**Rainbow Sage:** The royal families received blood from each of the gods, and the three nations were created at the request of the dragons. However, the rulers were not the only ones to receive power from the gods… I was also given a blessing of power from Anankos, the midnight dragon. 

**Rainbow Sage:** He relied on me to communicate between the gods and mortals, giving me an extended lifespan in the process. He told me all about what he and the other two dragons had done during their time on Pheuyura before retiring to his own home in the land of Valla, leaving me elsewhere. 

**Rainbow Sage:** To be specific, he left me in the land of Notre Sagesse, a mountainous region at the top of Valla. It was the first country to be established from the primary three lands of Pheuyura, and for many years, it was the only nation to break apart from Valla, Hoshido, and Nohr. 

**Rainbow Sage:** I have been in this world for many years. I have seen countless other nations come into existence from the primary lands. Aulane, Nestra, Cheve, Kohga, Mokushu, and Izumo were all crafted from Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla as the years passed by, and I was there to see it all. 

**Rainbow Sage:** For many years, life was uneventful, and I remained alone in Notre Sagesse alongside my people. However… The invasion of Valla unraveled the peace that had been maintained for so many years, and I knew that I had to do something in the name of the god who had done so much for me. 

**Rainbow Sage:** I traveled into the empty land and retrieved the lost weapons I could find. Yato and Safaia have been in my hands ever since then, though I am afraid that other weapons of Anankos have evaded my grasp. Still, I intend to hold tight to both these sacred blades until their bearers arrive on my doorstep. 

**Rainbow Sage:** Your expression tells me that your curiosity has been satisfied… With that in mind, I believe our meeting is destined to end here. I wish you good fortune for the rest of your life, traveler. Anankos, Akiri, and Yugare are watching over us all, and I pray that they send positivity your way. Farewell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've only got three more of these left oh heck
> 
> -Digital


	98. 98. Akiri

**Akiri:** You have reached out to me, mortal… I already know what it is you wish to hear from me, and I am more than happy to oblige. Humans can only evolve when they are aware of their history, and I am one who knows more than any other about the past, for I am Akiri, the Dawn Dragon. 

**Akiri:** In the beginning, I lived with my twin sister, Yugare, and our close companion, Anankos, in the Astral Plains with the rest of our Astral Dragon brethren. We were happy with those like us, and we believed that nothing could possibly disturb the peace we had come to enjoy so dearly.

**Akiri:** The Astral Plains deteriorated as the years passed by, and we were left without a home. Yugare, Anankos, and I flew for days on end before coming across the land of Pheuyura. Its people were suffering terribly due to drought and starvation prior to our arrival, and they begged us for help. 

**Akiri:** The three of us heard their cries and decided to aid them. We saved their land from dying out, and the people were saved. Their joy could not be described, and they came to worship us as their gods thanks to our kind actions. It was then that I was given the title of Dawn Dragon by the people. 

**Akiri:** I settled in the land to the east and established the land of Hoshido. I crowned a chosen champion as its ruler, and the people rejoiced at this newfound peace. I offered other gifts to the children of Hoshido, including five divine weapons: Raijinto, Senshi, Fujin Yumi, Sanata, and Adriashe. 

**Akiri:** Peace covered the land for many years as Hoshido was born alongside Nohr and Valla. The people were happy, but… Such was not meant to last. Leaving the crumbling Astral Plains had drained my energy significantly, and the same applied to my sister. Our lengthy lives were drawing to a close. 

**Akiri:** My power fully faded, and I died of natural causes a few decades after Hoshido was established. My energy revitalized the land, granting it new life that allowed the people to flourish for many years to come. Many believed that it was my final gift to my followers, but such was not true. 

**Akiri:** I made a promise in my final moments of life. When the people needed me most, I would return, reincarnated into the body of a mortal. I have chosen my host, a woman by the name of Aquaria, with hopes of staving off war between Hoshido and Nohr. She has no idea of the power she contains, but soon… Soon, she will discover the truth, and peace will rule once more. 

**Akiri:** I am afraid that this is where our meeting ends. There is no time left for me to communicate with you, and I must return to the afterlife from whence I came. I wish you good fortune in the coming days, and I hope that you are blessed with nothing but life and light in the future. Goodbye. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gods are the final characters we get entries from in this so we're almost done
> 
> -Digital


	99. 99. Yugare

**Yugare:** You come to me because you wish to hear of this land’s history, mortal… As one of its gods, I know more than any other, and I will answer your questions without hesitation. I am Yugare, the Dusk Dragon, the founder of Nohr, and one of the three gods of the continent of Pheuyura. 

**Yugare:** Before traveling to Pheuyura, I lived in the Astral Plains with my brethren, the Astral Dragons. The land began to fall apart, and all of us dragons were forced to find a new home. I left alongside my twin sister, Akiri, and our companion, Anankos, to settle down and live elsewhere. 

**Yugare:** When we arrived at Pheuyura, we found its people begging for salvation. The land was failing them, and crops were refusing to grow. There was a severe drought as well. They were suffering, and they prayed to us Astral Dragons to save them from this agony… And we answered their cries. 

**Yugare:** Akiri, Anankos, and I worked together to change the land into something new. We gave it fresh life, and we were able to save the suffering people. They praised us as gods, and we named the land Pheuyura. At long last, the people were saved, and they were beyond elated at our generosity. 

**Yugare:** Akiri moved to the east and established the kingdom of Hoshido. Anankos traveled to the north and declared that space as the land of Valla. Finally, I went west to found Nohr. All three of us crowned chosen champions as the rulers of the countries, trusting them with the peace. 

**Yugare:** We all granted our kingdoms legendary weapons made from our scales. My kingdom’s ruler received Siegfried, Sukeyu, Brynhildr, Moonlight, and Spectre. The weapons were to be used should war ever break out across the land once again, but I prayed that would never happen. 

**Yugare:** Unfortunately, leaving the Astral Plains weakened both me and Akiri. We began to lose our power, and we passed away when our energy faded completely. The last of our power fertilized the land once more, and the people continued to pray to our spirits long after our passings. 

**Yugare:** I made one final vow before my death though… When the land needed it most, I would return. I took residence in the body of Arcadia, the queen of Valla, though I was not able to see my goals through to the end… She died before peace could be established once more, so the duty falls to the mortals of Pheuyura to restore stability. 

**Yugare:** That is all I can tell you, I am afraid… I do not have long to contact those outside the afterlife, so this is where our meeting must draw to a close. Please, I implore you… Fight in the name of peace. I may no longer be around to bring you salvation, but you mortals can find it yourselves. May your future be blessed eternally. Farewell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm dragging my girlfriend into Digimon and it's beautiful
> 
> -Digital


	100. 100. Anankos

**Anankos:** It has been many years since I was last contacted by a human… And I know exactly why you called for me. You wish to learn more about this land, and I am more than happy to answer your questions. You may call me Anankos. I am the god of Valla and the Dragon of Midnight. 

**Anankos:** At the start of my life, I lived in the Astral Plains, but the area began to deteriorate over time. When it completely crumbled, I left alongside two of my companions, Akiri and Yugare, and we found a new land to call home: the struggling continent that would come to be known as Pheuyura. 

**Anankos:** Starvation and drought ran rampant, so I aided the people alongside my dear friends. We saved the people, and they came to worship us as their gods as thanks for our actions. We declared the continent as Pheuyura and got to work in establishing three nations for the people to live in. 

**Anankos:** I created Valla, the kingdom to the north. Akiri went east to found Hoshido while Yugare traveled to the west to establish Nohr. We all chose rulers to take over our respective kingdoms while passing on holy weapons to the royal families. I gave my champion some of my draconic blood and the weapons Yato, Safaia, Asazhi, Miranew, and Ragnarok. 

**Anankos:** Akiri and Yugare both passed away when their power fully faded away, and I was left as the only living god on the continent. Such was true for many years, but then peace began to disappear as Hoshido and Nohr spoke of going to war. Valla’s rulers were unable to stop their plans. 

**Anankos:** A group of soldiers snuck into Valla and killed me. The power that I possessed was released in a terrible way, forcing all those who died in Valla to remain alive in a constant state of agony while always longing for battle. Such became an issue when Valla was later destroyed in an invasion from Nohr, and all of my people were left to suffer. 

**Anankos:** Both Akiri and Yugare were reincarnated into new people to aid in the restoration of peace during these dark times. I followed their example, creating a body for myself and settling in as part of a man named Thalone. He was left alone in Valla after the invasion before discovering his power belonged to me. 

**Anankos:** Thalone has since begun to lose his way, driven mad by the godly powers that I bestowed upon him. There is little I can do to stop him now as part of him, but I pray that he is defeated soon to bring peace and stability back to Pheuyura. Such a job can only fall to mortals such as yourself. 

**Anankos:** Our time together is drawing to a close. Forgive me for leaving you so suddenly, but I am being pulled back to the afterlife as we speak. May your future be a blessed one… I am counting on you and your kin to fight for the peace of this land. Please, do not disappoint… I believe you can do it. Farewell. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is already over! It doesn't even feel real even though I've been typing this story daily for the past three months. Thank you to everyone who came to check it out. I really do appreciate your viewership all this time. 
> 
> Soon, I'm going to be starting Ancestors of Fate. I don't have a specific date for when it will be releasing, but it should be before the end of the year. Until then, the Fates rewrite is going on hiatus for me to start planning the final path. I hope to see you again soon when the final path comes around. For now, I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is always appreciated, and I hope you have a nice day!
> 
> -Digital

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoying my work? If you wish to receive updates on when I post new content, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/__digitaldreams)  
> or [Discord server.](https://discord.gg/9MBReeF)  
> I occasionally post previews of upcoming stories on both, and there are discussion chats for my series on Discord. Any sharing of my content or other interaction (kudos, comments, bookmarks, etc.) is greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading, and I hope you're liking it so far!


End file.
